


The Séance Couples

by RoroYaoi



Series: The Séance Couples [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Ben Hargreeves' Tentacles | Bentacles, Dead Ben Hargreeves, Detective Diego Hargreeves, F/F, F/M, Gen, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves is a Agent, M/M, Omega Klaus Hargreeves, Powerful Klaus Hargreeves, Pregnant Klaus, Pseudo-Incest, Sibling Incest, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 71,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoroYaoi/pseuds/RoroYaoi
Summary: Chapter 19: Only mine (Klive omegaverse)"You know you're a brat, right?" Five asks, sliding his hands down to the elastic of the underwear, sliding it down Klaus' body with torturous slowness, "You've been so bad Klaus. Why did you let that beta touch you? Am I not good enough for you?" he asks, but Klaus bites his lips hard, afraid that if he answers Five will stop touching him.Klaus wants to scream at him, to plead at him, to tell the truth, that he only wished to make him jealous, knowing this was going to be the result. His erection is released from his clothes, but it is not enough, he moves his hips, wanting to be touched, caressed, and filled.Five stops touching him, in fact, he can no longer feel the warmth of his alpha's body, but he can feel the sound of clothes falling to the floor. He can only imagine what Five is doing. Then all is silence and he begins to whimper, has Five made his threat and left him like this?Five holds the back of his neck, tightly, tangling his fingers in his brown curls. The omega lets out a sigh of relief, his alpha hasn't left him "I should leave you tied up and punished because you've misbehaved" Their lips barely brushing.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves/Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch, Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts, Klaus Hargreeves & Everyone, Klaus Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz, Klaus Hargreeves/Everyone, Klaus Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/Other(s), Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves
Series: The Séance Couples [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056068
Comments: 93
Kudos: 156





	1. Echo

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. I hope and understand the grammatical mistakes.

His green eyes looked at the huge mansion that stood before him, a bitter smile formed on his lips in the color of carmine, more than 12 years had passed since he set foot in his old home. 

  
He could practically hear the echo of his father's cries _**"You are my biggest disappointment Number Four. You must stop this childish fear. You're starting to be useful to the team or I'll have to send you away"**_

  
His father was always a cruel man, and he was just a child too afraid of his powers, of the dead, of his father and of loneliness. At that time he always believed that his father and the dead were the most terrifying thing he had ever lived. He was wrong, because the world is a cruel place, where powerful and ambitious people could make you disappear with a snap of their fingers.

  
_**"You will become a weapon. You have a beautiful face and a body to match, you're perfect for the new CIA project. You'll come back when you can be useful to the team"** _

  
He was only sixteen when his father turned him over to the military, first through the CIA, then through other projects. Since then his life was a real hell, if his father was bad, scientists were cruel and sadistic, because they were motivated by power and control, moved by curiosity to unravel their powers. At least his father had never let him go hungry or forced him to kill to survive. He never touched him improperly, nor did he allow others to touch him. He did not force him to kill his friends or use them as mere puppets.

  
Even with all the coldness and cruelty of his father, he could always run away to take refuge in his mother, Pogo or his brothers.

  
As a child always imagined spreading his wings and leaving his home, but, being in the military project, all he longed for was to return home. 

  
The first years he tried to resist, to escape, to return home to his family. He always failed and with each failure was forced to suffer different punishments: he still had scars, physical and mental. 

  
Little by little he began to understand that if he did what they wanted, it meant less punishment and a little more freedom, and so became a perfect soldier, a real killing machine. However, his father never returned for him. Damn lying bastard. 

  
For twelve years he lived away from everyone. His work took him around the world, to meet other people like them, the famous "43 Miracle Children", he was even able to find out the identity of his mother. He earned a name in the underworld. He was a damn spy and a very good one.

  
Mission after mission he forgot what he used to be. His only comfort was Dave, his former handler and partner.

  
Pogo's call left him surprised, he must admit that; the surprise turned to laughter and then to tears. He couldn't remember crying that much since Dave's death.

  
He didn't want to go back, it really didn't make sense, there was nothing in that house for him, but his boss ordered him to, and he, Number Four, was a responsible agent, he would do his job and not hesitate to kill anyone who got in his way. 

  
His hand shook a little as he rang the bell. The entrance door was opened and Pogo remained static, watching him, the chimp looked older, a bit exhausted. 

  
"Young Klaus" - was Pogo's affable greeting. He found himself smiling, even against his will, but he would always have a special place in his heart. He, his mother and Ben. 

  
"Good afternoon Dr. Pogo. It's Number Four actually, I haven't used that name in years" - he returned the greeting, was glad it was the monkey who received it, he really didn't want to see his brothers. 

  
"We thought he wouldn't attend" - the surprise in the chimp's voice was palpable 

  
"It was orders" - found himself answering in all sincerity.

  
Pogo nodded, as if he understood his feelings, doubting, but at least he seemed to make the effort. 

  
" Your father's diary is in the office, and Miss Vanya has arrived together with the rest of your brothers, they are in the living room" - 

  
\-------------------------------

  
They were all finally together, back in the academy, the place that saw them grow. This time it was not a happy event but the funeral of their father. A father she hadn't seen since she left for college at eighteen, but it was her father, after all.

  
She looked with nostalgia at the painting of Number Five. It was a beautiful painting, but it didn't portray the essence of her brother at all. Rather, it represented what her father had always longed for from his children. Number Five was always his favorite and his father's disappearance turned him into a real monster. 

  
Diego and Ben bore the scars of their father's training. Even Klaus had been taken away from his family.

  
"Miss Vanya" - Pogo's voice brought her back to the present -"I need you to come with me to the studio" - the rest of her brothers were not even paying attention to her, as usual, too busy discussing their father's death.

She followed her once-teacher into her father's study. She had always been terrified of that place; her father only called them to the studio to punish them. As she entered, there was someone there: a slim man, dressed in a neat, dark-colored suit that accentuated the natural curves of his body, his broad back and slender waist. 

  
Being in an orchestra, it was not unusual to see men in suits, but this man was carrying security even to hold a book. He was gorgeous. His green eyes watched her in amusement. A slow smile on his lips made her nervous, he was wearing lip gloss and eyeliner on his eyes, strangely he looked natural, beautiful.

  
It was that pair of green eyes that reminded her...reminded her of her missing brother.

  
"Klaus?" - she found herself asking, afraid of being wrong

  
"Hello Vanya" - Klaus had practically purred her name.

  
"KLAUS!" - Yes, she screamed, almost never, because no matter how loud she screamed, no one heard her, but, the brother her father sent away was in front of her.

  
\----------------------------

  
Vanya's scream stopped the discussion, her younger sister hardly ever screamed, Allison got up from the chair as if the one screaming was her three-year-old daughter and not her twenty-nine year old sister. Luther, of course, followed Allison like a lost puppy. He shared a look with Diego and they both followed the group. Anyway, the discussion was getting ridiculous. Luther insisted that their father had been killed but the autopsy did not reveal any poison or anything strange. 

  
When he arrived at the studio, his eyes could not believe what he was seeing, Allison and Vanya were hugging a stranger. At his side, Diego placed his hand on his shoulder, but his brother's dark gaze was also fixed on the stranger. 

  
The man peeked out of Allison's hair, and beautiful green eyes returned his gaze. Those eyes that had haunted him for years, visiting him in dreams and nightmares alike. That he looked at every man with brown hair and curlers that crossed his path.

  
His breathing stopped briefly. Finally, Klaus was back.

  
\----------------------------

  
He only spent a few hours with his family, things were really too tense, it seemed that his family was not prepared for his "new personality", they expected him to remain the always joking, sarcastic and liberal Klaus. A social butterfly. He wasn't. Not since he turned 18 and accepted that the military and the agency would not release him.

  
He was an agent, a soldier taking orders from his superior.

  
There was nothing left of little Klaus. 

  
His family was hit again when their other missing brother fell from the sky, through a doorway. Just like his boss said would happen. He did not expect his brother to look like a teenager. 

  
Apparently his brother Five was from the future. Not a very good one if the tired, smart eyes were any indication, the confident but ready stance to attack also showed him, that Five could kill them in the blink of an eye. That and the retinue of mutilated ghosts, who cried out for their brother's death.

He would have to get rid of them.

  
He left the house with a promise to return the next day, even when Vanya and the rest seemed reluctant to let him go. 

  
It felt like a pity for them. Really the Hargreeves brothers seemed happy to get him back, but he preferred to take this situation for what it was, just another mission. After all, he would go away again as soon as his mission was over. Back to the headquarters or wherever his boss sent him.

  
His father's diary was still in his briefcase, he really should read it, but he preferred to take a shower before diving into Reginald's notes and reports. Hot water really is the only thing that can relax him without the need to take pills.

  
Oh, it was really hard for him not to be so dependent on the drugs his bosses were giving him, but he had promised Dave and really didn't want to let him down. Instead he would settle for a shower or a glass of good wine or some other kind of drink. Sometimes alcohol helped drown out the memories of the past and the dead.

  
His internal alarms went off when he felt a new presence inside the apartment, he wrapped a towel around his waist, leaving the shower on, took his gun, which he kept hidden in the bathroom, and quietly peeked into the living room, noticing a dark figure in his living room.

  
"Don't move" - commanded, placing the barrel of the gun on the back of the subject's neck dressed in leather. Absolutely ridiculous and not very practical. 

"Kla...Klaus" - he immediately withdrew his gun when he recognized the stutter of his brother, Diego.

"Two" - he called him by his first name, his hands were shaking, almost killing his own brother

"What the fuck, Klaus?" - Diego no longer stuttered, but looked at him furiously.

His brother really didn't have to be angry, he was just defending himself against a possible intruder, it wasn't the first time he was set up and tried to kill him.

"I'm sorry" - he found himself apologizing anyway - "But you shouldn't have come into my house like that"

His brother must have noticed something on his face because his whole defensive posture relaxed instinctively, now he seemed a little embarrassed - "We followed you, we wanted to make sure you were safe" - that definitely caught his attention 

The lights of the place came on and he found himself looking at the other intruder who did not notice - "Hello Klaus" - of course Ben would go unnoticed.

  
Ben was always his greatest weakness, he would never consider him a threat. It was the same with Dave, there came a moment when he loved the soldier so much that he never considered him a threat, his powers did not detect him and more than once the soldier had caught him off guard. 

  
Seeing Ben still hurt him. His best friend, his first love, the one who gave him the strength to survive all those years.

  
Ben looked at him with his warm chocolate eyes, he had dreamt about those eyes so many nights, longing to be reflected in them again. Now all he wanted was for them to go away. He couldn't bear to see such pure eyes in that. 

  
Not when his hands were stained with so much blood.

  
\-------------------------

  
He had to admit that maybe following Klaus wasn't the smartest idea, much less involving Diego. But, seeing the brunette leave the mansion again brought back painful memories. He would never forget the night his father took his brother away. **"Special training"** he had told them, **"He'll be back soon"** he assured them.

He was naive when he believed his father's words, day after day his hopes were dying when he saw that Klaus was not coming back.

  
So much was his depression that he almost ended up losing his life in a mission. Luther had to drag him home, where his mother was able to save him, although that didn't stop him from being in a state of coma for three months. The scars on his chest were proof that he came close to losing his life.

  
To see his brother again, alive, as beautiful as he always was, was a hard blow. Klaus looked good, a little different, with sharper eyes and a body prepared to attack if necessary, with an elegance and security unheard of in him; but he remained his brother. He could still see the trace of that child who slept by his side for fear of nightmares and screams of the dead.

  
\--------------------------

  
It was not the first time he felt like a nuisance being with his brothers. Klaus and Ben seemed lost in their own world, it was like seeing them 15 years old again, talking to each other, looking and touching each other as if the rest of the world did not exist around them.

  
Honestly, he didn't understand what he was doing there. Eudora was going to kill him if he didn't make it to his night guard.

  
"I'm leaving Ben" Diego didn't even wait for an answer from either of them. The sexual tension between those two was intense. 

  
He hurried out of the room, wondering briefly how Klaus could afford such luxuries. While he shouldn't be so surprised, Klaus had always liked beautiful and luxurious things. He was a golden boy. 

  
Eudora was calling him, that surprised him, he was still supposed to have an hour before taking his night turn.

  
"Diego, there was an attack at Gryddy's, apparently it was a real massacre. You must come immediately" - he sighed when his fiancé didn't even expect an answer from him, the tone of the finished call made him understand that the situation was serious.

  
Hell, he wanted to have a quiet night.

  
\----------------------------  
  


Should he be ashamed of not noticing when Two left his house until he heard the apartment door close?

  
Apparently Ben seemed embarrassed too, that made him smile, Ben was always too shy and quiet. The dark eyes looked anywhere but in his direction. 

  
"I'll go put on some clothes and get something ready," he said as he noticed his nakedness. His brother nodded, even without looking at him and with red cheeks. Ben needed to stop being so cute.

  
He rushed to change and put his gun away, not needed it with Ben, and had several guns hidden around the house in case something happened. For a moment he thought what to wear, he was nervous.He was nervous.He was nervous.He was nervous. He didn't want to make a bad impression on Ben. He looked nostalgically at the black dress he loved to wear, but chose to wear simple pajama pants and an old t-shirt. 

Rushing back into the living room, Ben looked curiously at something, totally static. "Would you like something to drink? Coffee, tea? I have wine and juice too" - he was always grateful that the agency provided him with a house with all the comforts, the only thing he used to take with him were his documents, his weapons and some photographs. 

  
Ben didn't answer right away, so he turned to see him.

  
"You look good here," Ben said, pointing to a photograph. His heart stopped when he noticed that it was a picture of him and Dave on the beach, it was his favorite picture. They both looked at the camera while showing off their matching rings. 

  
"Thank you" - he thanked

  
"When will I meet my brother-in-law?" - Ben's smile seemed sadder and his voice a little more toneless.

  
"He died four years ago,"- he found himself answering,- "Leukemia took us by surprise, he left in peace shortly after we were married"-

  
Talking about Dave was always painful, although the agency's psychologist claimed that he had made wonderful progress during those years. Sometimes he felt that his agency needed new professionals. He loved Dave, it was his unconditional support, the first to treat him as human and not another experiment. They became friends and then lovers. He was his support, his companion in the field and in bed. He was happy during those years. To lose him was to return to his darkest hour.

  
Not even having the comfort of having him as a ghost, as he told Ben, Dave left in peace. He was able to cross over to the afterlife without any problem. That almost destroyed him, and he started using all kinds of drugs, almost lost his job and his life, if it wasn't for his boss he would just be another homeless prostitute.

  
\-------------------------

  
Klaus' sad face extinguished his brother's beauty. It hurt him to see him like that. If he had known that was going to be his reaction he wouldn't have even asked. But the curiosity and sadness he felt knowing that Klaus had found someone to love was killing him. 

  
Knowing that Klaus had lost what seemed to be the love of his life still hurt. It hurt him to know that his brother suffered and was suffering the loss of a loved one and he could not be there for him.

  
"Why didn't you ever come back?" - That question always raced through his head, sometimes he wondered if his brother was dead, because his Klaus, he would have found his way home.

  
Klaus was looking at him, with pain and reproach. As if he had no right to ask such things, it made him angry. At him and the beings that inhabited his body. He could practically hear them shouting in his mind " **mate, take, ours"** he had to make use of all his will power to stop them and not do what they demanded.

  
Klaus seemed to notice also how his shirt was moving restlessly. He tried to close his leather jacket. He had never liked that Eldritch's beasts were notorious. He was embarrassed, most people thought they were horrible and were afraid of him. 

  
A gentle hand rested on his chest - "Hello boys" - of course Klaus had to be the exception to the rule, he always interacted with the creatures, he found them fascinating. - "Thank you for keeping Ben safe" - Yes, Klaus made sure to always tell the creatures how grateful he was to them after every mission. 

  
God, all he wanted to do was kiss Klaus and forget about the world. His first and last kiss was with his brother, the night before he left. Klaus had cornered him in his room, promising to return before kissing him.

  
"I'm sorry I didn't come back" - he heard Klaus' voice breaking - "I tried four times, before I give up. The punishments were always brutal, but I still kept running away, they always found me and the last time, they forced me to watch my guardian die for not doing her job". 

  
It was a shock. He didn't expect his brother to have had such a hard time. - "Eventually I started to obey, if they wanted me to do what they wanted, they would leave me alone. So I became the best. I became Number Four. Dad said he would come for me but he never did" - Klaus shrugged, as if to make a joke - "By the time I realized it, it was too late. It wasn't me, it wasn't the person you loved. I'm not that Klaus anymore. The only one who could love a monster like me was Dave"

  
No. No. Klaus was wrong, in his eyes his Klaus was still that little boy, still the beautiful person who thanked the beasts of hell for keeping him alive. He was still the brother who promised to return. He was still the man he loved.

  
"It's still you, my Klaus is still there and I want him back" - Requested

  
\-----------------------

  
"It's still you, my Klaus is still there and I want him back" - Hearing that order filled him with happiness. His Ben still loved him. Even if he was only a vestige of what he once was. 

  
He never expected his shy Ben to take him by the throat and kiss him. He kissed like a child, just as he had done that night. He moved his lips nervously but anxiously. Totally desperate, like a drowned man fighting for oxygen. Obviously Ben had almost no experience in this love business. It was lovely and exciting to know that.

He found himself getting carried away, somehow ending up in his room. His shirt was left in the way as well as the horrible jacket Ben was wearing and his shirt, with his fingers he slowly walked over the scars, he knew his brother almost died, but seeing those scars was a reminder that he almost lost it.

  
He kissed each one of them as his fingers wrapped around the Asian's hair and reclaimed those anxious lips.

  
They fell on his bed, he didn't know if he should stop or not, he wanted to, but he was so afraid of hurting his brother. They shouldn't even be doing this, sooner or later his mission would end, he would return to the agency, going on mission after mission until he finally lost his life in combat, that was his life. He didn't know any other way to live, and when he left What would happen to Ben? 

  
Ben bit hard on his neck and was surprised by his courage. Now he was totally excited.

  
He said, "Stop thinking. Don't think, you're mine, I'm yours. Nothing else" - he ordered with something bordering on possessive 

  
"Okay Benny Boy" - he agreed, laughing as he felt the grunt of this by the nickname

  
But his laughter quickly changed to somewhat obscene moans over Ben's caresses. It seemed that Ben wanted to devour him. He let himself go. After all, Ben was right, nothing mattered anymore, screw the agency, its boss and its mission. He had come home to Ben, and he didn't seem to let go of him at any time.

  
He belonged to Ben and he would always belong to Ben.


	2. Beloved (translation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was not surprised to see the handsome young man standing at the door. 
> 
> "I don't know whether to be surprised or offended that you are taller" - he found himself saying 
> 
> "I thought you'd like to see me as an adult" - The confidence with which Five walked around showing off his new body made him nervous
> 
> "I liked you better when you were more compact" - annoying Five was his favorite activity
> 
> "You didn't seem to mind making out with my other self" - 
> 
> He laughed at the anger shown by his Five - "What can I say? I like to kiss you in any way.
> 
> "Except when I looked like a child" - 
> 
> "Despite popular belief, I have my limits" - lie, but in the past had been afraid to kiss Five
> 
> "Beloved, you made me wait more than 45 years," protested the adult Five angrily.
> 
> He shrugged his shoulders - "Yet you keep protesting instead of kissing me"

Five was furious, but that was nothing new, his brother was always angry. Too smug, arrogant, frustrated and stressed. The fact that their siblings did not arrive in time to prevent the new apocalypse of 1963 had made Five angry. He had practically locked himself in, after shouting at Klaus. The only other two who did arrive on time. 

  
Waiting inside Eliot's apartment for his brother to calm down, Klaus disappeared again, after arguing with the air. 

  
His brothers were really strange. 

  
No doubt his earlier thinking was reaffirmed when Five began to put on baby powder and talk nonsense, about equations, time travel, Delores and things he preferred not to understand as his brother Klaus was named several times.

  
When his brother stopped babbling, he finally began to understand; apparently Five, the Five who still worked for the commission, was in Dallas to make sure JFK died. 

  
If that Five was there, it meant that there must have been a case as well. One that would allow them to go home and avoid the apocalypse. 

  
His teenage brother was a genius. 

  
"That briefcase can get us home. However, there are several problems. Number one, I am an expert killer, probably the most dangerous killer in the space-time continuum. I know myself and I will not react well to an encounter with myself" - His brother walked nervously through the small room - "Problem number two, and this is the real fly in the ointment, no one should exist in the vicinity of himself in a time line, the consequences can be disastrous" 

  
"What kind of consequences?" - He was really starting to worry about his brother's paranoia, maybe Klaus was right and Five needed a hobby

  
"According to the commission's manual, chapter 27, paragraph 3B, the seven phases of paradoxical psychosis are ..."- Okay, after psychosis he stopped listening, not because he didn't care, but because he was more concerned about his brother's mental health, he was sweating a lot and seemed to be vibrating from the nervousness

  
Maybe they needed the rest of their brothers. Would Vanya be available? Maybe Klaus? Vanya and Klaus were the two closest brothers to Five, not counting the deceased Ben. 

  
"Seven: homicidal rage" - the teenager finished explaining, at no point had he stopped. It walked furiously through the small room. 

  
"Homicidal fury? I honestly don't think that's a good idea, you already look a little hysterical" - he really didn't mean to be rude, Allison would probably tell him not to be so rough, but his brother was hysterical.

  
He looked at him furiously, held his arms, despite his small appearance. - "It's crap, but we don't have a choice. I'm going to need your help to get through this ordeal" - in a way, those words made him feel important. Being Number One and the leader of the academy, he was always on the lookout for his siblings, he liked to be needed. - "I need a guardian in case the paradoxical psychosis becomes extreme" - he was the greatest of them, that they trusted him, even after their mistakes, made him feel good. 

  
He found himself accepting his brother's insane plan, no way was he going to leave Five alone. They all had to come home. 

  
"Whatever happens, we need to get the case back and prevent my other self from making contact with Klaus.

  
Perhaps if he had been a little more cunning like Five or Ben, he would have asked himself what did Klaus have to do with all this? 

  
\----------------------------

There was no need to explain to Luther why his other self should not know that the rest of their siblings were in Dallas, nor why they were there. That could change a lot of things. No, things had to happen as they did. 

  
It was the only way to get home safely and maybe there's a chance with an older body.

  
Maybe if he got his body back, Klaus could finally get back to it and stop thinking about that soldier.

  
Yes, his plan was perfect, not only would he get his family back to 2019 but he would get Klaus back, they could even get Ben back.

  
He and his brother entered the Irish bar, where he knew his other self would be enjoying a beer, making his last and failed calculations to betray the commission and return home. 

  
He was indeed sitting at the bar, just as he remembered it. He looked old, maybe he didn't need to be 58 again, he could modify some calculations and come back a little younger. 

  
"There I am" - he indicated to his brother

  
"Why don't we just take it and run" - his brother asked him, sometimes he wished his siblings understood that he was not a teenager, was a professional killer, a survivor, he would notice them before they could even get close to the case. 

  
"Look, Luther, it's a big risk that I'm here right now, I'm putting my existence at risk," Luther looked at him in confusion. "I would cease to exist" - Ceasing to exist was not an option 

  
Luther seemed to understand, although the confusion was still there. "The best thing we can do is talk to him. I know myself. I know we can reason" - A voice in his head, similar to Delores, warned him that he was wrong. 

  
He watched as his brother took the lead and introduced himself to his other self, and remained hidden behind the column, waiting for a sign from Luther. He hoped his plan would work. 

  
"Hello stranger" - he greeted his other self when Luther called him

  
\--------------------------

  
He saw himself as a teenager again, obviously something had gone wrong during his escape to 2019, and he ended up as a 16-year-old. When he saw his brother, Luther, in that bar, he knew something had gone wrong. Very wrong. The worst part was finding himself. 

  
Although he looked like a teenager, he claimed to be 14 days older than him. He looked for the rest of his siblings, especially Klaus. They were not there. 

Where were the rest of his siblings? 

  
The teenager's plan was good, he had to admit that, but the paranoia of the weather was beginning to cloud both their minds. He tried to put as much distance between them as possible, trying to clear his mind. 

  
Luther, he went into the bathroom shortly thereafter. Number One, as strong as he could be, was quite naive. It didn't take long to convince him and remove information from the apocalypse. After all, he needed to know how to prevent the end of the world.

  
"Vanya was angry at all the things we did to her as a child, for ignoring her and leaving her behind. For hiding the truth about her powers," - his brother casually commented, -"We always thought she didn't have powers or anything special like Klaus." - At the mention of the brunette, his senses were alerted, his teenage self had refused to name the rest of his siblings - "But both were a real surprise. Not only was Vanya extremely powerful, but Klaus was able to summon and make Ben material to help us, apparently Ben never crossed over to the other side, always at Klaus' side" - Of course Ben would stay with Klaus, they were both each other's favorite brother. Four and Six, always together. Not even death could separate them - "It's a shame Ben couldn't cross the portal with us when we couldn't stop the apocalypse. Luckily Klaus managed to survive"

  
It was as if the world had stopped, all his plans were put on the back burner. Klaus was alive, he was in Dallas. A few meters or a few kilometers from there. 

  
Luther didn't even realize it until he felt the edge of the knife in his neck - "Where is my Klaus, Luther? 

\-----------------------------

He bit his lips, the sweat was bothering him, it had been more than ten minutes since Luther followed his old self to the bathroom. Something was wrong, obviously trusting Luther was a mistake. 

  
He ran to the bathroom, Luther was passed out. God was going to kill the fool after all this was over.

  
"Luther" - he slapped him to wake him up

  
Apparently the coup worked, his brother opened his eyes - "It's gone... It hit me and it's gone."

No Sherlock! The intelligence of his brothers left him speechless. 

  
"What happened?" - he asked, trying to hold back the urge to wring his neck

  
Luther stood up, still dizzy - "I don't know, we were talking about what happened, I thought it was a good idea to tell you more details" - he clenched his fists reminding himself how much he missed his brothers and sisters and that they were his family and therefore he couldn't kill them. - "I slipped out to tell him that Klaus and the others were here"

  
What part of his past self should not have come close to Klaus did Luther not understand? 

  
\-------------------------------

  
Being kidnapped was no fun at all. Especially since they were supposed to keep a low profile. The last thing his mind could provide was that they were in the FBI office and both Diego and Allison were passed out from the power of their little sister.

  
People really needed to stop meddling and kidnapping their family. It didn't end well for the world.

  
He looked for Ben, but couldn't feel it. Where was his brother?

  
"Klaus" - 

  
He turned around, a strange older man was looking at him, he did not know who he was. Perhaps another of his followers? 

  
"Yes dear?" - he found himself answering 

  
The stranger laughed, it was a mixture of happiness that bordered on madness. He moved away a little from the man, but he did not allow him to move too far, the big hands took him by the waist. He was paralyzed, the stranger was not an ugly man, on the contrary, and although he had slept with much of his followers, he felt strangely familiar with this man.

  
"It's been so long, Klaus" - The man's lovely clear eyes looked at him as if he were a treasure, he couldn't remember the last time someone looked at him that way. - "My beloved, I missed you" - 

  
My beloved...the man had called him 'Beloved'. There was only one person in his life who called him that, and now he had the body of a teenager and seemed to hate it. 

**_Both were lying in bed, enjoying the silence of the night, had snuck into Five's room after his special training in the mausoleum. The screams of the dead were still echoing in his ears._ **

  
**_Sometimes he just wanted some company and no one was more perfect than his grumpy brother. They were always close. But it was at night that they both enjoyed each other's company._ **

  
**_Five sometimes needs to be distracted enough to take his mind off his obsession with time travel and its equations. And he just needed someone alive to take care of him._ **

  
**_At first it was just two brothers comforting each other, but lately the hormones seemed to cloud his mind and change his relationship._ **

  
**_What began with sweet kisses now wreaked havoc on his body. The kisses evolved to the point that the mere rubbing of their lips was not enough. The caresses stopped being shy. And two by three the hands of both would venture under the clothes._ **

  
**_As in that moment._ **

  
**_Tired of the sweet kisses, now Five was becoming more daring, caressing his stomach with his nails. His body arched at the pleasant sensation._ **

  
**_The kisses and caresses of his brother always left him floating on the clouds. Much better than any herb he smoked._ **

  
**_"You look adorable beloved" - the conceited laughter made him nervous_ **

  
**_Five started calling him beloved some time ago. He loved being called that, in fact, he loved it so much that he would never allow anyone but his Five to call him that._ **

  
"Fivey?" - His voice shook a little, Five simply kissed him.

  
An angry scream interrupted the long-awaited meeting. A much smaller body crashed into Five. 

  
He looked on in something like shock at the sight of two Five fighting.

  
What on earth?

  
His older brother's arms helped him up from the ground. Allison, Diego, and Vanya were all staring at their brother's fight. Luther had a gun and didn't seem to know who to shoot. The two Fives began to blink around the room. Both Diego and Luther ended up being beaten, while their sisters ran to their side and stood in a corner. 

  
"We must stop them and leave," Allison reported, trying to guess where they would appear. 

  
"Any idea how to stop our psychopathic brothers?" -he was sorry to ask that question because you both looked at him like he was dumb. 

  
\----------------------------

  
He had to admit that his other self seemed to predict his blows. It was a fight not to end. Both knew and recognized each other's movements.

  
"I didn't wait 45 years to leave without Klaus," - informed his older self.

  
"I have 14 more days, I'm older. Klaus is mine" - he didn't care if he was himself. He wouldn't give up his brother.

  
"You mean you have 14 more days but you never acted? - low blow, it was a very low blow

  
"I was trying to save our family" - he fought back, Luther got in the way of both of them, so he ended up getting hit again

  
"Enough" - asked his brother as he felt another kick in his private parts

"I heard the rumor that they were both standing still" - finally the power of their sister left them immobile.

  
"They caused more damage than I did" - was Vanya's accusatory voice

  
"Well, that happens when two males dumbass fight over what they think is a possession, little sister" - Klaus sounded a little angry

  
\----------------------------

  
Well Allison finally tired of Luther being abused had stopped them. The first thing he would do was buy her another nice rug. Because watching those two fight and destroy everything in their path with a murderous rage was not pretty. He was going to have a long conversation with Five about anger management classes. His brother couldn't go around killing and destroying everything. 

  
Luckily Luther was able to explain the situation. His Five had sought out his other self to use the briefcase and return to 2019. That briefcase was damaged in the fight. Now they had two Fives who wanted to kill each other over something called "Paradoxical Psycho" and there was no way to go home.

  
The worst thing is that they had lost Ben.

  
"Well. This is a disaster" - he found himself saying what was going through everyone's mind - "How did you get back the first time Five?" 

  
The teenager looked at him in confusion -"I opened a portal, but I don't remember any of this happening, the future has changed. I will disappear"

  
"Can you do it again?" - Five shrugged his shoulders, he was being stopped by Diego from attacking his other version. He took the teenager's face in his hands - "Can you open the gate?" - he asked again, this time in a firmer tone

  
Five nodded this time, after meditating for a second - "Open it" - ordered 

  
He knew that his brothers were surprised; they had never heard him talk to his brother like that. But Five was someone special as a teenager. He knew what needed to be done to get his attention. 

  
He walked over to the other Five. Luther still held him back - "Go home, try to save us" - and begged him 

  
"I won't leave without you" - Oh it was lovely your old man

  
"I will be in the past. You know that. I know you know. But if you don't leave, your other self, it's going to disappear. I don't want to lose you again" - he was sad, to tell you the truth. He walked over to Allison, whispering a few words to her that the rest of his siblings couldn't hear.

  
The portal opened behind the old man, who seemed confused, as if he didn't know what to do. 

  
"Go" - he heard his Five command the other.

  
The open portal showed the Hargreeves family gathered, the older brothers seemed to want to protect the women, he saw himself running for a fire extinguisher. It was a funny scene. The fire extinguisher almost hit Luther. That would have been epic. 

"Allison. Do your thing" - wasn't going to let his Five disappear. 

  
"I heard the rumor that you forgot this meeting and were coming home" - the old Five's eyes blurred to white and he jumped into the portal.

  
The portal closed and everyone was silent. 

  
"Ben is gone" - that was all he said before leaving.

  
\--------------------------------

  
Somehow they had been able to stop the Commission. Vanya was able to save her girlfriend and she son. Of course, Lila had escaped with the briefcase, but the Handler was killed by the Sweden. There was no great loss there. 

  
The commission was now in charge of Herb. He was happy for his old partner. Even he seemed happy to let them go, to return home without any repercussions. 

  
Perhaps it was too much, but he found himself asking one last favor. His friend didn't seem too surprised, but agreed anyway. He couldn't give Klaus back his brother Ben, but maybe he would be enough.

  
\-----------------------------

  
He was proud of his family. It was a shame that Ben couldn't see them, but he was sure his brother would be happy for them. The Commission had been arrested, and Vanya seemed to have acquired a little more courage in herself along with her memories. He felt sorry for Allison and Ray, but this one did not seem so distressed, in fact, she seemed happy to be back in 2019 with her daughter. Luther was happy if Allison was happy. Diego looked quite melancholy about Lila, but something told him that his brother would see the woman again. They both looked at each other as if they were each other's world. 

  
He was not surprised to see the handsome young man standing at the door. 

  
"I don't know whether to be surprised or offended that you are taller" - he found himself saying 

  
"I thought you'd like to see me as an adult" - The confidence with which Five walked around showing off his new body made him nervous

  
"I liked you better when you were more compact" - annoying Five was his favorite activity

  
"You didn't seem to mind making out with my other self" - 

  
He laughed at the anger shown by his Five - "What can I say? I like to kiss you in any way.

  
"Except when I looked like a child" - 

  
"Despite popular belief, I have my limits" - lie, but in the past had been afraid to kiss Five

  
"Beloved, you made me wait more than 45 years," protested the adult Five angrily.

  
He shrugged his shoulders - "Yet you keep protesting instead of kissing me"

Both looked at each other for a while, they couldn't tell who made the decision, but they ended up kissing as if there was no tomorrow. 

  
\----------------------------

  
Her brother Diego groans in annoyance. Everyone was waiting for Klaus and Five to leave the house, he was supposed to go in search of the medium to return to the future, but more than an hour had passed and the two were not showing any signs of life. The house was dark and the lights were off. 

She wasn't stupid, she wasn't going to get into that house.

  
"Did they kill each other? - Luther's innocent question confused her

  
"Oh Luther" - her sister Allison looked at Luther in exasperation - "Yes they are killing each other, but not the way you think" 

  
"Allison I don't need that image in my head" - exclaimed Diego

  
"What image? I don't understand...Ohhh" - Luther's red face made them all laugh. 

  
There were things that were never going to change in their family. Having Five and Four together was only natural. Those two seemed to be born to be with each other, even when they seemed to be killing each other.

  
"In the end, Klaus was right," she looked at her sister curiously - "Five grew up to be someone sexy"- 

  
"Allison!" - shouted their brothers in shame

  
Yes, there were things that would never change. 


	3. Beautiful liar (Diego/Klaus/Ben)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soliloquy3000: I was hoping I could make a request. So I imagine something like dark rest of the umbrella academy, with the Hargreaves being all dark and taking over the world (Ben is alive in this). But I imagine something like Klaus ran away way before they did anything drastic, and he’s not sitting around while the rest of the Hargreaves rule. He’s going around starting rebellions, riots, all that kind of stuff. Maybe Klaus worked on his powers. The Hargreaves consider him their own Robin Hood. Now, imagine the Hargreaves capture their local Robin Hood, and imagine how shocked they are when they realize it’s their long lost brother, Klaus.
> 
> I imagine Klaus being romantically involved with Ben and Diego, so this would be a Two/Four/Six prompt, I guess. Maybe with background Fiveya and Alluther. Maybe it gets a little dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soliloquy3000. I hope I have met your expectations. Your idea was wonderful, do not hesitate to make more request. Thank you very much

He arranged his weapon to try to keep it hidden. He felt he was being followed and the ghost of a homeless man confirmed his suspicions. The city was dangerous at night, since his siblings had gained some power and ruled the underworld, life in his picturesque city became hell. He thought about leaving many times, but simply getting away from Eudora, Dave and the others in the Resistance was not a practical idea.

Besides, staying in the town he grew up in allowed him to be close to his siblings. Even if there was nothing left of those sweet children. Guilt was his main reason for still standing firm with the Resistance. His objection had nothing to do with altruistic motives, of course he wanted Eudora and his friends to be safe, but his main goal was to save his siblings.

Never did he regret leaving the Academy, when only fifteen years old. The tortures, covered up as training, that his father exposed him to were too much for his adolescent psyche. They were just children. He wanted a better life. One where he didn't have to endure his father's constant threats, the indifference of his siblings and the cruelty of the dead.

He escaped and never looked back. He wandered the streets for a while, being chased by his father's men. He learned to survive and understood that, if he used, he could be caught by his father, his men or his brothers, so he had to sober up. For a while he escaped from the city, wandering between various cities and countries, learning languages and meeting other people. It was a good life. Even when he constantly had to be on the run.

From time to time he heard rumors of his hometown, that quaint and safe city was nicknamed the new **"Gotham"** , after the Batman comics. Corruption and crime were common. So were the disappearances and the dead.

He was afraid to return, but during his trip through Turkey, while enjoying a beer, the television began to broadcast a special report. It was his brother Ben who was seriously injured. His heart was squeezed by the sight of blood and while the other citizens were celebrating, the guilt consumed him.

He was back in his city before he knew it. It was horrible how that city had changed in ten years. Not only did his city look dark and scary, but the number of ghosts that haunted it left him paralyzed. On the first night he was almost raped, if it wasn't for the intervention of Eudora and Dave, who saved his skin by listening to his screams.

That's how he met the Resistance. A group of vigilantes who fought against his siblings and the crimes of the place. The Resistance accepted him and was grateful for his powers. They even accepted that at some point he was part of the Academy without causing him too much trouble.

Dave had been a real support. He was his best friend and lately their relationship was starting to move into other areas. Dave had even asked him out on a date. For the first time in a long time he was happy. Even when his siblings were a pain in the ass. Dave and Eudora became his family.

Turning a corner, in a hurry to escape, was supposed to be a routine route. A knife was stuck right next to his head. He managed to evade it by pure muscular memory.

He looked at the man dressed in leather. Number Two in all his glory looked at him amused.

"Oh my, if it isn't little Robin Hood" - the slowness of his brother's voice along with the marked mockery bothered him.

Robin Hood is like his brothers and the rest of the city had nicknamed him. As he stole from the rich to give to the needy, had even stopped several of his siblings' raids and thwarted many plans, levitating power and telekinesis helped him quite a bit in stopping his brothers' plans. He never used the ghosts around them for fear of being exposed.

"Two," he greeted, watching the man's every move, was happy to know that his brothers did not yet recognize him as Number Four. Luckily he chewed it and his long, tight clothes hid his face and distinctive tattoo.

"It's been a while since I've had the pleasure of your beautiful Hood body" - Diego licked his lips lasciviously

"Oh, darling, make me fall in love with your words" - he turned his eyes tired of the continuous flirting of Two. "It's been a busy night, I'd like to go home"

Diego laughed as if he had made a joke - "Sure. You must be tired after you and your little boyfriend dismantled another one of our businesses,"- he nodded sympathetically, -"It's a shame my patience is wearing thin with you, my love. We would really make a nice couple. I could give you more than that poor soldier can give you"-

He laughed, totally amused by Diego's jealousy - "I doubt you have his resistance in bed" - I winked at him, because yes, the flirting between them was part of their strange relationship.

He loved making fun of his siblings, he knew what fiber to touch to get them off. That had saved them more than once. He entertained them long enough and his friends could escape, he was used to fighting them, his muscle memory knew how to avoid them. Not beat them, but elude them. The brute force was left to Dave and the strategy to Eudora, thank you. He was more the entertainment and a very good one.

Diego's face was distorted with rage before he relaxed - "Don't say I didn't warn you" -

He tensed up, his body was ready but the ghosts around him whispered in fear, he managed to dodge a tentacle on his back. Shit. He had never been attacked between two. I had cornered him and he fell into the trap like an idiot.

He tried to avoid the tentacles and knives that were occasionally thrown in his direction. Strangely, none of his brothers seemed willing to hurt him; they seemed to be just having fun with him. They cornered him between a dumpster and a wall.

"Two. Six. Stop playing with your food" - Five's annoying voice was heard at the entrance to the alley, it must have really upset his brothers if half of them were here.

"Oh wow, it's the gnome" - he said to Five's chagrin

"You never let us have any fun" - Moody Whisperer Two.

He was really trapped, he didn't want to use his powers on the ghosts, because his brothers would recognize him right away, but being trapped was not an option. Dave was waiting for him at home.

His hands lit up blue, the ghosts began to emerge from all sides to the amazement of the three of them. Two looked at him as if he had finally put the pieces together. Six pulled back his tentacles, as if his body were burning.

"I'm sorry, but I promised to be home," he said, after he kicked Dos in the knees. Five was fighting with some ghosts and Ben just stared at him in shock.

"Klaus?" - Ben's uncertainty loosened his knees, he turned to see him, even when he knew he had to run

_**"I heard the rumor that you were passing out"** _\- The image of Ben holding it was the last thing he saw. He never noticed that Allison was with them. Rookie mistake.

\---------------------------------

He woke up tied to a chair, which he thought with some resignation. At least his brothers hadn't beaten him up or anything, in fact, the chair was very comfortable. He was back at the academy, he knew that from the old paintings.

"I see that Klaus woke you up" - he looked at his brother Ben. - "You really were a pain in the ass" -

"What can I say? I've always been a headache for this family" - he found himself responding, he had to find a way out.

Ben laughed - "Yes, you always were" - his brother's nostalgic, almost human smile amazed him. -"The good thing is that you're finally home"

Oh no. That's for sure. - "It's not my house anymore, Benny"-

Ben laughed, something bordering on crazy - "You belong to us Klaus, this is your home. You will never leave here again. Not now that we've got you back" -

**His brothers were crazy, really crazy. What the hell had Reginald done to them?**

\- "Come on, Six. This isn't fun anymore" -

Ben raised his perfect eyebrow, looked at him as he did when he was a child and did some clowning around to cheer up his brothers. Really, the whole situation was escalating scales that were scratching things I didn't want to think about. He tried to summon his ghosts. The soldiers and policemen that his brothers had killed, but he couldn't, it was as if something was holding back his powers. For the first time he realized he couldn't see or hear anything. It was as if their powers had been turned off.

\- "Do you like it? Five and I designed it for you. We knew how much you hated your powers, we found notes from our father, we designed it for you, so that you would never have to see those things again. You don't have to worry about anything anymore and you don't need to run away again" - Ben put his hand around his neck, caressing the necklace - "You're home, and that's all that matters. We forgive you your little pranks with the rebels,"- he nodded as if he were an understanding father. -"We started to think you were dead when we couldn't find you, but you came back"-

Yes, he came back because they were his brothers, he wanted to get them back, help them, but as he saw his sibling now, he knew that nothing was left of his sweet siblings. They were empty shells of what they once were. There was nothing left to save. The worst part was that he was trapped with them again.

**I'm sorry Dave** , it was his thought before he let himself go in the dark. He was very tired.

\-------------------------------

His siblings seemed happy behind the walls of the academy, Allison was combing his hair as gently as when he was a child and played fashion shows with her and Vanya. His little sister, now always white-eyed, found himself missing his sister's warm gaze. The three of them were in his older sister's room, Allison was preparing him for the supposed night of his life.

"I heard that Diego and Ben have something big ready for you,"- Allison told him as she applied makeup. -"They asked me to make you beautiful, the fools, you are already beautiful, little brother"-

Oh, how he missed his sweet sisters, they always helped him when he wanted to put on dresses, skirts and beautiful clothes. They were his accomplices during his first years of discovering his sexuality.

Diego knocked on the door before poking his head out - "May I come in? I have a gift for Klaus" -

His sisters seemed pleased. The box was rectangular, he accepted the gift as an obligation, he had learned not to reject anything his siblings gave him if he didn't want to cause a scene, which ended in a rage and with dead people around town.

Inside were black lace lingerie. It was really divine, but his stomach contracted nervously. That was another thing that changed in his home, apparently that brotherhood that existed among the Hargreeves children was no longer what he remembered. Or maybe it was and now it didn't seem so normal.

Oh he always knew Allison was in love with Luther and this one with her. Their father had forbidden it completely, breaking his sister's heart. But without their father around, Allison and Luther were a couple just like Vanya and Five. The latter had yet to be confirmed. It seems that a certain Delores was also involved.

Besides, he was not one to judge his siblings, he also had a thing for Diego and Ben in the past. It was normal, the only contact with other humans had been between themselves.

"Get out, we'll have it ready at seven as agreed" - scolded Vanya, trying to get Diego out of the room.

"Well I'm going, you don't have to push me" - Diego bent down so his face was next to his - "I can't wait until tonight, my love" - Two had to hold him by the neck to be able to kiss him.

That was another thing that bothered him. He and Diego had always flirted, even as children, but that innocent flirting had escalated to levels beyond the platonic. Now I knew this bordered on incestuous. It bothered him.

Dave had always warned him that Two had an obsession with him. It wasn't a simple playfulness as he thought and assured his friend.

The thought of Dave and Eudora was distressing, would they be looking for him? Would they have left him for dead? He was supposed to have a date with Dave, but that was over two months ago. Imagining the pain of Dave and his friends was devastating. He wanted to go home, but he couldn't find a way to escape his siblings. They had him under constant supervision.

"You will look beautiful tonight, Ben and Diego are very lucky" - assured Vanya while caressing his face.

He had stopped counting the times Ben or Diego had cornered him somewhere to kiss him. They were always kind but possessive, reminding him of the kisses they gave each other as children. But there was nothing innocent or sweet anymore.

**Everyone was sick.**

\-------------------------------------

He had been taken to the greenhouse on the roof terrace, the place looked beautiful, the distinctive smell of flowers and various plants overwhelmed him. No doubt this was his sister Vanya's job, she had always liked botany. At the center of it all was Ben and Diego waiting for him on a blanket. It was a picnic.

His eyes filled with tears. They always had a picnic when their father went on trips.

"We knew you would love Klaus" - Ben took him by the hand to gently kiss his knuckles, before taking him to the blanket.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart" - said Diego, kissing him on the lips.

Ben separated them - "We said we'd wait until after dessert" - he scolded his more serious brothers

He sat quietly among them, a plan was forming in his mind. He needed to get out of there, in fact, while his sisters were taking him to the terrace he thought it was his chance to run away, he knew several places through which he could escape. However, when he saw the place and the picnic his mind went back to a better time. Perhaps his brothers still had salvation. He would wait to see how things would develop.

The night of the three of them advanced slowly, he let himself be fed by his brothers and fed a spoiled Diego. He seemed to enjoy their attention as Ben caressed his bare shoulders and occasionally kissed him on the neck. The necklace did not allow much movement.

"It's uncomfortable" - he found himself saying with a downcast look

Ben and Diego looked at him with concern. His stomach turned because of what he was about to do - "The necklace, it's uncomfortable and it doesn't match my dress" - he protested

Ben shook his head and Diego stirred restlessly, "No," said Ben.

He shed a few tears - "But Ben, I want you to kiss me more, but this stupid necklace won't let you" - Diego and Ben's eyes darkened from lust - "I want to be marked, can you imagine Diego's hands around my neck or your tentacles" - just imagining that excited him.

For years they had been a close trio, following each other like ducklings. It was not uncommon for him to fantasize many times about his brothers taking him. In fact, his first kisses had been with them. His first times were with these two.

Diego couldn't seem to take it anymore, so he threw himself at him and started kissing him in total desperation. He groaned at such a passionate kiss, and stretched out his hand to Ben. Calling to him. Just like a mermaid would do to sailors to die in the water. Ben fell down before him.

\-----------------------------

**His brothers were rude** , he thought as he walked slowly, his body hurt in places he did not know could hurt in such a pleasant way. Somehow his plan worked and even he could not believe that his brothers would fall for that old trick.

Sure, he waited until his brothers were exhausted to knock them out, he was not a good hand-to-hand fighter, but Ben and Diego were too tired. It was just a matter of waiting for the right moment or at least that was what was repeated over and over again to calm their conscience.

"Klaus" - Dave's surprised call scared him

Dave ran to him, moved nervously, filled with guilt. -"God Klaus, we thought we'd lost you," - said the soldier, hugging him.

He walked away from the soldier a bit, uncomfortable with the soldier's hug - "I'm fine Dave, you know me, I'm immortal" - they both laughed, happy to see each other again. It didn't take long for Eudora and a few others to meet him.

He felt guilt at seeing the joy in Dave's clear eyes. It was obvious that all the resistance had been looking for him. Eudora looked at him with her keen dark eyes, and then denied with amusement.

He was happy to be home. They let him go after a brief interrogation. They wanted to make sure that nothing bad had been done to him. It never crossed their minds that he might have betrayed them and that made him feel bad. He slept and had sex with his brothers, and none of his friends knew or suspected.

He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, caressing the marks left on his body by Diego and Ben, groaning as he remembered the way his brothers touched and caressed him. He had been taken to heaven and hell twice that night. There was nothing left of the beautiful lingerie Diego had bought him. Ben had destroyed them.

**He was a scumbag. Because he couldn't wait until his next meeting with his brothers.**


	4. Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous ask: I want a fic where Klaus is an Omega who prostitutes himself because most of his alphas (his siblings) abandoned him. He has to have several daddy sugars, who consent to him and give him love. In the end Klaus breaks the bonds with his toxic brothers.

* * *

Life on the streets is not easy, but somehow he was able to survive from the age of eighteen to twenty-nine with no problem, it is true that most of the time he was too high to know what was wrong with him, but he survived. It was quite an achievement for an Omega like him.

In fact, his life wasn't all bad, if there were abusive boyfriends and proxies who used him, but he also met interesting people and many of his clients were quite generous with him.

What happened is that all those expensive gifts?, He sold them or exchanged them for drugs. What a waste.

But now, months after getting sober and going back to the past, he could remember why he chose to live on the street, selling his body and using drugs. His family sucked. All of them.

Yes, even Ben. Who seemed to want to put as much distance between them as possible, taking advantage of being alive again. Really, he couldn't blame Ben. He was never a good brother, much less a good person, but then, neither were his siblings, although they loved to pretend to be.

The drugs often mixed up his memories or, so he wanted to believe so as not to go crazy. He was an omega in an alpha family, the shame of the family, the whore of the family. He laughs in a broken way as he remembers how he was claimed by each of his siblings during his adolescence, of course all of this was orchestrated by his father.

His brothers took him in, became his alphas as if he were a mere prize, and perhaps that was fine within the academy, they had almost no contact with the outside world. But once he was able to spread his wings and get away from his family, he realized that this was not normal, the way he was treated was so degrading and abrupt, they were thoughts of previous centuries.

His siblings, after discovering that society could see them in a bad way, threw him away, just as a child does with a broken toy. It was he who suffered most of the pain when his bonds were broken and most of the time he felt like a useless omega. Drugs were the salvation from his madness.

He traveled back in time for only a year until his brother Five was able to fix things, to be honest, it was a bad year, they fell out just as Reginald was starting to get tougher with his training and seemed obsessed with making his powers go beyond seeing dead.

Now they were back in the present, where they were no longer in danger of causing an apocalypse. Or so he claimed, the family genius. Ben was also alive. He was happy for his brother, but as they arrived at the mansion, and while his brothers were celebrating, he slowly walked away towards his room.

He took some things, like his little unicorn doll, which was a gift from his mother, and he didn't plan to leave it behind, and other little things, which were really worthless. The most expensive thing he owned was his guitar, but he would leave it, even though he was sober he was no longer able to play, his hands were shaking too much.

He went back down and crossed paths with Pogo, apparently none of his brothers noticed his absence or didn't care.

— “Are you leaving now, young Klaus?” — asked the monkey

Klaus turned to see him, no doubt he would miss the butler — “Yes Pogo, this is not my home, it was never” —

The chimpanzee looked at him with his big round eyes, so wise, but he found himself attending — “This will always be your home” — tried to appease — “In spite of everything that happened, your father loved you and he would want you to stay” —

Klaus slapped annoyingly, the monkey's pious lies could no longer cure his bleeding heart. He raised his left hand, showing his “Goodbye” tattoo, and walked out the door. For the first time in years he felt completely free. Even if the marks on his neck dictated otherwise.

* * *

Meeting one: Allison

Despite her return to the present, her life was not much changed. She was still divorced from Patric, and he still had full custody of Claire, making it impossible for her to see her child. Her ex-husband wouldn't even pass the phone to her daughter.

She was totally desperate and although her family tried to support her, they had only made the situation worse. Luther threatened Patrick in public and that led to a restraining order being placed against him and her family.

Such was her desperation that she begged Five to show her up inside Claire's room. In a big mistake, her daughter began screaming at the sight of her uncle, drawing the attention of the babysitter and Patrick. Now she was in jail. Five left her in the room when she felt the police sirens. Obviously her brother could not risk being seen with his teenage body.

She rested her head heavily against the wall, Ben and Diego were trying to get her released, Luther couldn't even get near Los Angeles. Vanya had had a panic attack, but she was trying to find a good lawyer, willing to release her.

— “Wow, I never thought I'd live long enough to see like this, sister” — Her brother's annoying voice made her turn around in surprise.

Klaus looked radiant and beautiful in a tight dress, which is she wasn't mistaken was Dior brand. Part of the latest collection, was she hallucinating? That must have been it, her Omega escaped again a few months ago, and everyone, absolutely everyone, thought he was back on drugs. Klaus was a hopeless case, he would never change, but looking at him now, she couldn't be so sure. Not when his brother seemed so healthy and delicious. He was giving off a delicious smell of fertility from every pore

— “Klaus?” — she whispered in a hoarse voice, she had forgotten how good Klaus smelled — “What are you doing here? This is no place for an Omega,”- she said a bit annoyed.

Klaus took off his sunglasses, looking at her with his deep green eyes — “Oh honey, I've been in worse places than this, like the academy” — indicated as if it was no big deal

True, Klaus had been in prison for drug possession for three months. In fact, her omega called her for help, but at the time she was courting Patrick and could not lose her fiancé to her ex-omega.

— “Klaus, this is not a good time”-

Klaus laughs funny — “I know dear, you look absolutely pathetic, but I'm not here to make fun of you. I'm here to make a deal” —

Allison laughs — “You're seriously going to talk to me about being pathetic. What can a drug addict like you offer me? — She knows she's being cruel, but really her omega has to be so rebellious, as soon as she leaves this place, she's going to look for it and drag him back home.

-"Well, if you'd just get your head out of your ass, you'd see that I can not only get you your freedom but also part of the custody of your daughter,” - he pulled out some papers from his purse- “Believe it or not, I have my contacts. Judge Hammon is very generous when treated with care and respect.

The actress grunts, angry, jealous — “You're sleeping with him” — she declares angrily — “I remind you that you have six alphas” —

Klaus shrugs — “I remind you that we were forced and you really don't want me and I got tired of expecting something from you” —

— “You should get me out of here just because I'm your sister and you know it's not fair”-

Klaus shrugs — “It's not fair, but it is what it is, I'm offering you your freedom and the right to see your daughter, in return I only ask that you sign your resignation as my alpha to get rid of your mark” —

Allison thinks about it briefly, the offer was no doubt good but a part of her, her alpha, is scratching her insides, annoyed with the idea that her omega is giving them up, even if their bond was forced. Knowing that Klaus was there, within reach of a call, was always comforting, if she cut that alpha/omega link, what was left for them?

Absolutely nothing. Because seeing his brother so cold and distant, she knew she had lost him. Like omega and brother. She signed without looking, at least she would get Claire back.

* * *

Meeting two: Luther

Allison and Claire were finally home, the girl didn't seem happy to be there, and she constantly asked about her father and if she could go back to the hotel where Patrick is staying. Allison spent over a year without seeing her daughter, in fact, it was three years because of the time travel, but the girl seemed reluctant to be with them.

The worst thing was the news that Klaus had asked her to give up being his omega. To erase all bonds. Science advanced in such a way that, in less than an hour, the alpha/omega bonds could be erased and exterminated. As if they had never been there.

It hurt him to think that Klaus was slipping through his fingers again. But he would not allow it, there was nothing Klaus could offer him. He would not allow the omega of the family to escape. The invitation to the expensive restaurant only indicated to Luther that his brother was still in bad steps.

When he arrived at the place, it was unoccupied and empty except for a table in the middle. Klaus wore an elegant three-piece suit, which fitted perfectly into his graceful body. Allison was right, Klaus looked radiant and beautiful as he once did.

-"I see that you dared to come, Spaceboy” - the omega said with some mischief.

— " Comport yourself Klaus” —

Klaus laughed — “Or are you going to hang me like Luther did that afternoon?" — The question was as sharp as any of Diego's knives.

He was embarrassed by his primitive and animal-like behavior — “Enough Klaus, let's go home. Everyone is worried” —

Klaus' eyebrows rose neatly — “Are you worried about me? God, I want to cry from the emotion, and tell me when did you realize I left the house? "— he asked omega as he placed his hand on his chin, as if he were really interested in the elder's answer. He smiled as he saw that his brother did not have a satisfactory answer — “Let me guess, it was Ben or Vanya who noticed my absence. Because I know for sure that you didn't even care until your fragile ego was hurt by the news Allison gave you. Do you think I'm a good lay like when we were teenagers and Dad wouldn't let you have sex with Allison? "—

— “Enough!” — in that one blow broke the oak table.

Several guns were pointed at his head, the men he had not noticed seemed willing to protect his brother. Klaus raised his left hand, to reassure the men, most of them were betas.

— “Well, seeing as how you're not going to calm down or be civilized, because that's not our style. I come to propose something to you...” —

Luther denies with his head, without letting Klaus finish — “No. There's nothing you can offer me, you're going home, even if I have to use my right as alpha to crawl” —

— “Your alpha rights are illegal at this time, even though Dad allowed it at the academy. Besides, you didn't let me finish, rude” — replies the omega, taking out a jar from his suit

— “Do you know what this is? No, of course not, but I will tell you because I am generous, it is a serum that can give you back your human form” -

\- “You're lying” — his brother's attitude infuriates him

-"I don't, it was made by the same scientist who helped Dad create that other serum, there was a solution to that medicine that was still in experimentation, but of course Dad never gave it to you” — he said calmly — “It was given to me as a gift by Dad's associate for being so kind to his son. You can call him if you want, or call Pogo, he knows too” —

Luther doesn't know what to believe, but allows one of his brother's bodyguards to give him a phone, dials Pogo first, he knows the chimp won't lie to him. And Pogo sing like a little bird, what his brother said was true. He ends up signing his brother's request, wishing he didn't, but maybe if he got his old body back, Allison would love him again.

* * *

Meeting three and four: Diego and Ben

He didn't expect to meet his other two alphas, the ones closest to his heart, until much later. But Diego and Ben always found a way to meet him, wherever he was. Luckily he was prepared.

— “Let's go home Klaus, you've already taught us a lesson. You won, let's go back now” — says his always calm Ben, but he can see the Horrors moving restlessly. His three bodyguards get stiffer, but are dismissed. There's nothing to fear, Diego and Ben, no matter how brusque they were, would never physically harm him.

— “No”-he calmly informs them.

Diego throws a knife at his feet, and immediately his bodyguards draw their guns, turn his annoyed eyes. The place smelled of alpha hormones. Creepy

— “There is nothing you can offer us” — reports Diego with triumph

Ben looks at him with pity, Klaus just smiles at him, Ben was always the smartest. He obviously knows that he has something that can interest them.

-"You're wrong, I have Mom's programming and a spell to calm the Horrors, I have the two things that might interest you the most. Besides, let's be honest, you don't want me, I was just an object” — Ben refuses with his head, but he can see Diego longing for the CD — “Let me go Ben, I don't love you anymore and you know it” — he says to the Asian — “You fucked me for the same reason as the others, for power, I was helping you calm the Horrors, they want me but you don't, with this spell you'll never have to worry about losing control again” —

Ben shakes his head — “I do love you, you know that, but...” —

-But I'm too much trouble for you” — ends the sentence — “I know, darling, and that's why I'm offering you a way out” —

Diego frowns — “What about me?"-

Klaus looks at him seriously — “Eudora is alive, you can have Mom, free. Admit it to me Diego, the only reason you marked me was because your male ego didn't want to look like a coward in front of Luther and Dad” —

— “Will you be happy if we let you go?” — Ben asks, there is hope, but not for him to stay but to let them go, he knows Ben too well.

-"I don't know, but I'm not happy that way either, being nothing but an object,” he answers honestly.

He walks away from the beach with other signed documents, halfway through he feels his eyes fogging over, he really expected Ben and Diego to reject his offer, they were always close, but apparently not anymore. They, too, abandoned him. He wipes away his tears furiously, telling himself that he is not worth it, that there was an alpha at home who was already waiting for him and would bring the world to its knees if necessary.

Four alphas persuaded, two more to go.

* * *

Meeting four: Vanya

Vanya was always the most unlikely alpha in history, with her fragile and childlike appearance, she's beautiful, but that doesn't take away from the fact that she's compact and small. The opposite of what an alpha should be. She's as adorable as a pixie.

He really didn't have anything against his little sister, well maybe he hated that she exposed his sex life in her stupid book, but he didn't hold a grudge against her either, his alpha brothers held more grudges than he did.

-"We were never very close,” he admits as he watches the alpha, both of them in her apartment

-"No, I wish it was different, but it's not,” - she says as she signs the documents

Klaus refuses, he's glad his sister doesn't ask him for anything in return, maybe because she doesn't want him or because she feels guilty about what was said in the book, but he's happy to know that Vanya, the only alpha who respected him in his childhood, is still just as kind. Actually Vanya is perhaps the only alpha he would agree to stay with, but the bond seems more of a burden to his sister than a relief.

He's happy to be able to give her freedom.

— “How are you going to do it with Five?" — a totally curious question

-"I don't know yet” — he admits a little defeated — “But I'll think of something” — he says with total conviction.

-" Hey Klaus” — she calls him, before he leaves, turns to see her, curious — “Can we still be brothers?” —

Klaus smiles movingly at her — “That's all I want, but nobody offered, thanks Vanya” —

Both siblings embrace each other, feeling loved for the first time in a long time. To hell with the sick alpha/omegas bonds, they were mostly siblings and that's all that should matter, at least for the two of them it was.

* * *

Meeting five: Number Five

He hates his pre-teenager body, hates it with all his soul, because he cannot even claim for what is his by right, so many years longing to return to his family, his pack, his omega, and when he succeeds, he realizes that his omega is no longer sweet or belongs to him, it is a vestige of what he once possessed.

He regrets not having taken Klaus with him.

Perhaps that is why he was in front of the leader and director of the commission, AJ. No more dealings with the Handler, from now on he will deal with the big fish, the ones who really have the power in the organization.

AJ smiles at him, yes he can smile, because the illusion that he is a goldfish was gone, apparently AJ was also one of the 43 children, who like him traveled to the past and the future, and somehow ended up founding the commission.

— “Very good Number Five, your new body will be ready in a few hours, welcome back to the Commission” — congratulates the boss, he is an alpha like him. — All you have to do is sign your new contract” —

The man in his forties is holding out the contract to him, he reads it carefully, the pay is good and the pension services too, he would act only under the orders of AJ. Almost everything was perfect, except for one of the clauses. He was not allowed to bond with Omegas. If he was, he would have to break the bond.

—“I'm already bonded to an omega,”- he declares in a firm voice

AJ looks at him with his dark eyes — “I know, but if you really want to be part of the Commission, you'll have to give it up. Besides, reports say that the bond is almost non-existent. It's been 46 years without touching your omega, the bond is on the borderline”-

Five meditates on it, it was true that for 46 years he didn't even try to connect with his omega, too disgusted by what he read in Vanya's book.

Could he give up his freedom just to keep Klaus? There was nothing left of his Klaus, he had even become a prostitute again, of course, a high-class one who only worked for the richest men, but a prostitute, after all. Perhaps with part of his pay, when he had his new body, he could hire the services of his brother, it would be a win-win situation.

— “No problem, consider that bond completely void”-

* * *

He stroked his belly slowly, very soon his condition would start to show, he was happy. He had everything he could wish for, several alphas at his disposal, a luxurious mansion, designer clothes and a baby on the way.

Strong arms surrounded his waist, he leaned on the muscular chest of the alpha, inhaling the scent of sea and cinnamon that always accompanied the man. He found it funny that most could only see a goldfish. When the alpha is actually extremely handsome.

— “You are finally free my love” — he says, showing the documents. — “What are your plans now?” —

Klaus smiles with gratitude, if, finally he is free, he will no longer be tied to any of his brothers, that makes him equally happy as nostalgic, part of him, perhaps his omega part, wished his alphas would refuse. To be asked to return to his side, to try to be a pack, even when they were forced by his father, he would lie if he said that at some point he did love them. He loved them and that was the main problem with neglect.

If it wasn't for Dave, he would never have broken those bonds, the beta taught him to love without possessing, to love without suffocation, to love selflessly, even if it was a disaster.

— “Live” — was his simple answer, he had a lot to live for.


	5. Our little son, Adam (Translation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katslus of Wattpad ask: Well my idea is of a Klive omegaverse. Where Five leaves at 16, but before that he had his rut with Klaus, resulting in a pregnant. Klaus leaves the academy with Ben's ghost, and tries to survive on the streets with his baby. He has a hard time but then manages to stay stable. And because of Reginald's death they meet again, Five with 16 and he meets his son (it would be nice if he were a boy, so he gets jealous of his mother Kalus, I think the boy would be 14). It would be funny if the boy resembled his father in attitude, so they would clash a little. And Klaus would be happy to be with his two alphas (five and baby).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I want to thank Katslus for this beautiful idea, second, I have changed a few things. But I hope you like it anyway.

* * *

Five feels his body totally warm, every part of his being burns. He has tried bathing with cold water, but even then he cannot relieve the burning in his body. He is not a stupid human; he knows what is happening to him. He is an alpha, and he is entering into a bonding rut, this only happens when a compatible omega is around.

The only omega in the house is Klaus, and he doesn't even dare to tell him anything. He doesn't want his father to force Klaus to calm his inner beast, no matter how much he wants to.Oh, and how he wishes it, Klaus and his bright green eyes and pale skin like the moon, Five wishes it so much, he has wished it almost all his life.

No, he denies. He is not an animal. He cannot do this to Klaus knowing how much his brother hates being an Omega. He is the only one in the family.

Five knows Klaus' fate.

Klaus does not have the right to choose with whom to mate, he knows that his father will force Klaus to procreate with the first alpha who offers a good price or something that interests him.

Five hates it. Because Klaus deserves more than to be treated as an object.

He doesn't want to become what his omega hates the most. Yes, his, because his alpha knows it, and he knows it too. Klaus is his mate. His and it kills him to think about it.

It is not his first rut, he has had them once a year since he was able to access his alpha sexuality at the age of 12, however, it is his first rut since Klaus introduced himself as an omega a month ago.

He's 16 years old, almost 17 years old, he should be able to have more control. He is not Diego or his twin Luther who let their alphas intimidate his omega brother.

But he needs it. Maybe if he just smells it, his alpha can calm down enough to deal with this rut on his own. He appears quietly in Klaus' room, it's a disaster, but it's so typical of Klaus that he finds it touching.

Klaus is not asleep as he thought, he stares at him and his green eyes become brighter, he passes his tongue over his lips, making him extremely appetizing. Five does not think about it, he throws himself on his brother, kissing him. Klaus receives him with enthusiasm. There is no rejection, on the contrary, the scent of the omega becomes more sweet. Klaus desires Five in the same way.

-Fivey- the voice in desperation excites him even more

He tries to resist, to walk away, but Klaus moans in annoyance and puts his arms around him.

-I'm sorry- says Five.

Klaus denies, caresses his hair slowly, burying his nails in the head. - No, I want you - Klaus declared

\- Sure? I won't be able to stop myself if we do - it has to be clear with Klaus, someone has to be in charge.

\- I want it to be you, not someone else- he says with some sadness.

The idea of imagining his omega with another alpha, makes him furious. - I won't let them do that to you-

\- Take me Alpha - those are all the words Five needs to lose control completely.

Five begins to undress his brother, takes off and tears off his pyjamas, kissing all the exposed skin, tasting the flavor, imprinting it on his memory.

He turns to Klaus, exposing his white back, kisses and licks Klaus' spine, enjoying the muffled moans of the omega.

Five takes the pillow away from Klaus in anger, wants to listen to him, whether he cries or screams, wants to listen to Klaus while he takes it from his omega.

\- I want to hear you - he orders, and Klaus' room is soundproofed by the omega's nightmares. This is the only thing he thanks to Reginald

\- Pervert - Klaus laughs

He does not pay attention to the laughter of the omega, too busy running around and marking Klaus' back, obscenely licking the omega's rounded cheeks, the omega shakes. He can smell how Klaus' hole is beginning to lubricate. It smells wonderful.

He takes his fingers to Klaus' mouth, allowing him to lubricate them, unfortunately he has nothing else, he did not come prepared. Klaus licks his fingers as if it were a lollipop, he lets himself fall on the back of the omega, it is so obscene that he feels that he is going to die of pleasure. He is desperate. He rubs his manhood with Klaus' ass, he wants his omega to see and feel how needy he is.

Klaus' lips pop when he releases his fingers, Five closes his eyes, wishing that Klaus had taken his virility and not his fingers, maybe later. Now he needs to be inside his beloved.

Why deny what was obvious to him? He loves Klaus even though most of the time he is a pain in the ass.

He takes one of his fingers and slowly inserts it into Klaus, he has to be careful, he knows that his brother is still a virgin and hurting him is not within his plans.

Klaus cries when he feels the intrusion. He has never been touched that way. The omega sinks his head in his arms, he does not want to think what awaits him, he knows that his brother is not small. He lets out a groan of pain when he feels another finger, tries to breathe, but Five hits his sweet spot. He screams totally in despair while he turns his head back; he can practically see stars with his eyes closed.

Five stops, Klaus does not know how beautiful he looks that way, if he does not stop making those pleasant sounds he will not be able to stop. He kisses Klaus' back again, trying to bring some relief to the omega. The sweet smell fills the room, driving him crazy and needy.

\- Can you handle another one, Omega? -he asks mischievously, touching Klaus' back with his chin

\- I want to see you- pleads Klaus, the Omega doesn't want his first time to be like this.

Five denies -It will be very painful- warns Klaus, he knows, he has read about it

Klaus denies, is stubborn and does not want his first time to be looking at his bed, he wants to see his alpha's face when he sinks in its heat, he wants to see his gestures, to engrave them in his memory. Klaus knows, in his heart of hearts, that this will be the first and last time. He has not wanted to say anything to his brothers, but his father already had an alpha candidate for him. At least he wants to have a say in this.

Five sighs dejectedly, but helps his omega to turn around, he also wants to see his omega when he takes it. He is selfish, but he loves Klaus. He wants everything from him. Kissing his neck again as he inserts his fingers, trying to get the omega used to it, Klaus clings to his shoulders.

He leaves Klaus' neck and comes down slowly, sucking the collarbone; he is not going to bite his brother in the scent gland, but damn, he is his own. Only not yet, they are young and have time, he will find some way to convince his father. He has to do it.

He smiles with a certain arrogance when he hears Klaus' moaning when he licks one of his nipples, he is so sensitive that he fears that his omega won't hold out much longer, he inserts his third finger, but Klaus is too busy to do anything else but scream and moan. He honestly does not know how much more he can take, his dick is already prepared, he feels the knot forming, and he knows that, if he does not take it now, he could die of desperation.

-No more - begs the omega

-But we're having so much fun, Omega-

-Nimm mich Alpha (Take me alpha) - begs in German, knows how much his alpha likes it when he speaks his native language

\- You are so provocative- says Five before kissing him.

Five kisses him as he enters the warmth of his omega, stops to watch Klaus throw back his head with a loud moan. He kisses the jaw of his omega and then licks the tears of it. Klaus looks so beautiful with a flushed face, lips open in a silent scream and eyes narrowed, obscured by lust. He is a sin.

Five does not stop until he is fully inside, allowing Klaus' body to become accustomed to the intrusion, although all he wants is to beat up on Klaus mercilessly.

Klaus takes the face of Five to his lips, kisses his lips, cheeks, forehead and chin, kisses every part that he is able to reach. He needs it, he wants to memorize its aroma. - You can move - he indicates with some pain

Five lets himself be kissed. Then he allows his alpha to take control, starts a slow but steady rocking back and forth, is happy to feel the little spasms in the omega's body, increases his speed.Taking advantage to kiss Klaus.

They will not last long, both know they are at the culmination, Klaus does not want to close his eyes, he wants to see Five when his seed is released inside him. The Alpha also looks at him with the same intensity. They are not Klaus and Five at that moment, they are alpha and omega sharing a rut, something dangerous, but they both love each other, they desire each other and without them knowing it they are mates. It is impossible for them to refuse the destiny.

Klaus comes with a hoarse moan, squeezing himself around Five, taking the knot with pleasure.

\- Ich liebe dich (I love you) - confesses Klaus to his alpha

\- Je t'aime mon bel oméga (I love you, my beautiful omega) - confesses Five gently

* * *

He wakes up scared, he hasn't had this dream in a while, thinking about Five always makes him vulnerable. He wants to hate the alpha jerk, but he can't. He cuddles his still flat stomach, although it slowly starts to show. It's been four months since his alpha disappeared out of nowhere after an argument with his father. As if Ben's death wasn't enough, his stupid alpha also had to leave him alone and with a puppy.

He wants to cry every time he remembers.

\- Klaus, are you okay? - Ben looks at him with a kind of pity

\- Yes, just a nightmare- he tells his brother, because Ben may be dead but his brother hasn't abandoned them

\- We have to keep going, Father's men are still looking for us -

Klaus lets out a sigh, he is tired, but he will not stop running either, he hopes to find a safe place for him and his cub. Obviously his father would discover that he was pregnant and to his surprise his father wanted the baby, but the simple fact that his father treated his baby the way he treated his brothers and sisters terrifies him. Pogo, Allison and Diego help him escape from his prison, while Vanya and Luther entertain his father. He owes everything to his siblings. They have given him all their money and Pogo has copied his documents, including the location of his mother's family. He escapes to Germany, but the money is not enough, and he only manages to get to London.

His father's men follow him closely, but with the help of Ben and other ghosts they can always locate them and get away as quickly as possible. They have been lucky for two months. But in return they have slept in the worst kind of places, he knows he can't go to a refuge, his father would find him immediately.

He just hopes he can find someplace safe. Not for him, his fate is sealed from the moment Reginald bought him, but his son, the baby of Five, must not go through the same life. Not while he has the strength to breathe.

\- Child?- an old woman's voice makes him look up. He stops short, the old woman looks like his robotic mother, but this old woman is a beta, she is human. - Are you Pogo's boy? - she asks him

At the mention of the butler, he holds the knife that Diego gave him, he is afraid, but he is not going to hesitate to hurt the old woman if he manages to protect his son.

\- Relax, Pogo called me, told me to help you.I'm not going to give you to your father- she assures him, slowly approaching

\- My name is Grace Robbins and we both have a common enemy, your father. And you know the saying, the enemy of my enemy -

\- It' s my friend- ends Klaus, it is something that Pogo always tells them, now he understands that more than a saying it is a code.

\- Come on, I'll take you home, you'll be safe-

Klaus lets himself breathe, mentally thanks Pogo. For sending him this angel, perhaps his son will be able to be normal and live a happy life.

"I'm going to try Alpha" he thinks of Five, even though doing so hurts him.

* * *

His little baby comes into the world on July 10, 2007, crying with all the capacity of his little lungs, he lets Grace place him gently on his bare chest, he cries disconsolately and totally ecstatic, his child is perfect, he has ten fingers and toes, he counts them one by one.

The baby has his skin pale, but he can already see some moles like his father's, he has dark hair and his eyes are blue with green spots, he has Klaus' nose, but he frowned just like his father Alpha. He is all Five. He even has some of the alpha's scent. And he's like Five, an alpha, Klaus can already smell it.

\- Welcome to the world, nephew- says a totally happy Ben

Klaus laughs at the radiant face of the beta -Welcome to the world Adam- says to his son, kissing his head.

\- Good job Klaus, I am proud of you my boy - Grace congratulates him

Klaus allows Grace to hold his son - You're a grandmother, Grace - he says excitedly

Grace takes the little one - I am - she says proudly

The small family of now four members is happy. For months, they feared for the baby's life, but he is a resilient and healthy child. Klaus owes his son's life to Grace and Ben. He knows that, without them, they would both be dead.

* * *

Adam grows up pretty fast and is pretty smart to the point that he can drive his Omega Daddy crazy, although his Uncle Ben has a lot of fun teaching him. Ben teaches him to climb trees, to hide and to fight, much to his Daddy's disgust. Klaus wants his son to have a normal childhood, but Ben reminds him that Reginald is still looking for them. He always will. Klaus accepts and joins his son and brother's training.

Grace, on the other hand, teaches the child math, science, history and literature; she is a smart woman, an award-winning scientist. She owns a prominent pharmaceutical company and has formally adopted Klaus. She has named him her heir along with Adam.

Klaus cries when he sees that his legal name is no longer Number Four Hargreeves, now he is called Niklaus "Klaus" Robbins, his son carries the same last name to protect him from Reginald.

Klaus has had a problem with drugs, but luckily his son has been inspiring enough to swallow his pride and go to therapy religiously. He hasn't fought Reginald for four years so that his own weakness would cause him to lose his son.

Life goes by quietly for them, although they are always attentive to Reginald's movements, there are nights when he wishes to be with his other siblings, he knows that they have all escaped from the academy looking for their own way. Two by three he can see Allison in some magazine or movie, her rise to Hollywood stardom. He is happy for his sister. Diego is at the police academy, he sends money to him once a year as he does to Vanya. He also writes them letters, but unfortunately he cannot receive any of them. Luther is the only one who stays with his father, not out of desire but to keep an eye on him, his brother is his biggest informant inside that house along with Pogo. He knows when Luther wants to meet the son of his twin.

Life is difficult without his brothers, he misses them, but his baby will always be his priority. Another year goes by and Five still doesn't show up. Sometimes Klaus thinks he will never come back.

* * *

In the future, Five finds Vanya's book, reads it slowly, hoping with each page to know the fate of his omega, has found him dead under the rubble just like the rest of his family except for Vanya and Ben. It is thanks to his sister's book that he knows that Ben is dead, days after his escape.

It hurts him to know that his favorite brother is dead. Perhaps if he had not confronted his father, Ben would still be alive. So would his other siblings, and perhaps he could have run away with his omega.

Klaus, there is no time that Five does not think of him

He reads the book avidly, until he finds the section dedicated to Klaus. As he reads, he begins to despair, his omega became a drug addict and a prostitute? A lost pregnancy? Klaus had been pregnant when he ran away from the academy and lost it running away from their father?

That night, in the loneliness of his refuge, accompanied by Dolores, he allowed himself to cry for the first time since he found the bodies of his siblings crushed. He cries for his unborn child and for the loss of his omega. He cries helplessly knowing that he has lost both of them.

The next day he burns Vanya's book full of anger, swearing never to think about his omega or his son again, it is only Dolores and him versus the world.

* * *

Adam is eight years old when he manifests his first power outside the power of seeing his uncle Ben, which in part, that power is Klaus', who has increased his control until he can almost make his brother visible and tactile.

Perhaps it was the boy's wrath at seeing how an alpha wanted to take advantage of his father. But he throws a chair at the alpha without any mercy. Taking him away from his Omega dad, he grunts as his eyes become brighter, this time there are red spots in those blue eyes, he is an Alpha for sure. He appears in the twinkling next to the alpha and hits him in the face with his little fist.

The boy is not very strong, but Klaus must use all his strength to push away his son, who bites without mercy the blond who was trying to court him. Alexander runs away in terror, there goes his date of the week. Totally scared as if he had seen the devil himself.

\- Adam! - He calls his son, angry, this is the third time his son has bitten one of his dates, Ben laughs somewhere in the house

\- What? - your child growls at him in irritation

Klaus grunts at him in reply, his son may be an alpha, but it's quite another thing to growl at him - young man-

Adam lowers his eyes, and immediately begins to cry, Klaus' heart wrenches at the sight of those tears -Christ on a cracker, don't cry my angel - he comforts his baby

Adam hugs his father, Ben beckons with his thumb, encouraging him, Adam shows him an arrogant smile. Ben thinks he's just like Five. He remembers the times his brother chased away Klaus' pretenders in the same way.

"You would be very proud of your son, Five. He is just like you," Ben thinks with fun.

* * *

_**Note:** _

**Well what can I tell you, I feel embarrassed by the attempted sex scene.**

**I think I'm going to bathe in holy water and pray that you don't take me out of AO3**

**I want to cry, sorry. Maybe make a second part and translate it. Thank you for reading.**


	6. Mark I (Traslation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Klaus introduced himself as an Omega and Five was practically going crazy. He wanted to destroy everything in his path to get to Klaus, to his omega.
> 
> Would his father also hire someone to help Klaus? He had done it with the rest of them after all. The simple fact of imagining Klaus with another person, another alpha or beta, oppressed his chest.

* * *

* * *

Klaus was lying on the bed, the air conditioning was on at full power, but not even the cold temperature of the machine could calm his inner fire. His body was burning with desire. He needed something or someone to satisfy him; the need was beginning to kill him.

He hated that his father would lock him up in that sterile room, waiting for his heat to pass, as if that would happen magically, it would be more than three days of pure torture without an alpha to help calm his heat. It was torturous for any Omega to be without an Alpha, suppressants, or toys to relieve himself. He knew that this archaic practice was illegal in some states.

He was taken from his brothers and it had been several hours since Reginald had locked him in that cell. He thought perhaps Diego or Ben would come to the rescue, but as the hours passed all he needed was someone to fulfill him, knot him up, and help him calm his physical needs.

He groaned as he felt another spasm, his entrance was beginning to be extremely lubricated. He touched himself needing some relief, clumsily inserting a finger, letting out a sigh of pleasure, touching himself helped, but he did not feel full. He needed more.

* * *

Five bit his nails helplessly, he walked like a lion in a cage in his room, Klaus had been locked up in some kind of prison and there was nothing any of them could do, they had all been too hypnotized by the smell of omega.

Five was angry with his father, Klaus was not an animal to be locked up, it was part of human biology what was happening to his brother. Cinco was an alpha, the first to show up at the age of 13, it was hell to go through his first routine alone, begging to be released and allowed to mate, luckily his father hired him a high-class escort, a beta, but when he took that woman, he didn't see her, it was someone else he imagined. He was ashamed to admit that it was Klaus he was imagining under him. He had not been able to look his brother in the eye for days after that.

Now Klaus introduced himself as an Omega and Five was practically going crazy. He wanted to destroy everything in his path to get to Klaus, to his omega.

Would his father also hire someone to help Klaus? He had done it with the rest of them after all. The simple fact of imagining Klaus with another person, another alpha or beta, oppressed his chest.

He walked quickly to his father's office, he was determined, if the old man did not let go of his omega, he would kill his father himself. The menaces were not necessary, as soon as he came down the stairs, his father was there, waiting.

-I wondered which one of you would come first? - Reginald thought aloud, looking at his watch. -I'm not surprised it's you, Number Five, you was always more determined than your siblings. It's not bad that you become the leader of the pack - his father's words seemed like a compliment, but they weren't, Five wasn't naive like the rest of his brothers.

-Come on. Your omega is waiting for you- said Reginald, leading the way to some passages.

They had barely reached a little-known hallway on the north side of the academy and could already smell the sweet scent of Klaus seeping through the heavy door. His father pushed him into the room, Five growled at the old man, but the smell of chocolate and spices completely invaded his senses. His nose itched and his mouth filled with drool, eager to bite into something. His eyes turned to the omega that was masturbating in bed. He groaned at the sight.

-Klaus? - he called, although it came out more like a growl.

The omega on the bed turned his green eyes to him. Hell, Klaus looked extremely appetizing, with a thread of slime running down his chin, blushing cheeks, swollen and red lips, and eyes clouded with lust.

He tried not to look at his brother's naked body, he tried not to see it, but he couldn't help himself. His eyes were again analyzing the lustful image of his Klaus.

-Alpha. Take me Alpha- Klaus implored

That was all the incentive Five needed to have his will broken into a thousand pieces. He let his Alpha take over, the last thing he remembers is kissing those sensual red lips that repeated his name like a prayer.

* * *

Five licked the mark on the back of his neck, trying to relieve the pain of the omega, Klaus sobbed slightly, the knot of Five still buried inside the omega.

God, Five had bitten his brother, forced him into a bond, and felt disgusted with himself, but deep down, he regretted nothing. His attraction to Number Four was not a secret. Well, almost everyone knew about it except Klaus.

-Five- Klaus whispered. - I need to use the bathroom-

Five denied firmly, trying to get away from his lust, his knot was not yet fully loosened and he did not want to leave his omega body yet. -Just a little longer. I don't want to hurt you.

Klaus sighs with resignation. He didn't know how to feel about it. After Five knotted him up, it was as if the fog of lust slowly cleared, seeing Five licking the back of his neck, feeling it inside his body, made him feel confused. If someone had asked him if he would ever sleep with any of his siblings his answer would have been a big, fat NO.

They were his brothers for Christ's sake. He loved them, yes, more than his own life, but not in a sexual way. Not like Allison loved Luther or vice versa. But he preferred Five to someone else thousand times over.

Five was his best friend and he trusted him more than the rest of his brothers. Well, maybe not as much as Ben, but Ben is a beta.

* * *

When they were finally both able to leave the room, Ben was walking restlessly around the omega room. Five didn't feel threatened or anything by the beta. It bothered him a little but he wouldn't say anything either. Klaus seemed to need Ben, more than Ben needed Klaus.

He went to his room, lying on his bed, totally exhausted but satisfied. Klaus was his omega, he was the leader of the pack, now if only he could persuade his father that at the age of 15 they could start their training to jump in time, everything would be perfect

* * *

Ben knew that their father expected them to form a war pack, and inside he always prayed that none of his sisters would show up as Omegas. He forgot to pray for his brothers, particularly for Klaus.

Klaus now smelled of Five, as if it were possession of his older brother, he did not dislike it, but it hurt him because he knew that Klaus had never loved Five in that way.

Damn biology. Damned Reginald Hargreeves. Cursed poor Number Six mentally.

* * *

The dinner was relatively quiet. Allison looked nervous but looked anxiously at Luther. The blond looked a little sad and thoughtful. Diego looked as if someone had insulted his mother and was staring at Klaus. The Hispanic looked uncomfortable sitting next to Five, who was smiling at him arrogantly. Vanya simply looked uncomfortable with the aromas that swirled around the table. His father looked stoic as always.

Five looked at Klaus playing with his food, Ben tried to encourage him to eat, but the Omega didn't recognize either of them, he kept his eyes focused on the plate.

-Eat Klaus- ordered Five in his Alpha voice without realizing it.

The table fell silent, Klaus looked at his alpha in disgust, somewhat offended as his omega side struggled to obey his alpha's order. He hated him. It was humiliating.

-Very good, Number Five. You must educate your omega- his father proudly said.

Five repented almost immediately when he saw the red cheeks and the bright green eyes, he knew he had humiliated his omega, he swore he would never again use his voice to manipulate Klaus.

* * *

Klaus allowed himself to sink into his sheets, he was upset and all he wanted was to find the cigarette that he knew Ben had hidden somewhere in his room. He was surprised to see the blue flash that Five produced when he used his powers.

-Hey- The alpha greeted his omega, who after looking at him angrily, turned to face the wall. Five turned his eyes in exasperation, Klaus didn't have to be so dramatic about something as childish as what had happened during dinner.

Klaus sensed the alpha lifting his sheets and lying down next to him, he wanted to turn around and settle into Five's arms, kiss him, and be cuddled, but Five was not a touching person he was upset when someone invaded his personal space. He had to be tapped by the coldest alpha in the entire academy. He was surprised to feel the warm fingers of the blue-eye caressing his hair and neck, touching the back of his neck and the mark.

-I'm sorry. I'll try to be a better alpha- Five whispered, staring at the mark on the back of the omega's neck.

Five knew of Klaus' hungry desire to be loved and spoiled, so eager to please and be pleased. Deep down, despite being a childish desire, he wanted the same thing. Klaus turned to see him.

Klaus' cold lips on his jaw made him shake. -Thank you Fivey-

Five observed him for a long time before falling asleep.

* * *

He woke up scared, the memory of his omega haunted him even after so many years. Klaus was dead along with the rest of his siblings. He had been a brat and had run away from home, desperate about Ben's recent death, trying to travel back in time to save his brother, and somehow ended up in 2019.

The first thing he did was search the academy for his family, begging to find them alive, but everything was in ruins and nowhere were his siblings or his omega seen. The fear grew inside him. Life seemed to have disappeared from the face of the Earth.

He searched through the rubble, frightened by the number of bodies buried under the heavy rocks, trying to find his brothers or Klaus. Praying for some life in that desolate wasteland. He arrived at the theater where his father used to take them, and there all his hopes were shattered.

Under some rubble was his family. Already grown up, but distinguishable thanks to the umbrella tattoo their father forced them to get at the age of 13. The last one he found was Klaus and his howl/cry was heard for miles.

It had been 30 years since he arrived here, long and lonely years, with only Dolores' company to keep him healthy. Now, that strange woman was offering him an opportunity, a new life: to work for an organization of killers.

-I think we can make a good team. We are two powerful alphas- the woman whispered seductively.

The woman was beautiful, sensual, and confident, but he preferred the brunettes with green eyes, thank you very much.

-I accept- the alpha smiled contentedly.

Five wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone if it was necessary to return to the side of his Omega. "Wait for me, Klaus. I will save you”


	7. Mark II (Translation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He touched the back of his neck where the union mark of Five was throbbing painfully. For fourteen years, the time Five had been missing, the mark had never pinched or hurt, quite the contrary, it was as if the bond had been void. This allowed him to live a relatively normal life as if he were just another beta. Of course, his omega side was grieving for the broken bond and the loss, but it was more like an annoying ghost that haunted him; it was there, however, with the drugs in his blood, his omega side was silenced. For fourteen years he was free.

* * *

* * *

Klaus looked at the ceiling of the room with a certain resignation. Definitely, his life was a complete disaster, well, now that I thought about it a little, his life was always a disaster, but at least in the past, well, in the future, hell I didn't even know when at least before he was an adult and didn't have to live with his father.

Now, they were fifteen-year-olds again.

Okay, maybe it wasn't all that bad. Ben, his favorite brother was alive, in fact, sleeping right next to him. Ben hadn't left his side since they arrived in the past, and although the rest of his siblings wanted to spend time with the resurrected Number Six, his little brother, noticing his discomfort of being in the same room as his alpha, had practically kidnapped him from his room.

He touched the back of his neck where the union mark of Five was throbbing painfully. For fourteen years, the time Five had been missing, the mark had never pinched or hurt, quite the contrary, it was as if the bond had been void. This allowed him to live a relatively normal life as if he were just another beta. Of course, his omega side was grieving for the broken bond and the loss, but it was more like an annoying ghost that haunted him; it was there, however, with the drugs in his blood, his omega side was silenced. For fourteen years he was free.

Since Five returned during his father's funeral, his brand had begun to hurt, and his omega nature, which had been numb for years, struggled to come out. He hated feeling so vulnerable, so needed.

Now he was sober and in a teenage body that used no more placebo than suppressants and marijuana. His omega side seemed to be gaining ground and his human side was struggling to control it.

He embraced Ben's body more, it wouldn't be long before he went into heat, and when that happened, he would fall back into his brother's nets, his alpha. Five looked at him as a true depredator, that scared him and excited him in the same way.

Damned hormones.

* * *

Ben was worried, Klaus sobbed as he clung to his body, struggling with his omega side. He knew of his brother's suffering and feared that Klaus would relapse into drugs to silence his vulnerability.

So many things went wrong in their lives, and now, they were back in the past, weeks before his death. He didn't know if Five had planned it that way or if it was just by coincidence. Knowing his brother, surely it was all coldly calculated. Because if he had anything to recognize about the Alpha, it was that he was devilishly cunning and clever, a dangerous combination in his eyes.

That's why his father adored Number Five.

Ben stroked Klaus' hair, he was afraid: for Klaus, for his father and the Machiavellian decisions he made regarding them, and he certainly feared for his future death. He really didn't want to die again, but some things were out of his control.

He couldn't help but wonder if in this new present Klaus would be forced by his father to join another alpha?

* * *

Five found it adorable the way Ben and Diego tried to protect his omega, to hide it from him. He was not a patient man but those years in loneliness had taught him to control himself, to silence his Alpha side.

It was the second time Klaus had run away from him, with the help of Ben or Diego, he mischievous omega used to hide behind his brothers. The unplanned escape of Klaus and his brothers caused him some affection. Did Klaus really think he could get away from him?

In the future he had allowed Klaus to escape, Five was too busy trying to prevent the apocalypse, to save his ungrateful family. However, the apocalypse would not happen for another 14 years, they were safe in the past, where he could train his sister and could focus on regaining Klaus' affection.

The alpha knew he was a bastard in the past because despite having joined the omega, he never understood Klaus' feelings, too interested in knowing and being the best in his father's eyes, he had forgotten that his loyalty belonged to the brunette and his future babies.

He smiled amusingly when he saw omega running from him, if his calculations were not wrong, it would not be long before Klaus went into heat, some situations could not be changed, he was Klaus' alpha and Klaus was his omega.

Ben's future death was yet to be resolved, but he still had a few weeks to work it out. He could wait, had done so for forty years, a few more months were not of major importance. In the end, he would get what he had longed for: his omega.

* * *

Klaus cursed his luck, Reginald locked him up in the mausoleum again, the ghosts still cried out for his presence every time he saw them, and despite knowing that he was capable of materializing them and using them to his advantage, he still dreaded that dark place. He embraced himself in one of the corners.

This was the time he hated most in his life because he was deprived of his freedom, even when his life was never good, between living on the street, being a prostitute and an addict, he preferred that life, to being under the tutelage of his father and his special training.

His whole being begged him to escape from that torture, but the fact of leaving Ben and Vanya along with the rest of his siblings bothered him terribly. Ben came back to life; he had a new chance to live. And Vanya, still not able to process everything that had happened, the little beta had slept several times in his room, afraid of herself and of their father, afraid even of hurting Allison again, even though she assured her again and again that it was not her fault.

His family was terribly broken, he couldn't imagine running away and leaving them behind as he had in the past.

He was surprised to see his alpha materialize inside the mausoleum. Five analyzed the place with some disgust and hatred shining in those blue eyes, which we're looking for possible threats, the psychopathic alpha relaxed as he saw him huddled in a corner.

\- Klaus - Five calmly saluted him

His heart was beating fast within his chest, his omega side purring as he noticed the arrival of the alpha - What are you doing here? - he found himself asking, somewhat suspiciously.

The alpha smiled at him, not his typical cold, sinic smile, but a softer one - I came to see you. I know how much you hate this place, and I didn't want to leave you alone - despite the soft and gentle words, he couldn't trust Five, not when he seemed willing to devour it every time he laid eyes on him.

* * *

Five wanted to approach and comfort his omega, he thought that Klaus would be pleased to see himself accompanied in that place, but the effect that he caused to the omega was opposite; the omega tried to become smaller and his eyes wandered around the place as if he was looking for an escape.

His omega did not trust him and this frustrated Five immensely.

He carefully sat on one of the graves, hoping that Klaus would calm down, perhaps if he showed himself to be calm, he would be able to talk to Klaus.

He needed to gain Klaus' trust again.

\- I thought we could talk since lately, you seem to be avoiding me - Dolores was always criticizing him for his lack of tact

\- Who? Me? Why would I elude you, little alpha? - Sarcasm was Klaus' second language, that was something that had not changed.

\- You realize we're the same age now, right? In fact, if anyone is small here, it's you. Don't forget that mentally I'm over fifty - Yes, patience was not one of his qualities, he could practically feel Dolores mentally punishing him.

Klaus smiled at him with a certain falsehood - So you are a pedophile? -

Of course, Klaus always had the ability to get him out of his mind. Why did the omega have to be so complicated? He ran a hand through his hair, pulling it with a bit of rage, trying to hold back the urge to hit something. He was frustrated, Klaus refused to be around or talk to him. Didn't he miss him? He didn't feel that pull that had always brought them together. Where had his adorable brother gone? The one who followed him like a duckling.

* * *

Klaus sniffed the air, noting the bitter smell of the alpha, his inner omega was stirring restlessly and all his instincts urged him to get closer to his alpha, who looked a little distressed. He knew that he was being unfair to Five; neither of them was really to blame for his father's machinations. The two had been good friends before that tragic night. He used to look back nostalgically to the nights when, instead of running to Ben's room, he would take refuge in Five's room.

What had happened to those children? He found himself asking.

With his legs shaking and totally exhausted, Klaus sat down next to Five.

Reginald had screwed them over more than anyone realized, but he still loved all his brothers. He always would. He just wished that sometimes they would give him back his feelings.

The soft hand of his alpha caressed his hand, perhaps it was the tiredness or the longing to feel loved. He held the alpha's hand tightly, fearful that it would disappear again.

Because if Klaus was sincere with himself, the problem was not the forced bond but the abuse of power and abandonment.

* * *

Reginald watched silently, with anger slowly bubbling up in his chest, not expecting Five to appear during Number Four's training. Generally, his more intelligent son, more coolly analyzing situations, had managed to make Five a useful and obedient soldier within reason, but, something within Five seemed willing to disobey him because of his omega.

Never, in those years that he had been training Number Four, had any of his other children intervened, even when all were aware of how much the brunette hated his powers.

He needed the raw power of the omega to reach its peak before Klaus had his first child. All those years of meticulous work, so that his children would isolate Four, were being ruined by the growing closeness and dependence that his children began to show. Even his most loyal soldier, Luther, seemed reluctant to follow his orders to abandon the Omega.

He was upset that he could not control his children. His children were not ordinary, in fact, they were not even children, they were to be loyal soldiers who would protect the future of humanity. From them would be born the next generation of heroes, of improved humans.

Their plans were slowly falling apart and Reginald was beginning to question whether allowing Five and Four to come together was the right decision.

* * *

At some point, while they were both silent, Klaus had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He really didn't like them invading his personal space, but being able to enjoy the warmth of his omega practically had him purring.

His father arrived shortly after, but he didn't make a sound when he saw him with Klaus. Five and his father analyzed themselves calmly, in a way the alpha felt threatened and all his instincts screamed at him to finish off his father, plus his human side, coldly analyzed the situation.

Although he could have killed his father and no one would have realized it was him, the problem was that by killing the man, it was very possible that they would all end up in different places. Either under the custody of the state or some family who still wanted them.

For the time being, it was better to keep his father alive, but that did not mean that he would allow him to do whatever he wanted with his brothers.

\- This kind of training is over now, father- dictated the haughty Five, lifting the omega in his arms and disappearing.

* * *

Vanya was lying on Klaus' bed, waiting for his brother's return, the lights hanging on the wall were the only illumination. The appearance of Five in Klaus' room did not surprise her in the least, but it bothered her. She was still not comfortable with her brothers, but Klaus had been the only one to defend her while she was in the bunker. Well, he and Ben.

\- Why are you here Vanya? -The question is somewhat rude on the part of Five and it bothered her

\- I sleep with Klaus. It calms me down - admitted the girl, getting up in the bed where moments before she was trying to sleep.

Five raised his perfect eyebrow - I thought it was Ben who was sleeping with Klaus - the jealousy in the alpha's voice almost made Vanya laugh - I didn't know you were so close - he expressed confusion

Vanya didn't know whether to be offended or embarrassed - We came over after Ben's death and you disappeared - she said, helping Five to get Klaus into bed

The girl saw the cynical smile on her favorite brother's face, that smile that more than once she wanted to erase with a slap - You didn't seem very close in your book - indicated Five with a certain sharp edge, like Diego's knives.

\- Don't be mean - she tried to defend herself, the poor beta, she was hurt and ashamed of the stupid book in equal measure.

Five shrugged his shoulders, as if his words were something to be funny, his older brother could be so mean. She loved him, but that didn't take away from how bratty he could be.

\- I'm not cruel, I'm honest-

\- You don't know everything about us- she declared impetuously as she clenched her fists, I'd really love to wipe that smart-ass smile off his face. - You don't know anything about what happened to Klaus or me after you left, I didn't write it all down in my book-

\- No. I don't know - The sadness in the alpha's voice surprised her a little, she didn't like to see Five sad - What happened to my omega, Vanya? –

\- I... - Vanya knew that he had talked too much and now Five was suspicious - When you left, Dad tried to marry him.. -

\- Vanya - Ben's angry voice, freezing the poor beta's bones

Ben, her quieter brother, looked at her angrily. Five stood by her side, hiding his omega and her as if Ben were some kind of threat to them.

* * *

Five snorted angrily as Grace placed ice over his eye, Allison, Luther, and Diego sat paying attention to their father or pretending to do. Klaus seemed scared, hovering around the kitchen, undecided whether to stay by his side or assist Ben. Vanya also looked troubled and guilty, but she preferred to keep quiet, sitting at the table looking at nothing while their father talked about the union of the family and how they shouldn't attack each other.

Ironically, what did Reginald know about family unity?

At least now he knew that his brothers were hiding something from him. Something that only Vanya, Ben, and Klaus seemed to know.

\- This behavior is unacceptable, Number Five and Six - their father said, barely concealing his anger.

The seven were silent, but from the look on Klaus' face, it seemed as if he was about to send the old man to hell. His omega never accepted the authority of others; before Klaus could open his mouth, he pulled him to his side, so that he could sit on his legs.

Five did not want his omega near Ben.

* * *

Klaus knew that everything was going to hell fast. He was tired, too tired and sore from using his powers to drive away from the ghosts in the mausoleum, the closeness of his alpha did not help his nerves at all, although he was grateful that he was not left alone; at some point he fell asleep, pleased by the aroma of his alpha and had only woken up when he heard Vanya's screams.

He woke up prepared to defend his sister but was surprised to see Ben and Five fightings. Those two had never fought before, not like that.

If it hadn't been for Luther and Diego's intervention, he couldn't have separated them, they were both too far apart in their fight.

The consequence of the fight was that their father had listened to them, and now they had to listen to his endless lectures on family unity, what a load of crap and hypocrisy from the old man.

His human side wanted to be next to Ben, who looked more bruised than Five, but his omega side wanted to be next to his alpha. He hated feeling so divided. His mind was begging for some rest. Would it be too late to go out and get some drugs?

The word "punishment" made him shudder, especially when it was directed at Ben and Five. By the little God in heaven, Klaus hated his father.

Klaus let Five sit on his lap, the bitter smell of his alpha telling him that he was not in the mood for his mischief and insecurities.

Klaus remained silent, feeling his alpha's hand around him, buried his head in Five's neck, trying to calm and comfort him. He wanted to go back to the future, where his father was not in control of him, and get some drugs to shut up his omega side while he was at it.

He was not surprised when Cinco dragged him into the room, although for a moment he felt nervous when he saw the alpha lock the door. He looked around, surprised at the organized room of his alpha, usually, his alpha was the one who visited him in his room. The times when Klaus could enter Five's room after their bonding was very few.

\- What are you not telling me, Klaus? - The alpha's question stunned him -. What did Dad do to you when I disappeared? What didn't Ben let Vanya tell me? - he demanded in a dangerous tone, Five was angry.

Oh, so that was the reason for the fight.

He really preferred not to share his horrible experience with Five, knowing that it would be something drastic and fatalistic. Klaus sincerely did not want to relive that time, he preferred to forget it.

Five would kill his father.

He did the first thing that came to his mind to divert the Alpha's attention: He kissed him.

* * *

Five dragged the omega into his room, refusing to let go until both were safely in his room. He didn't hate Ben, quite the contrary, but it bothered him terribly that he seemed to know his omega better than he did. He needed to know what his siblings were hiding from him. Because if it was Klaus, he wanted to know everything.

\- What are you not telling me, Klaus? - He asked him, almost to the point of fury -. What did Dad do to you when I disappeared? What didn't Ben let Vanya tell me? -

Five watches as Klaus's surprise turns to a desperate look, then to complete coldness. So atypical in his omega.

The kiss took him by surprise. He groaned as he felt the invading tongue of the omega in his mouth. He had missed those lips, that provocative tongue that tried to play with his own. He found himself responding to the kiss with almost the same strength and longing.

Five knew that it was a tactic to distract him, it was not the first or the last time Klaus used it, but his body, that of a totally needy and hormonal teenager, his mentality of a man who for years missed human contact, especially that of his mate, made him, just this once, fall into Klaus' trap.

Well, if Klaus was going to use his body to distract him, then, Five was going to use that body gladly.

He dragged his omega to the bed until he could push it over the bed, both of them had their breathing shaken. He does not hesitate to kiss Klaus again while his hands, without any embarrassment, begin to run over the slim body.

The clothes were in his way, so, separating himself from Klaus, he began to undress the omega, kissing the pale skin of the shoulders and directing his hands to the thighs of the omega, pulling it apart to fit between them.

* * *

Klaus felt the wonderful friction of his crotch with that of his alpha, he groaned as he felt his teeth brush against his neck. It felt wonderful to let his omega side take over after so long. His desire grew as the hands of Five ran over his body.

Klaus stroked his alpha's back, smiling satisfied as he noticed Five shivering at his delicate but provocative caresses. Klaus knew where and how to touch, he had years of sexual experience with other betas and omegas, yet all he wanted was for the alpha to take him in.

He drew Five's face to his, to kiss him, he needed it as much as he needed to breathe. Years of abandonment, of numbness, of waking up all at once, his omega side clamors to feel whole again.

He hated and adored those feelings at the same time.

He heard knocking on the door, tried to get away from the Alpha, but Five was not willing to be interrupted.

\- Let them. Ignore them - Five ordered as he bit into his jaw. Klaus laughed with childlike joy at his mate's dominant attitude.

\- Number Five - his father's demanding voice made them separate

God. Five and Four hated that man with all their hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They asked me if I will do a FiveXKlaus omegaverse series, would you like that?  
> Thanks for reading, comments are appreciated.


	8. Sweet but Psycho (Traslation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He swung around the pole, dropping one of his garments, turning a deaf ear to the lascivious exclamations of his regular customers. At first, it was flattering that so many people wanted him, but as time went by, he came to hate those shameless looks and hands.
> 
> He didn't dance for them, he danced for Ben, even if he looked at him with hate.

He looks at the clear sky watching the beautiful stars, next to him Ben looks at him anxiously but silently. Klaus is hurt by that law of ice, but really he could not blame his brother; he knew how much Ben hated that place, but for now, they had no other possibility if they wanted to survive.

Returning to the Academy under his father's regime was out of the question for Klaus. He would never return to that golden cage full of ghosts and tortures. Not while his father was alive and his siblings were idiots.

After Ben's death, he had taken some of his things, others from their father, and escaped without looking back, he was only 16 years old, but he preferred the streets to remain in his father's hands. He didn't want to be there when another of his brothers ended up dead because of Reginald and those suicide missions.

Perhaps by luck or because their father had actually trained them to survive whatever it was, they had arrived in the city of Los Ángeles, and now, three years later, he was struggling to survive while trying to make a life. He was still using drugs, but he was trying to make sure they were drugs that wouldn't take away his will. He had promised Ben, and he was going to keep that promise.

"Klaus, the show will start soon" - His stripper friend's voice alerted him

Ben looked at the annoyed girl, Klaus would like Ben to stop talking badly about Melinda, she was not to blame for his father being a bastard and that he was a good-for-nothing who knew practically nothing about the world of work but selling his body.

That's why he was trying to make enough money to get into college, to leave that place and give Ben a better life. Ben deserved the world, but this is all Klaus could offer him for now.

"I'll be back in a while, you can stay or come down," he told the silent ghost who still ignored him.

* * *

Ben was angry, the discussion that afternoon was still fresh in his memory, Klaus could not understand his feelings, of course not, he never told him that he loved him in life much less would he now that he was dead.

Ben had been so afraid of losing Klaus that he kept silent about his feelings, and now he was just an annoying ghost.

Once Klaus left the rooftop, Ben set out to follow him, snarling at any ghost that tried to get close to his brother. Being able to see ghosts, demons and other supernatural creatures was the only advantage he had of being dead.

Ben never imagined that the world Klaus could see was so terrifying; it wasn't just the ghosts that haunted him all the time, there were other non-human creatures as well. Being dead allowed him to understand Klaus's fear a little more. It was a real relief that he and the Horrors were able to frighten the ghosts and other creatures enough to keep their distance.

Ben smiles with sorrow thinking that dead he was more useful to Klaus than alive, thanks to the Horrors he is able to keep supernatural beings away, and in exchange for that, he had asked Klaus to give up drugs. The two had reached an agreement and Ben was happy with that.

He arrived downstairs, the loud music was disturbing him, especially the lustful voices of the spectators.

The young Asian man looked furious as the men and women drooled practically over the dancers. The lights dimmed, and his brother came on stage, wearing androgynous lace, which drove the audience crazy. The sensual and precise way in which his brother moved attracted everyone's attention. Including his own.

Klaus moved to the rhythm of the music, wrapping his legs around the pole, dancing as if those men were not eating him with their eyes. For a brief moment, Klaus saw him among the spectators and he had the nerve to smile at him.

He hated it.

He frustrated him because even in death his brother made his body burn with the need to touch him, but he could never do it, not anymore.

No, the hands that ran over that slim but firm body were not his, but those of men and women who paid to do so and who often ended up hurting his brother. These people were sick, and with their filthy hands, they touched without shame the pristine skin of his Klaus.

How could Klaus ask him not to be angry? He hated those men who abused his brother.

* * *

He noticed immediately how Ben's eyes watched him from the shadows, wrapped in his hood, Ben pretended not to see him, and knowing he was being watched by his brother made his body slide down the track while his mind repeated over and over again "Look at me, Ben. Love me. Only me.

He was sick and he knew it, to desire his brother in this way, even when Ben could not touch him, was a sin, he knew it, but since he could remember he had loved Ben, always wanting to please him and love him. He was jealous of when any of his other brothers stole his time at Ben's side. Even when they wanted to spend time with him and not with Ben.

Allison used to say that the two seemed to be linked by an invisible cord, Siamese had told him Five with a certain resentment before he disappeared. Klaus didn't care. He just wanted to be with Ben, because Ben could understand him better than anyone else. For him, there was no safer place than beside Ben and his Horrors, who had always been too friendly to him, for the shame of Six.

He swung around the pole, dropping one of his garments, turning a deaf ear to the lascivious exclamations of his regular customers. At first, it was flattering that so many people wanted him, but as time went by, he came to hate those shameless looks and hands.

He didn't dance for them, he danced for Ben, even if he looked at him with hate.

He didn't know when the music stopped, but at some point, while he was lost in thought, his show was over, and after collecting his winnings from his boss and refusing to have sex with any of his customers again, his boss let him go home.

The little one-room apartment was the only thing they could both afford, and it was shared by the stray cat Ben had adopted.

"You're leaving already?" - His friend, Melinda, asked in surprise, "I thought you might like to join a threesome with Mr. Williams, he brought some interesting drugs and the pay is not bad" - she tried to convince him.

At another time he would have accepted, not because of the pay, nor because of the old decree that reminded him too much of his father, but because of the drugs, but he promised Ben and had been smoking only marijuana for three months, it was the only thing his brother allowed him without making such a scandal.

"No. Thank you" - he thanked with courtesy "Have a lot of fun" - he smiled at his friend while she denied being funny

"Well, say hello to your protective brother" - the girl denied amusingly.

"He hates you" - he reminded her shamelessly

Melinda laughed "So, say hello to him for me" - Klaus laughed at his friend, no doubt Mel was different from everyone he knew, the girl was two years older, she had found him talking to his brother several times and instead of calling him crazy, she asked him with real curiosity about his hobby of talking to nothingness itself.

In between drinks, he admitted his identity and his powers, he also told her about the tortures his father made him suffer and how he went from loving his brothers and his family to hating them completely. The girl embraced him as he cried over his lost childhood and the uncertainty of the future. Since then the blonde was his best friend and confidant. Sometimes she would join in his conversations with Ben, even if he hated her.

Ben was waiting for him outside, when he went out the back door a cab was already waiting for them, the advantages of being one of the favorites was that his boss used to take care of them. No one wanted to lose their best stuff and Los Ángeles at night was transformed into something very similar to hell.

* * *

They had arrived home safely, Klaus greeted the driver and they both got out of the vehicle, their apartment was not in the worst area, but it was not in the best either, it was a middle-class neighborhood moderately close to Klaus' work that was in the center, luckily it was also close to the university that they both wanted to assist.

-Small advantages- Klaus had muttered when they both moved into the small apartment.

However, as they walked the short distance from the corner to the door of the building, neither noticed the two subjects who had followed them.

Ben watched in fear and anger as those subjects grabbed his brother and dragged him into the dark alley. Klaus was kicking and fighting, but his brother was never skilled in hand-to-hand fighting; Klaus had always refused to hurt others.

Fury and hatred were unpleasant things, as were the screams of the Horrors of skinning, maiming, and dismembering that was repeated in his head. Klaus's clothes were torn off roughly, and he could only watch as his brother tried to fight in vain.

What could Klaus do against those subjects who not only seemed to double his age but also his muscle mass?

God, he never felt so useless and helpless as he did at that moment, he had been one of the strongest in the academy and now he was only destined to watch. Horrors were stirring in his chest, ready to come out, but they were dead, the dead cannot touch the living.

Even knowing that, looking at those green eyes full of tears, he did not hesitate to release Eldritch's beasts, to his surprise and that of his brother, the beasts had managed to pierce the chest of one of the subjects, while another tentacle was wrapped around the neck of the second subject.

He laughed happily and somewhat bordering on madness. He would never again let anyone touch his Klaus.

He did not hesitate to destroy those bodies, allowing the beasts to play a little before killing them. They had touched something that was his own, they had dared to sully the pale skin of his brother, they had made him cry. Now they would pay.

* * *

Ben, his Ben had somehow saved him, felt his own power coursing through his body, but was frightened to see his brother somewhat out of his mind as he dismembered those men. The sinister smile and the lustful eyes made him nervous. Ben had never looked like this while he was alive.

That was not his Ben. His Ben was someone extremely sweet and peaceful. He rarely enjoyed killing or hurting others.

"Stop, stop Ben" - He asked still lying on the floor

Ben stopped, turned to look at him, and perhaps it was his tears, his torn clothes or the shaking of his body, but Ben stopped and the look of madness had vanished to make way for one full of fear and regret.

"Oh Ben" - he murmured sadly, turning his sweet brother into a murderer "I'm sorry Ben, forgive me. Look what I made you do" - he felt disgusted with his power, looked at his shining hands, helpless because he could not turn them off. Just as in the past when he forced his brother to stay, not to cross over into the light, now he forced him to kill to protect him.

He was a terrible person. A drug addict with no future, just as his father had told him. Bitter tears ran down his cheeks, he turned his brother into a monster.

* * *

Klaus used to cry a lot when he was a little boy and most of the time it was because of his father or the cruel comments of his brothers, the last time he saw his brother crying was when he died. After that, Klaus had refused to cry in such a heartbreaking way, not even when he told his story to Melinda he cried in such away.

Ben only wanted to hug him, but he was afraid of hurting him, his Klaus looked like a scared animal. His tentacles made the decision for him. They gently touched the beaten body of his brother, surprising him, but even so, Klaus did not shrink from touching, so, taking courage, he did what he had longed for all those years. He hugged him, feeling the warmth and softness of the medium's skin.

Klaus held on to him as he did when they were children, and just as he did then, he kissed the forehead, cheek, and nose of the brunette. With each kiss, Ben became braver, and with strength, he did not know, he lifted his brother's body, walking towards his home.

Klaus' agitated breathing tickled his neck, as he was able to open the door of his apartment, he tried to put his brother to bed, but Klaus refused to leave him. He stroked the back of the thinner one. A chill ran down his back as he felt Klaus' trembling, shy lips kissing his neck.

God, Klaus was torturing him. Couldn't the brunette notice what he was doing to his body? After years of not being able to feel any warmth, of his repressed lust and his adolescent hormones, all he wanted to do was devour Klaus, mark him, and erase the trail of those subjects and all the others who had touched his brother's skin.

Ben was sure he was going to hell.

"Don't leave me, Ben, please Meine Liebe (my love), don't leave me, forgive me" - begged Klaus, the whispered words in German, a language they both knew, gave him the courage he needed to break his last barrier of morality.

* * *

All Klaus could feel was the warm mouth of his beloved running down every inch of his neck, his teeth brushing against his Adam's apple, while Ben's soft hands fearlessly touched him, pinching his nipples and then caressing them with great care. His back arched as he felt Ben's fingers tickle as they brushed against his ribs.

"Ben," he sighed, trying to bring his brother's body closer. They would both go to hell, but he would gladly do so if it meant he could be with Ben.

He removed the hideous sweatshirt that Ben was determined to wear, admiring the slim but marked body. She was a real beauty. He viciously bit the neck of this one, and then licked it. She smiled as she felt Ben's erection rubbing against hers. At some point, she had gotten rid of the Asian's pants and didn't even notice.

"I need you baby before my powers decide to be shit and the adrenaline runs out" - he asked, afraid that his powers would fail.

* * *

"Don't you dare Klaus" threatened Ben as he pulled the clothes off the brunette, licking his lips as he noticed the lace clothes his brother loved to wear "We will practice, again and again, if necessary," he commanded, noting with joy the groaning of the brunette before his deep voice and his hands touching his thighs

With patience that he did not carry, he slipped his brother's last garment down his long legs. He stopped to kiss the injured knees, before touching the inner thighs, which opened to receive them between them. He kissed the sinful mouth of the chestnut tree, feeling the mischievous tongue licking his lips, allowing the warm tongue to play with his moaning at the taste of Klaus. The medium had eaten chocolate, Ben loved chocolate.

The legs of the brunette surrounded his waist, bringing him closer to his body, both too needy and too far gone in their pleasure to notice how things around him floated because of Klaus' power. The Horrors joined in the couple's games, Klaus had never felt so much pleasure in his life.

Neither had felt as alive as the moment when they both claimed each other.

* * *

The sun hit him full in the face, he tried to turn around, he was exhausted and in pain. The fresh memories of the night came back to him, hitting him like a truck, Klaus woke up scared, but Ben watched him in entertainment.

"It wasn't a dream, was it? - He needed to know that what he had experienced was real and not a game of his perverted imagination

Ben laughed, before pointing to the mirror behind him, turned around in confusion and there was his body, totally naked, even with bruises from last night's assault, but also with somewhat rough and inexperienced kissing and fondling marks. He admitted that the little suction cup bruises on his legs were adorable, but nothing caused him more joy than the pacifier on his neck. He touch him carefully, still tender from the abuse of Ben's teeth.

Klaus smiled with true happiness.

* * *

Klaus' green and delectable look made him nervous and a little shy, something stupid considering that practically a few hours ago both had devoured each other.

"Oh Ben" Klaus walked slowly, moving his hips, he could not stop admiring that naked skin "I would never let you go again" - murmured the chestnut tree while his hands lit up

"Baby, the problem is not that you won't let me go, the problem is that I won't let you go, not even death can separate us" - Klaus hugged him tight

"Perfect," said Klaus before Ben claimed those lips that were now his own.


	9. Mark III (Traslation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five's cheeks turn as red as apples, Klaus can't help but bite into one of them.
> 
> “Omega, don't provoke me," whispers the alpha in a warning.
> 
> “Me? Never," says Klaus as he slips out of the wash.
> 
> Klaus drops the coat, drops it gracefully to the floor and walks slowly to the bathtub, looks over his shoulder, and says, "Are you coming?
> 
> "Provocative" murmurs the elder.

* * *

* * *

**_“I...- Vanya knew that he had talked too much and now Five was suspicious “When you left, Dad tried to match him ...”_ **

Vanya's words are repeated over and over in his mind, his sister has never been good at keeping secrets, never, he suspects that is what his sister has tried to tell him and the simple fact that his father has tried to force his Omega to take another Alpha, disturbs him and a lot.

He looks sideways at Klaus, who is lying asleep next to him, and usually doesn't like having his personal space invaded, but he makes an exception for the brunette. He runs his hand around his thin waist, he would love to touch the smooth, soft skin of the Omega, but he doesn't think he can stop. He settles for just keeping it by his side. Dolores always accused him of being too possessive, he wasn't, he just liked to take care of what was his, and Klaus was his.

He spent 45 years trying to get back together with Klaus and his family, if they had gone back to the past and were just physical children, that was not a problem for him; he could wait a little longer. Long enough until Klaus would give himself up voluntarily.

He can be patient, even if Dolores says no in his head. He falls asleep thinking about the doll, he misses his friend. She would certainly help him with his current dilemma, Dolores loved romance novels

* * *

Five walks quietly to his father's office. He hates the man but has decided that if he doesn't want to alter the timeline and get the Commission's attention they must do basically the same thing. His father is an important part of his plans, but that's the only reason he keeps him alive

“Number Five, I'm disappointed in your conduct," begins the speech, his father, that speech has always been useful to the old man, "I'm beginning to regret having allowed you to join Four," lets out a grunt, "Silence," orders the old man.

“Don't bring my Omega into this”

“Your behavior has changed since the two of you bonded, you haven't been able to control him either”

“Klaus is not an object, father”

“If you are not able to take care of him, I will give him to another Alpha” the threat makes Five take his father's elegant letter opener and put it on the old man's neck “Number Five” warns, Pogo moves restlessly, not knowing what to do.

“First, Klaus is not an object, second Klaus is my Omega, he does not need another alpha, and third if you dare to touch my Omega, you will wish that I kill you because I will make your life hell, father. Don't play games with me” threaten the young alpha, press the letter opener harder, a thin red line slips down his father's neck, its blood “I hope I've made myself clear, good morning father”

Five leaves the office in a hurry, Klaus has been threatened and he has reacted as any alpha would, he is looking for Klaus, his siblings are having breakfast, but his Omega is nowhere to be found. Vanya sees him, the girl gestures towards him on the stairs and moves her lips forming the word "bath".

* * *

Reginald quietly watched as his office door was slammed shut. His children are slowly slipping out of his control: through his children's new routine, he could see the changes that came about in his family overnight. To begin with, Seven was beginning to be included in all the activities. Even when he had forbidden it. The girl seemed to gain new confidence that she had not had days before.

Two and One did not fight so much, Three seemed not to want to abuse her powers, and most of the time her mood was melancholy.

Six, though quiet, divided his time between studying, spending time with his brothers, and fighting with Five. That no doubt caught his attention, those two were quite close, both were the most intelligent of the group, they had a strength that was different from One or Two, but both were equally lethal and dangerous. 

Six was beginning to turn against them to help Five or Four, no doubt it would be unstoppable.

“Pogo. Increase the suppressor dose of Number Six and Four" - he told the chimpanzee - "Under no circumstances will I let those two get out of control"

The chimpanzee was nervous - "But sir, it is dangerous to give so many suppressors to Number Six. He could lose control of his powers and the creatures"

Reginald looked annoyed at his servant - "I know, but Number Five is getting out of hand and if he does, the rest of us do too, we don't need to lose Six to the whims of his brothers".

* * *

Generally, Klaus would not take a bath at this hour, he prefers to wait until night, but he feels too much pain in his belly, his heat is getting closer and it seems that he is going to get ahead of himself. He feels too sensitive and uncomfortable. He opens the tap, dropping the smelling salts his mother gave him for his birthday, the tub fills up while he brushes his teeth.

The appearance of Five startles him, he shouldn't be surprised, but before even pronouncing the name of his alpha, he is kissing him while cornering him against the sink. It's a funny thing that Five is a little shorter than him, and he can still dominate him that way, but Klaus loves to be dominated, his Omega side purrs at the sensation of his alpha nearby.

Five can be dominant, but he has the more sexual experience, he slowly runs around the alpha's tight back, trying to relieve some of the muscle tension, his legs go around Five's hips. The alpha smells a little bitter and his omega side starts releasing pheromones to calm Five. He takes one of his hands up to his alpha's butt and holds it tight.

Five walks away surprised from him, his eyes watching him with lust. Klaus laughs uncontrollably, he has just discovered a weak point in his alpha - it seems that someone likes to be touched on the ass.

Five's cheeks turn as red as apples, Klaus can't help but bite into one of them.

“Omega, don't provoke me," whispers the alpha in a warning.

“Me? Never," says Klaus as he slips out of the wash.

Klaus drops the coat, drops it gracefully to the floor and walks slowly to the bathtub, looks over his shoulder, and says, "Are you coming?

"Provocative" murmurs the elder.

Five begins to take off his clothes, under the attentive and eager look of his omega, Klaus walked with his eyes every inch of the pale exposed skin. The brunette is grateful that the bathtub is full of bubbles and that his alpha was not able to see his obvious and needy erection.

The brunette is surprised to feel Five standing behind him, hugging him at the waist, groaning as he feels his alpha's erection.

It was so strange that his reluctant alpha touched him so voluntarily.

He listens to Five's gentle laugh and shudders, "Looks like someone is very happy," says the alpha.

Klaus bites his lips hard, trying to drown out the moaning of Five's cheeky caresses. He can feel the alpha's erection rubbing against his ass, the sensations his brother gives him overwhelming. He usually has no problem being vocal about his sexual encounters. He loves sex, but with Five he is always embarrassed.

"Tell me what you want Klaus" whispers Five in his ear.

"Alpha" whispers in a raspy voice out of the desire

"Tell me, Klaus"

Klaus denies while trying to hold on, it is not right, he does not want to love Five in this way, loving his brother has brought him more pain than joy. He is broken and Five deserves better. He deserves more than he can give. Five bites him on the back of his head, right on his mark, if both had not been in the bath, Klaus is sure that his legs would not be able to support his weight; necks and union marks were the weak point in the omegas.

"I want you," he pleads, because deep down Klaus is a selfish person

Five smiles at his Omega looks so exquisite and ready, speeds up the rhythm of his hands, his hips move erratically, trying to achieve better friction. He doesn't have much time before his siblings come back up or his father comes looking for them. Klaus comes in his hand with a gasp, throws his head back, and curves his back. The image of Klaus is enough to bring Five to orgasm. The Omega doesn't know how beautiful he looks that way.

An alarm sounds throughout the house, both hurrying out of the bathroom and putting on their uniforms, neither of them has been on a mission in a long time. Klaus has a bad feeling.

“Wait Fivey “ says Klaus to the alpha “A kiss for good luck, “ he says before kissing him.

“Idiot” mutters Five as he watches his omega run into the kitchen

* * *

All-day long Ben has felt weak, restless, Eldritch's beasts were nervous and upset, he did not feel centered or controlled. He didn't understand what was happening to him, so when he enters the museum he knows, this is where he is going to die, Luther is tense just like him, he seems to recognize his killers, Diego and Allison are in another sector just like Klaus and Five.

"No matter what happens, it's not your fault," he tells Luther, knowing what his death does to his older brother.

"Ben" Luther looks so broken, he tries to protect the hostages, they are younger children than they are, but Luther seems willing to leave them to save him, he walks away from the children even if some of them start crying.

Ben simply lets Eldritch's beasts out, some things are bound to happen. His death is destined to happen and he knows it.

Ben doesn't expect Klaus and Five to appear out of nowhere. One of his tentacles pierces the thin body and stops. The tentacles stop, everything is silent as if time had stopped, then an anguished cry is heard.

* * *

Vanya walks into her father's office, she's afraid, but she can't help but be curious. Her father has been acting strangely, he spends too much time in his lab, so she takes the opportunity to check out Reginald's office. She needs to find his diary. She has talked to Five and they have both agreed that that journal has too much valuable information.

Maybe she can find a way to control her powers without losing control and not destroy humanity. She is not stupid, she knows her powers are dangerous, even her father is not able to control her so he prefers to drug her and make her think she is ordinary.

She searches through the papers, but her father would never abandon the book, she opens another drawer hoping, what she sees leaves her a little surprised, it is some pill bottles, similar to hers, but they don't have her name.

On the label, she can read the name of her brothers, Ben and Klaus. On both of them, you can read the word suppressors.

What the hell?

* * *

He takes his alpha's hand and brings it to his lips, tries to hold back tears, but he is very tired, he doesn't care what his siblings may think. Five lies sleeping on the stretcher. No, not asleep, he's practically dead if it weren't for the machines.

His omega side feels heartbroken and his human side too. For the first time in years, both parts of himself agree on something and of course, it had to be Five.

"Klaus", Vanya's sad voice, comes out of his silence. "There is something I need to show you," the young woman informs him, running her hair out of her face.

Klaus denies with his head, honestly, he doesn't want to be rude to his sister, but today has been an exhausting day, Ben almost died and now his alpha's life was hanging by a thread because the idiot had to go through and defend him from the tentacles.

"It's about Ben and you, please" begs the girl "I think I know why Ben lost control of The Horrors"

Klaus' eyes got big enough, his eyes acquired a brightness that Vanya will never forget in her life.

* * *

Reginald carefully observes his results, acknowledges that he acted on impulse and his calculations had failed, Pogo was right that increasing the dose would be dangerous for Six. Luckily his son was safe, but Five, his favorite son, was injured trying to protect Four.

The omega was becoming an obstacle.

The door to his office flies out and crashes into the floor just meters from his desk, he looks in surprise at Klaus' presence, the omega floats on the floor and his hands shine.

"What does this mean," he protests, clutching his cane tightly

"You've always been a bastard and no matter how I see it, you're a menace."

His other children watch their brother in fear.

"By your machinations, my alpha is dying," says the omega

"You always blame me for your mistakes Four, you are never able to assume your responsibilities" Reginald discreetly takes the gun from his desk, "Allowing you to bond with Five was my biggest mistake"

Klaus laughs, sounds broken and empty, "I think the same thing father, you should have chosen a better mate for Five"

"Then you'll understand that I'm going to send you away"

"No" Vanya's cry surprises them, the girl is followed by Ben, the boy still looks a little bloody from the loss of control "Klaus is not to blame, it was you who drugged Ben. Pogo has confessed all father"

"How can you be such a bad father?" asks Ben tired "Why did you drug me?"

"Control" is Diego talking, he is playing with one of his knives, he seems ready to use it any time "It was always about control and power"

"No" denies Reginald "I don't have to explain myself to you disrespectful children, you will all be punished. Number One, lock your brothers in the basement"

Luther stands up more firmly "You don't command me any more father; I won't follow your stupid orders, never again" he answers, taking Allison's hand "For years I felt guilty about Ben's death, I obeyed you so blindly that I lost the person I loved, and today almost lost a brother again, it has been enough".

"Children, I warn you" threatens the old man

"I heard the rumor that you couldn't move" this time it's Allison who uses her powers

"You will pay for what you have done to us, years of lies, of controlling us as if we were nothing more than toys, this ends today" is Vanya speaking, there is a security in the words of the girl that makes her siblings proud

"If you kill me, you will go to jail, you will be separated"

"Oh, but we won't be the ones to kill you, father, no one alive will touch you" Klaus' somewhat sinister smile makes Reginald nervous

The howling began in a tenuous way, almost imperceptibly, little by little those moans were transformed into guttural screams, from the floor, the walls and the ceiling began to emerge ghostly figures, which shone with the tenuous light of Klaus. Everyone began to surround the old man who was trying to escape, but wherever he looked there was some specter. He was able to recognize many of his victims, among them the 12 and Grace.

" Relax dad, you don't have to fear the dead, they are dead, overcome your childish fear Reginald"

Klaus observes with satisfaction the fear on his father's face, for years he was so afraid of his powers, of what he could see and his father always attributed it to a childish fear, well, now his father was living in his own flesh his greatest fear and it was beautiful.

The Hargreeves brothers watched with varying degrees of fascination and fear as the ghosts seemed to tear their father apart, not even touching his physical body. Ben looked at Klaus proudly. Luther looked sadly at the man who was a father to him, but the hand of Allison and Vanya was consolation enough, Diego had a smile on his face, he was proud of his family, he pushed his brothers into the medical room, someone had to take care of Five while Klaus and Ben took care of Reginald.

Reginald's screams are drowned out by the thick walls of the office, at the end of the night his father's body lies unmoving on the floor. The autopsy will say it was a sudden heart attack.

* * *

Klaus refuses to eat and sleep, he keeps watch beside Five, all his siblings are worried about the health of the omega. Five is capable of killing them if something happens to the brunette. It ends up being Diego who pushes Klaus to bathe and eat, Allison usually does his hair and paints his nails, claiming that he should be presentable when Five wakes up. Ben spends hours in the company of his brother while reading a book for Five and Klaus. Vanya often visits the medical room to play her violin. Luther is usually there, hugging Klaus and watching over Five so that Klaus can get some rest.

They have a new dynamic, and they all perform together for the common good of the family. Pogo made sure that Grace was the legal guardian of everyone, and people don't even suspect that they were the ones who caused Reginald's death.

Five has been asleep for two weeks and Klaus has been almost in a catatonic state. He feels like he's going to go crazy if his alpha doesn't wake up. The anguish reminds him of those years he spent without his alpha.

He was too broken. His father had been right about his disability, even if he was the one who caused it with the suppressors. He will never be able to forget the lost babies or the cruelty of his father.

Seeing his sleeping alpha, he thinks about running away, giving Five a chance to mate with another omega, a healthier one, who will be able to give him children. Five deserved more than he could give him.

Klaus kisses his alpha's forehead and watches in wonder as Five opens his eyes.

"Who are you," asks the alpha in a broken voice, rasping from disuse

Klaus's heartbreaks.

* * *

He places a bouquet on his father's grave with a serious and somewhat melancholic look, his siblings surround him, everyone knows that they are being watched by the paparazzi and play their roles as distressed teenagers in the face of Hargreeves' loss. The only thing that Five regrets are that he did not kill the man with his own hands.

Squeeze Vanya's hand, the girl looks solemn.

"Let's go home," says Luther, holding Allison's hand

The brothers get into the limousine. A year has passed since the death of their father and they have played the role of anguished sons to perfection. Five is proud of his brothers.

Grace waits for them at the door, as usual, Diego hands his mother a bouquet of roses, saying something about meeting Eudora before leaving the academy again, Luther and Allison walk to the observatory, and Vanya mutter something about meeting his girlfriend Helen. Ben heads to his studio.

Five, he simply walks up the stairs, meditating on his family's new routine, many things can change in a year, for example, they have turned 17 and are all starting to prepare for college. Five has several offers from different universities and still hasn't decided whether to stay in New York or go to London.

He enters his room, smiles at the sight of his omega feeding their daughter. Seeing Klaus feeding Dolores is always comforting, a moment so happy that he is always watching the union of his omega with their daughter, trying to imprint it on his memory.

"We are back, beloved" he announces, showing him the bouquet of roses he obtained for his omega.

Klaus looks at him "Who are you?" he asks, Five laughs

"You're never going to get past that joke, are you?"

"No, only an idiot would say such a thing after waking up from a comatose state." Five laughs louder, Klaus' voice sounds indignant, "I should make you sleep on the couch and be alone with Dolores.

"Both would miss me too much, and I would be unfortunate not to be able to be with you and our daughter," admits the alpha.

Klaus turns his head in disgust, the little two-month-old girl protests the exaggerated movements of her Omega father. Klaus whispers loving words to her as he kisses her forehead, the little girl has let go of his nipple, so he arranges his clothes and burps the little girl. All this under the watchful eye of his alpha.

Five approaches his daughter, gently stroking her forehead before taking the baby. His daughter is still small and is always afraid of hurting her. Dolores looks at him curiously as he leaves her in the crib, Cinco turns to his omega.

"I love you," he whispers to him as he kisses the bonding mark.

"Remind me again, who you are?”

"Klaus!" exclaims angrily the alpha "Don't be an idiot"

"I'm your idiot, stupid alpha" Klaus shows him the engagement ring on his finger, Five smiles happily as he sinks his head into the medium's neck

"Yes, you are. All and exclusively mine" accepts Five

Finally, Five is at home, with his omega and their little daughter. He has fulfilled his goal, with his promise to save them all.

End.


	10. Our little son Adam. Part II (Translation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He decides that his best trump card is to try to come to terms with his son. The child is intelligent and reasonable, surely two brilliant minds like them can understand each other.
> 
> "Look son, your father is my omega" begins Five, once he can corner the child
> 
> Adam raises one of his eyebrows, closing the physics book that he was reading, for a moment Five wonders if this is how he looks when someone bothers him, it is a very arrogant look "Don't call me son, it looks and sounds strange coming from a teenager" contradicts the boy "Besides you never marked my dad, he is more my dad than your omega if we go to the facts"
> 
> Well, obviously trying to reason with your child is not going to work. Try buying him off. All kids are susceptible to pay-offs, they all like candy and promises of toys, Five forgets that Adam is his son and they both have the same character.
> 
> "Would you like to go to Disney?" asks the older boy
> 
> "Would you like to go to the moon? You should spend more time bonding with him Uncle Luther, after all, he is your twin" is the boy's answer before running after his cousin Claire who calls him from the kitchen

* * *

* * *

He sits quietly while reading a book, his father sleeps peacefully next to him, it has been a troubling week for his father and Adam does not want to disturb him. He looks sideways towards the seat in front of him, imagining that that is where his Uncle Ben is sitting, who has disappeared after his father fell asleep.

Adam sadly admits that the only power he really wanted to inherit was the power to see and summon his uncle, but his father had looked so relaxed when Adam could only manifest telekinesis and teleportation or blinking as he liked to tell it.

There are many things he wants to ask his uncle Ben, but with his father practically passed out he can't, from his bag he takes out the old diary that his grandmother gave him, inside there are several photographs, the one he likes the most is the photograph of his parents, even if they are in their hero uniforms.

He leaves the photograph, sometimes he feels real curiosity to know more about Five, but never dare to question his father, the first times Adam remembers asking, his daddy acquired a distant look, he tells him things, but not too much. He is still very young, but he understands that for an Omega to be abandoned by his Alpha is something shameful and painful. Especially because nobody knows for sure if Five is dead or just gone.

Klaus wakes up when the plane shakes a little, turbulence, his father clings strongly to his hand, Adam is afraid because of the way the plane shakes, but he refuses to show it, he is an Alpha and his father an Omega, it is his duty to protect him.

* * *

Five throws his cup against the wall, too much has happened in the last few days, he is stressed out, he has been able to return to his family, but none of his brothers can tell him where Klaus is. They have all tried to communicate with the omega, but there was no answer, it was as if the earth had swallowed the omega.

He is angry, with Reginald for having tried to take his son from Klaus, with his brothers for not having been able to protect his omega, with Vanya for having written that horrible book with which he believed for years that his son was dead. The beta had apologized, claiming that the idea was Klaus', if Reginald read that the omega lost the baby perhaps he would stop chasing him. It didn't work and that only made Klaus truly disappear. It was as if Klaus Hargreeves had never existed.

Time was running out, tomorrow the world would end and his brothers were so caught up in their nonsense that if they continued like that he would never be reunited with his omega and his son again. Perhaps Dolores was right and should have sought them out, spent time with them, and waited for the end of the world with them. Some things are destined to happen and the end of the world was one of them.

Vanya had brought him some things from Klaus and Adam, his son was called Adam, just as he had asked Klaus when they joked about having children, just some photographs and videos. The beta was the only one who had been able to see his son before Klaus disappeared completely. At least he wanted to see his son's face before all this was over. Blinking to his room, he would have liked Dolores to be with him.

* * *

The academy looked exactly like what he remembered, even with his father dead, he doubted that the house would change much, it was still creepy and old.

"It's horrible," Adam said, unable to contain himself, admiring the architecture of the place.

"Yes, it is," he sighed, Ben looked at him in a bad way, he shouldn't let Adam say that, but Klaus was thinking the same thing

"Chop chop, honey, let's see if any of your uncles or your grandma Grace are here."

Klaus made a face at the last, the only Grandma Grace that Adam recognized was the human Grace, but unfortunately, the woman who took care of them for more than ten years was no longer with them.

He knocked on the door, with his son following him closely, even though he knew that Reginald was no longer in this world, he could no longer pursue them, he found it hard to let his son out of his sight, he was an overprotective omega father, but Adam was the only thing left alive of the Five. He was his treasure, his baby, half his heart and soul.

"Young Klaus" greeted the chimp when he saw him, there was a look of relief on the monkey, Klaus smiled at him, happy to see it.

"Pogo" came forward to greet the butler, dragging his son along, 

Ben went inside the house without waiting for them, Klaus was too tired from the flight to manifest to his brother "How have you been" he asked out of courtesy

The Chimpanzee's face went from relaxed to worried immediately, inside the house you could hear Diego and Luther screaming.

He turned his eyes upset, some things never changed in his old home, for example, the eternal fights of Number One and Number Two.

"Klaus!" Ben called inside the house, he sounded anxious.

"Stay here Adam" ordered his son

Adam puckered his nose at the sight of his father running up the stairs, looked at the butler, and showed him his teeth, before following his father. He didn't know what was happening, but those screams didn't seem pleasant at all.

* * *

"You can't lock her up," yells Diego enraged with Luther, he had a knife in his hand, threatening the blond

"It's dangerous," Luther contradicts, without being intimidated

Allison tugs at Luther's clothes, anguished as she watches Vanya crying helplessly behind the bunker door. She hated that thing, it brought back memories of when her father forced her to manipulate her sister. Everything that was happening was partly her fault.

"What the hell is going on here?"

The manly but angry voice made the three of them turn to look at the newcomer

"Klaus?" the three asked, but Klaus was not looking at them, but at Vanya

The thin omega ran towards the door of the bunker. "Vanya, oh god Vanya," he said to the beta, desperate, trying to move the wheel "Open this damn door, Vanya doesn't like closed places"

Luther took him gently by the arm. "We can't, Klaus, it's dangerous," he explained in a soft voice.

The Omega looked at his older brother angrily "That's bullshit, that's Vanya we're talking about, she practically cried when we stepped on ants as kids" he shouted angrily "Open the fucking door Luther" ordered

Klaus was heartbroken to see his sister like that, crying so desperately as if she was having trouble breathing. At times he could see himself locked in the mausoleum at the age of eight when his father began his training.

"No, look what she did to Allison," protested the blond alpha, shaking Klaus out of his arms, trying to get the omega away from the door.

A grunt interrupted his actions, everyone turned to look, Pogo was accompanied by a preteen boy showing him his teeth and red eyes.

"Let go of my dad," the boy ordered, furious as he showed him his teeth

"Shit, he looks just like Five" babbled Diego

Luther released the omega from the impression, it was like watching his twin, no doubt he was his brother's son.

The boy ran to his father's side, hugging him by the waist, resting his head on his father's waist, for a moment he feared that this alpha would harm his father, the blond was so big and smelled different from the other alphas. He looked sideways at his Aunt Vanya who was crying behind the door.

"Aunt Vanya" whispered, a little shocked

"Drop it now Luther, you're scaring my son, don't come back for this."

"I can't" Luther denied, seeing the Omega and his brother's son, they were his blood family, he was an Alpha despite his monkey appearance, he had to protect his family. "Come on, I'll take you to a safe place"

"NO!" he shouted, clenching his fists, he was not going to leave his sister alone "Ben, destroy the damn door" his hands glowed, manifesting Ben

Diego, Allison, and Luther could only watch in shock as their brother, Number Six, appeared in front of them, Ben was angry and did not hesitate to unleash the Horrors and break down the door with them. Klaus ran to hold Vanya down. The house had begun to tremble.

Luther tried to approach Klaus and Vanya but Adam and Ben got in his way. The two were showing him their teeth. Ben was not an alpha and Luther should be grateful for that or he would have already destroyed him.

"What the hell is going on here?" Diego, Allison, and Luther grimaced as they heard Five's angry voice. "Klaus?"

Poor Five, he has no idea that his problems are just beginning.

* * *

_Five caresses the back of the omega with delicacy, delighting in the softness under his fingers. He smiles as he feels the happy sighs that Klaus makes with each touch._

_He is seated on the bed, leaning his back on the wall, while his omega is seated on his hip, with his member still deep in Klaus' body. It is the second time that they do it and the dawn does not take long to arrive._

_The alpha observes with great satisfaction the marks he left on the body of his omega. He passes one hand over Klaus' neck, pressing and hanging slightly, just enough to leave the mark of his fingers. He finds it incredibly exciting how confident Klaus is to let himself be mastered in that way._

_He moves his pelvis a little, Klaus squeezes himself deliciously around it. It seems as if he has been doing this all his life because of the way their bodies fit together so quickly._

_"Don't do that." pleads the green-eyed one_

_Five only laughs between his teeth, he loves to hear Klaus so fragile and on the verge of madness, he is adorable. Five's knot loosens sufficiently, he takes two more stabs before leaving Klaus' warmth, he feels the loss immediately._

_"You are a pervert," says the omega, resting his head on Cinco's shoulder "You left me marked, I won't be able to hide them from Dad or the others"._

_"Let them see, I like them" he shrugs, if it were up to him, he would tell everyone that Klaus is his, that way other alphas would not approach his beloved, he does not like to share. With nobody._

_"Dad is going to kill us" warns the medium_

_Yes, maybe their father will kill them, but honestly, he doesn't care. At the slightest threat from the old man, he has already planned to escape with Klaus. Tomorrow he will talk to his father about his bond with Klaus. Whatever the answer is, Klaus has to be his omega, he cannot bear the idea of being separated from him._

_He touches Klaus' stomach, which is slightly swollen from recent activities, imagines him with a baby, and can only purr happily at the idea._

_What would a child of both be like? Perhaps a girl with Klaus' beautiful eyes? No, not a girl, he has enough with defending Klaus from other alphas. Better a boy and have him be alpha so that he can help protect his omega when he cannot take care of Klaus._

_Yes, an alpha boy would be perfect._

_"What do you think about?" Klaus asks him, caressing his face_

_"I want our first child to be named Adam" Answer honestly_

_"Son?" Klaus seems between scared and excited_

_"Yeah, we didn't use protection any of the three times."_

_Klaus looks confused "Five, we only did it twice"_

_Klaus shakes when he sees the alpha's toothy smile, reminding him of a shark, a real predator "Oh, let's correct that then" says the alpha before he climbs back on the Omega_

_"You will leave me destroyed, Five, no"_

_"Well, that will teach you not to flirt with other alphas during missions, understand that you are only mine"_

* * *

The memory of more than 13 years ago makes Five bang his head hard against the wall, totally frustrated and angry. His son was a headache and Klaus was totally complacent with the little brat.

Adam is a highly intelligent child, just like him, but he has Klaus' charm. This makes him extremely manipulative. He has all of his uncles wrapped around his little finger.

Five always ends up being the bad guy and gets kicked out of bed by HIS OWN OMEGA.

"Sorry babe, but Adam has nightmares, sleep in your room" his own omega kicks him out, as if he, one of the biggest killers in the commission, were just a dog.

He is frustrated, in many ways, that this is not the romantic, passionate reunion he had planned in his head. 45 years of waiting to meet Klaus, imagining the things they would do in the solitude of a bedroom, ruined by their own son.

How is that even fair?

He regrets wishing for an alpha boy.

"It would have been better if it had been an Omega girl. I wouldn't have had so many headaches." Think Five.

* * *

Klaus gently kisses his son's hair, he can hear the banging coming from Five's room, he laughs thinking about how frustrated his alpha must be right now, but Klaus has always had a priority in his life since Adam was born, and that is Adam.

He loves his son above all things, even his love for Five. Besides, it's fun to see his alpha as he remembered it at age 16. It's a little uncomfortable too. Five should look for a younger Omega, according to his standards, and not an already mature Omega, his body was not the same, Adam's pregnancy was complicated and in his body, he still had traces of his motherhood, stretch marks are a difficult bitch to treat.

A part of him still fears waking up and discovering that Five is no longer by his side. He has dreamed of this moment so much that he is sure that he will soon wake up in his house in London.

* * *

Claire comes to visit, Allison has been able to convince Patrick to let her meet her cousin, the girl only had to hear that she had a cousin to start begging her father to let her see her mother. Finally, the Omega gives in and allows Allison to take Claire to New York for a week.

The Hargreeves brothers and Adam are happy to meet little Claire.

Five enjoys seeing his sister happy, because if Allison is happy, Klaus is happy, Luther is calm and Vanya no longer looks so guilty, then yes, Five is happy to meet his niece.

The happiness is limited when the child offends him by thinking that he too is Klaus' son and not his alpha.

Adam loves his cousin Omega the moment he sees her and that love is equally reciprocated. While Adam follows his dad around the house, Claire follows Adam. Now Five not only has to compete with his son but with his niece as well.

Dolores must be laughing at his misery.

He tries to trick his son into spending more time with his uncles, making promises of training or games, but the boy clings to his omega father with strength.

It is difficult to compete with his own son, when the child ends up being more obstinate than he and Klaus, together.

Klaus only laughs when Five tells him about his concerns. He tells him it is normal. Adam tends to chase away all his admirers; he is not a bad boy, just suspicious. Ben confirms the Omega's statement, being explicit about how Adam has gotten rid of some of Klaus' ex-boyfriends.

Part of him is grateful to Adam, but does he need to want to get rid of him too?

He decides that his best trump card is to try to come to terms with his son. The child is intelligent and reasonable, surely two brilliant minds like them can understand each other.

"Look son, your father is my omega" begins Five, once he can corner the child

Adam raises one of his eyebrows, closing the physics book that he was reading, for a moment Five wonders if this is how he looks when someone bothers him, it is a very arrogant look "Don't call me son, it looks and sounds strange coming from a teenager" contradicts the boy "Besides you never marked my dad, he is more my dad than your omega if we go to the facts"

Well, obviously trying to reason with your child is not going to work. Try buying him off. All kids are susceptible to pay-offs, they all like candy and promises of toys, Five forgets that Adam is his son and they both have the same character.

"Would you like to go to Disney?" asks the older boy

"Would you like to go to the moon? You should spend more time bonding with him Uncle Luther, after all, he is your twin" is the boy's answer before running after his cousin Claire who calls him from the kitchen

Five is static for a moment, not knowing how to react. Did his son just send him to hell?

He bumps his head against the wall, again, his son is just as frustrating and stubborn as his Omega father.

How can he be able to stop the apocalypse, but not make his son love him?

He hears Diego and Luther laugh at his misery. Damn bastards. He hates them, he should have killed them long ago.

He doesn't want to admit it, but it hurts him. Adam rejects him every chance he gets, he really doesn't know how to relate to his son, he doesn't understand him, and not being able to understand him, he can't find a solution.

He wants his son and Omega back. Safe in his arms.

Ben sighs and rests his hand on Five's shoulder, in a show of comfort.

* * *

Adam doesn't like his alpha father. He can't trust him. How can he trust him if he was never around?

He's not stupid, he knows his father didn't want to abandon them, now they know, but Adam doesn't know anything about Five.

The alpha is always trying to flirt with his Dad and more than once he has found Five with his hands under his father's clothes, it's disgusting. His father rarely lets men touch him like that. It is not normal. It surprises him and scares him just as much to see them like that.

He begins to regret his father's decision to return to New York. He wants to beg him to go back home to London. They were happy there, even if it meant constantly chasing away alphas. The alphas in London were not so insistent. Those alphas didn't make their daddy laugh so happily.

There are things for Adam that are simple, like math or science, but there are things that his childish mind still does not understand. His parents are a mystery to his rationality. His Omega father used to cry a lot because of Five.

The Alpha is a threat before his eyes.

He knows that his uncles and his alpha father cannot understand the degree of love he feels for his dad. He has heard his parents argue about it.

They don't understand that Adam is afraid of losing his father as he did with his Grandma Grace. He is ten years old when his Grandma Grace dies, her death takes everyone by surprise. Adam understands at that time that if something were to happen to his father, even knowing that he has many aunts and uncles, he would be alone. The thought of never seeing his dad or his Uncle Ben again terrifies him.

Holding on to his Omega father is the only thing he can do.

After all, despite being a child genius, Adam is just a kid.

* * *

Five is very frustrated, what a surprise, a lot happens to him lately. He lets the water from the shower wash over his tense body, smiles at the smell of his omega, and is surprised to see him enter the shower, he does not object when Klaus hugs him.

They kiss with desperation and urgency, caressing each other while the warm waterfalls down their bodies. It is uncomfortable, but they need each other. It has been five weeks since they met again, they have shared kisses and cuddles, but they have not been able to be together because of their son.

He leans Klaus against the wall, immediately the omega surrounds his hip with one of his legs, bringing their bodies even closer together. He lets out a satisfied sigh, happy to feel the warm body of his omega against his own.

"Dad!" There is their little demon, ruining the moment again

Klaus looks miserable as he tries to break away from Five. The alpha refuses to let go, tries to convince him by kissing and biting his neck, very close to his unmarked scent gland, Five promises himself that he will soon make his claim.

"Daddy!" The boy calls again, in desperation.

Five releases resigned Klaus, cannot ignore their child's call, sounds anguished "Go, it seems urgent" he says miserably

"I'm sorry," says the omega, getting out of the shower

Five looks at his member with sadness. He will have to fix his problem on his own. Again.

* * *

That night Five can't sleep, he's uncomfortable with the roughness of the sheets, the heat that seeps through the silent house. All he wants is to be with his omega and his son.

Five appear in Klaus' room, the little one sleeps relaxed, curled up with his father, and looking at him closely he looks like Klaus. He even embraces the ridiculous unicorn that belonged to his omega in the same way.

Klaus opens his eyes and looks at him, if the child was not in the medium's arms, he would have already thrown himself on his omega as he did 13 years ago when they conceived the little one who sleeps peacefully.

"He hates me" he declares, passing his eyes from Klaus to the child

Klaus looks embarrassed "No, he is an alpha child, he looks like you, he is very possessive, give him time until he accepts you. For now, he only sees you..."

"I am an enemy who wants to steal away his father" ends the sentence, Klaus touches his face delicately. "We can always send him to a boarding school far away," he says contemplatively, Klaus hits him on the shoulder

"Don't even say that as a joke" he whispers half angrily "Besides, he'll most likely end up sending you away"

Both parents are laughing, it is true Adam has his possessive streak, and most likely it is he who ends up far from the omega and not the child. The thought of hurting their child drives him crazy.

"We will make him understand, Meine Geliebte (My love)" promises the omega

Five is not so convinced, Klaus pulls him to his face and kisses him, but the boy protests in his sleep. Both sigh in frustration. Lately, they do that a lot.

"Hey," Klaus says, "Tomorrow, the three of us will go out.

"All three?"

"Yes, the three of us, as a family."

Five smiles happily, he likes the idea.

* * *

To the date of three, the rest of his siblings and his niece are added. Five hated them. Klaus thinks that the more, the better. Diego enjoys watching his brother in pain, Luther just wants to make sure Allison and Claire are safe. Claire wants to go to her cousin and Vanya doesn't want to be excluded. Ben comes because where Klaus and his nephew go, he goes.

They end up in the park having a picnic. The children play with the other children and Five takes the opportunity to spend some time alone with his omega. They are chatting quietly and somewhat huddled together when Adam interrupts them.

Klaus gives the alpha a smile of apology as he listens to their son, apparently, the boy just wants money for ice cream, he has promised one to his cousin Claire. He looks at Allison for permission and nods, after all, ice cream can't hurt anyone.

Klaus is about to give his son money when an alpha approaches them. Klaus holds on to his head because he knows what is going to happen next.

"Hello, beautiful," says the alpha.

Adam grunts at the alpha, the boy is upset.

" Dumbass, go away" warns the little one

The alpha smiles at him, condescending, "Easy, kid, I'm not going to steal your daddy. I just want to have some fun." He pushes him slightly, but Adam still has a small complexion, so he ends up falling to the floor.

Klaus lets out an anguished scream. Five grunts at the alpha, totally furious. How dare that alpha hurt his son?

Vanya gets nervous and Allison ends up taking her away, they don't need their sister to have another anxiety attack, the last time she almost destroyed the house. Luther doesn't want to be there when his twin destroys the other alpha. Diego and Ben are playing with Claire because someone has to take care of their niece's innocent eyes.

"How dare you push my son and upset my omega?"He says to the alpha, furious

"Son, Omega?" asks the alpha, confused

"I am his father and his alpha" indicates Five with annoyance pointing at Adam and Klaus, both of whom look at him in surprise.

Klaus feels that his heart is racing, he had never seen Five with his eyes so red, they remind him of two rubies. Adam only feels admiration.

"I don't see a mark and your son is a brat"

Okay, that's all Five needs to attack the other alpha who doesn't seem to take the very direct hint that he should run for his life. The blonde alpha's screams can be heard all over the park.

The picnic is a failure.

* * *

Klaus puts his son to bed, Adam still seems excited about getting out. He finds it difficult to calm him down, but the little one is calm enough that he can cover him with the sheets.

"That alpha was bigger and Five beat him," says his son, amazed.

Klaus laughs, he can see Adam's admiration for Five. The boy has found it fascinating how his father defended them. Five may think that the outing was a failure, but Adam begins to see his father with different eyes, it is the first time that someone has protected them, it is a new experience for Adam, who has always been bothered by his classmates for not having an alpha father.

"It is, your father has always been very strong"

"Do you think I can be as strong as him?" Adam asks hopefully

Klaus thinks about it "Your father has many years of training. That is why he is strong. Maybe you should ask your dad to help you train.

Adam nods happily "I'll ask him to train me tomorrow"

"It's a good idea."

"Do you think Fath...Five wants to spend time with me? Adam's shyness surprises him, more than he was about to call his alpha "father

"I'm sure he's dying to spend time with you, your father loves you," he assures him, sometimes forgetting that his son has certain insecurities

"He looks like a confident alpha."

"Yes. Your dad is the best."

"You tell me the story of the bank again"

"The one about the stapler? Klaus has told him that story about a million times

"Yes" blushes

Klaus laughs, his son is so adorable. It is his greatest love. He lies down next to his little one. "Our first mission seemed simple, just a bank robbery with some hostages, your uncle Luther jumped off the roof to attack the thieves and protect the hostages, your uncle Diego threw knives at the thieves, and your father

Five listen to them with a smile behind the door. Enjoying the calm voice of the omega and the enthusiastic murmurs of their son.

* * *

Klaus and Five are talking quietly in the kitchen, it is early and no one is awake yet, it is just them. Adam spies on his parents behind a pillar, he doesn't know how to approach his alpha father. His Uncle Ben blows on the back of his head and gives a not at all masculine scream.

"You should get closer, spying on him won't make you stronger," Ben tells him.

"He looks busy" Adam can be very shy

"Adam" calls him Five, he already knew his son was spying on them. Adam looks embarrassed, looks at him with hopeful eyes "I'm going to go train, do you want to join me?" asks the alpha

"Yes!" he shouts enthusiastically

Klaus smiles at his son, happy that they are finally starting to get along, sees them disappearing on their way to the gym, lets out a happy sigh.

Ben sits down next to him, happy for his brother. Klaus serves him tea even though he knows he can't drink it.

"You know what, if Adam gets stronger, it means you'll not only have an overprotective mini alpha son but an overprotective husband?

Ben drops the bomb with a totally innocent look. Klaus hates his brother for it.

"Shit," he says, banging his head against the table

* * *

Klaus is surprised when Adam asks for permission to go camping with his Aunt Allison and his cousin Claire. The idea is not bad and he knows that Allison can handle both children because she is going to take Vanya with her, but he has never been separated from his baby. He accepts because he sees how excited his son is.

He watches them drive off sadly and stays for about 10 minutes watching where his sister's car went. He returns home and feels a little lost. It's the first time in twelve years that he's spent time without his son. They've always been together.

He doesn't know what to do, goes into his room, and is surprised to see an elegant bouquet of roses. He smiles because he knows who they belong to. On the card, he reads the address of a hotel, the room number, and the time.

He runs to the bathroom, not having much time to get ready.

When he arrives at the hotel he goes to the room that is decorated with roses and a table by the balcony is waiting for them with a banquet, but Klaus is not interested in any of that, he throws himself into the arms of his alpha as soon as he passes through the door.

Who could resist Five wearing a custom-made suit? No one could.

Both end up in bed, one on top of the other, practically tearing off their clothes in desperation, Klaus doesn't even regret that his alpha tears the expensive dress. Five groans at the sight of the lace lingerie. He loves how the stockings hug the long legs of the omega. He enjoys the view.

It's everything he's dreamed of and more.

He is surprised when Klaus uses his body to turn them. He stays under his omega while it sits comfortably on his hip. Klaus rubs his member with his butt.

He is so far away in his pleasure that he did not realize that his omega was tying his hands to the bed with some cords.

"Klaus, what the hell?" Says Five, totally surprised

Klaus simply laughs, he has always wished he had his alpha that way. The first time they both had sex, neither had much experience, but it had been more than 13 years, enough time for him to learn a trick or two.

Five wasn't the only one in the family who could read and do research, plus there were 13 years of accumulated frustration.

"Calm Alpha" Klaus approaches his alpha's mouth "This is just a little punishment for running away from home" kisses him gently

"Beloved, I didn't do it on purpose" tries to defend himself

"I know, but you will still be punished"

Five moans, totally excited. He never thought his omega would like that kind of game, it wasn't what he had in mind when he planned his date at the hotel.

He lets out a sigh of pleasure as he feels Klaus' lips run down his neck, shoulders, and chest, sometimes they are just rubbing like the wings of a butterfly, and other times he bites him hard, leaving marks on his body. His omega is practically devouring him and he cannot even move his arms.

Five's breath is cut off when he feels Klaus's mouth sucking on one of his nipples with enthusiasm. Klaus moves his hip, his erections touching on the omega's underwear. He arches his back for the pleasure Klaus is giving him.

He doesn't know if Klaus is torturing him or loving him with every soft touch, but he wants him to stop because he needs to take control, he is not used to being dominated that way. It's extremely sensual, but he wants to be the one to possess his omega. It is driving him crazy with need.

"Alpha, you look beautiful," says Klaus with dreamy eyes

"Let go of me Klaus, I need to touch you"

Klaus seems to meditate on it but funnily denies "No, not yet". His hands caress Five's flat stomach, he scratches the alpha's thighs a bit as he slides his body over the alpha's limb. Five arches from the sensation. "If it's too much for you, you'll call me yellow and I'll stop, but I'm sure an alpha so strong can take a little more.

Klaus takes the member of his alpha, touches it slowly, listening to the agitated breathing of Five. He delicately kisses the tip before licking it slowly and obscenely, enjoying the taste and texture. The noises coming from the alpha are all the incentive he needs to know he is not causing pain but pleasure.

He is proud to satisfy his alpha in this way. Five was always dominant in their relationship, but he needs to mark his alpha in some way.

He thrusts the member until he feels it in the back of his throat, strokes it with his tongue, avoiding his teeth.

Five gets lost in the sensations caused by his omega, God if this was a punishment wants Klaus to punish him more often. Although once he gets rid of the ropes he will take his omega mercilessly over and over again for provoking him in this way.

Five has no idea how long his omega pushes him over the edge again and again. He stopped counting after the third time his omega denied him his longed-for orgasm.

He is going to take revenge on Klaus in such a way that he will not be able to walk properly for a week.

"You're a good alpha, aren't you? “

Five closes his eyes in shame "Omega, don't provoke me, please"

Klaus laughs, "Poor my alpha, so desperate, tell me what you want, honey?

"I'm going to punish you for this."

"I can't wait," he says boldly

"Good, because I just got released" Five shows him the ropes

Klaus's breath is stuck in his throat, shit he thinks. Five smiles like the predator he is. He attracts Klaus and kisses him, there is real hunger behind that passionate kiss.

"From there you will come out begging omega" Five's voice is hoarse and needy

"Promises. Promises," says Klaus annoying his alpha

"Provocative" Five bites his lips with a little force, making them bleed.

* * *

They lie down, Klaus looks sore but satisfied while he sleeps, he has his head lying on the alpha's chest, Five brushes his hair. Both are exhausted. They have lost the sense of time. He doesn't even know what day it is.

Klaus begins to wake up, he is bothered by the light coming through the curtains, he is exhausted, but they must return to the mansion, his son should be coming home that night. As much as he would like to stay forever locked up in that hotel, they need to get back to their son.

He runs a hand across his face, trying to remove the fatigue, is surprised to see something gold on his finger. He looks at the ring, speechless, it was beautiful and the diamond was shining brighter than the rays of the sun.

He turns to see his alpha "Marry me" orders Five, it was not a question but an order.

"Yes" he found himself answering anyway

Five smiles happily, kiss the lips of his omega and then touches the mark of the union, finally, they are united, only death can separate them. Well, that and maybe their jealous son.

End.


	11. You're so cheesy (Translation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My friend asked: I want a LutherxKlaus omegaverse, with Luther being cheesy and Klaus horny.  
> Me: WTF? Really?  
> My friend: Yes, please.
> 
> "I love you," he said honestly to the omega, looking him in the eye
> 
> "You're so cheesy," he responded a bit excited, he loved the way Luther treated him, he never believed he could be so happy.

* * *

* * *

Klaus watched with some fascination as the alpha's back muscles tensed with every bend, almost as if he were hypnotized, up and down, up and down, over and over again as the drops of sweat ran down the beefy shoulders, down the arms that held the weight of his alpha.

Watching his alpha train was always so pleasant.

"You're making me nervous," said his alpha, lifting his head

"Oh, I'm sorry" he pretended to be ashamed, in truth he felt nothing but a desire to jump over his alpha

"You shouldn't be here," the man shook his head. "Dad said we can't be alone, we could hurt the baby.

Klaus bit his lips hard, drowning out a frustrated cry " Father is not here" he reported, walking slowly towards the alpha, "The baby will be fine and I miss you, a lot" he muttered standing in front of his partner, "A lot" he stroked his sweaty face. God his alpha smelled delicious, released a little of his pheromones " A lot " whispered against the lips of the alpha, without getting to kiss him, but predisposed

"Klaus" reproached the alpha, noting the intentions of the omega

"Luther," said imitating the voice of the alpha

Luther could not contain his laughter, the grunt of his omega sounded more like a meow "You know we can't" any way he drew his omega into his arms, sniffing out the scent of the omega

"Not even a kiss?" he asked, tilting his head, lowering his eyelashes, trying to look adorable.

"Only one Klaus" agreed the alpha unable to resist the downcast look of the omega, he had read in the books that Pogo gave him that omegas had to get more sex during pregnancy, especially in the last stage, Klaus had three weeks left to go to term.

What no book mentioned was that the alphas were also sexually attracted to the pregnant omegas; it had been so difficult to keep his hands off the huge belly or the recent lumps that Klaus' breasts had acquired. He looked adorable. So fertile. So ready to welcome his future children.

He joined his lips with Klaus' with some desperation, he tried not to touch the body of his omega, he had to be strong, with one touch of his power, he could hurt Klaus or his daughter. He must have imagined that he would not be able to stop, because from one moment to the next Klaus had him tied to the floor of the gym.

He was always surprised by the speed and strength of Klaus's thin, compact body. He tried to resist, but it was impossible. His father's voice was forgotten in some corner of his mind, allowing himself to drown in his mate's pheromones.

He held tightly the neck of Klaus, caressing the scent gland where his mark lay, every time he saw it he purred thinking that Klaus had chosen him, not Diego, not Ben, not another alpha, him.

With one of his big hands, he tried to touch one of Klaus' breasts, but as soon as he touched it, Klaus gave a cry of pain that made them separate quickly.

"Are you all right?" he asked worriedly, he hadn't touched him that hard

"Yes, it's just that I've been very sensitive," said Klaus looking at the ceiling as he rubbed the area, trying to relieve the pain. "This bra doesn't help either, it bothers me, it's painful"

Luther frowned, hating that their father forced Klaus to use bandages or special bras to crush his breasts. Their father said that it was disgusting to see Klaus wearing his mother's breasts, Luther had found it exciting and satisfying to know that his omega was capable of feeding his daughter without the help of a wet nurse.

"Take it off," he immediately ordered

Luther gently helped to remove the large garment, proudly noting that it was one of his shirts, before grunting at the bra that squeezed Klaus' breasts, carefully removing each of the buttons. Klaus purred as he tried to hold Luther between his legs, savoring the alpha fingers that caressed his naked skin. He breathed a sigh of relief when his breasts were released from the pressure.

"They are big" Klaus laughed at the embarrassed voice of the alpha

"Yes" he answered affirmatively "They have been losing some milk, I thought I would have more time..."

A groan echoed from the mansion's gymnasium, Klaus opened his eyes in surprise as he felt Luther's warm tongue lick his nipple with extreme care.

"Luther" he called, surprised

"It tastes good, you smell good," says, savoring the little whitish drop, his eyes clouded with lust.

"Christ, yes, it felt so good Lu"

Luther brought the nipple to his mouth and began to give him small licks, before gently sucking, with his other hand he tried to massage the other boob, trying to relieve some of the pain from his omega. He smiled as he smelled the pleasure Klaus was giving off, it had been months since they had last been allowed to be intimate. Their father could be so strict with them.

Klaus was too out of it, trying to move his pelvis, but his big stomach wouldn't let him move.

"Do you think you can cum if I just touch your boobs?"

"Pervert" he muttered too much, "Oh my captain is a pervert"

Luther chuckled before blowing out the nipple, making Klaus squirm and groan, exposing his long neck, he wore one of his big hands around his omega neck, pressing slightly, Klaus liked it a little rough on him. At first, he had hated the idea of harming Klaus in any way, but he ended up giving in, noticing how happy his omega was when he did so.

"Luther, Klaus" Grace's scandalized voice made them stop, but Luther drew his omega to his chest, refusing to let his mother see Klaus's naked body.

"Mom, us, me" Hell, Luther seemed to have acquired Diego's stutter, Klaus found it adorable that at 19, Luther was still acting all shy.

"My darlings, I understand that you are mates, but these things should be reserved for more discreet environments and that you don't have eyes" indicated the android, trying to appear severe

Both Luther and Klaus groaned, remembering the cameras

"I recommend that you go to your room. Your father will be back in two hours.

"Thank you, Mom."

Grace gladly nodded, "Sex is good, it will keep your omega healthy, honey, but remember, no penetration. Oh and Luther, it's always better to massage Klaus' breasts under the hot shower, it will help with the pressure"

"Th...thank you" expressed the alpha's gratitude, lifting his partner in his arms, Klaus loved that Luther was strong enough to lift him as if he didn't weigh anything.

"Come on, big guy, we still have two hours," said the omega pleased, then he would thank his mother.

* * *

Klaus laughed at the thought of his embarrassing alpha, it was so funny to make Luther blush, despite his great size and strength, his alpha was like a big teddy bear, huggable. Perhaps it was because of that tenderness that he had chosen Luther as his alpha.

That and his sexy ass.

Luther, without a doubt, gave the best hugs and despite his rough personality, he had never refused his hugs and touches like the rest of his brothers, Luther seemed as hungry as he was when it came to physical touches.

Carefully arranging his little six-month-old daughter close to his chest, the girl soon sucked on his nipple. His little girl was certainly adorable, just like her father. Careful not to disturb her, he stroked her blonde hair, the girl watched him with curiosity, he regretted that his daughter inherited his green eyes and not Luther's blue ones, but he loved how much the girl resembled both of them, it was like a perfect mixture of the two.

"You're hungry, aren't you," he said to his little girl, as he stroked her chubby cheeks.

She turned her green eyes to look at him with disgust, making him laugh. His daughter did not like to be disturbed while eating, even though she was only six months old, the child had a character similar to her father's: she had schedules and routines for everything and it bothered her that these were interrupted.

Klaus loved to tease his daughter and also his alpha.

"Honey, you have to stop frowning at everything or you'll be left like this," he cooed, the girl preferred to ignore him while she continued to eat.

"Good morning," his alpha just got out of the shower

"Good Morning Strongman" shamelessly licked his lips, making Luther blush

"Klaus" warned the alpha

"Luther, it's honestly your fault, I'm thinking you're doing this on purpose.

"I...No, well yes" tried to defend the blond alpha "You just look..."

"Sexy, fertile, and a diva, I know, honey."

Luther turned his eyes, the narcissism of his omega "I was going to say beautiful" he admitted kissing Klaus' forehead, his omega drove him crazy, he laughed as he noticed the flushed cheeks of the omega "You are beautiful, you both are".

Luther kissed his daughter's forehead, he was fascinated by his little girl, how fast she had grown in such a short time. It hurt him to think how worried everyone had been about his daughter's health, about the life his omega used to have but seeing Klaus, so healthy, his previous addiction seemed like a horrible nightmare.

"I love you," he said honestly to the omega, looking him in the eye

"You're so cheesy," he responded a bit excited, he loved the way Luther treated him, he never believed he could be so happy.

"It's time for my little Diana to eat her breakfast," said the android, looking for her granddaughter.

Klaus gave her away somewhat reluctantly, but he trusted his mother. After all, she had raised them, Grace's arms were the safest place for Diana after Luther's and his.

" Your father is out, you should take advantage of the time," she said smiling

"Thank you mom" thanked the omega, closing the door

"Klaus, we shouldn't" 

The alpha tried to walk away, backing up a bit when he saw the omega with that smile that had brought them trouble more than once.

"Are you afraid, Captain?" he asked, dropping his robe.

"When did you buy lingerie?" the alpha couldn't stop seeing the tiny underwear

"It was a gift from Allison" Klaus pushed his stunned alpha on the bed

"Oh," he replied as his omega climbed into his lap.

"We should thank her later," he said, kissing the alpha's jaw

"Yes, but afterward" the alpha accepted, before kissing Klaus and touching Klaus' breasts.


	12. You be Batman, I'll be your Catwoman (Kliego)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nameless-screamerxxx ask: hey if Diego is a slightly lower batman, doesn't that mean Klaus is a lower catwomen?  
> Me: Oh my God, I need to write this now. Thanks Nameless-screamerxxx 
> 
> Chapter 14: Kliego 
> 
> Choosing the Catwoman suit was certainly a good choice, even if he had only done it out of nostalgia for his own Batman.
> 
> "What do you think, Ben?" he asked the ghost who looked at him indifferently, too busy reading the silly book
> 
> "That you look like a prostitute" declared without guilt Six
> 
> "Perfect" was happy, applauding, so happy with his choice

* * *

* * *

He looked at himself in the mirror, watching as that leather costume clung to his body in a somewhat obscene way. No doubt those clothes made him look exquisite and desirable.

Perfect for the party, especially if he wanted to leave the place with a few dollars in his pocket.

Choosing the Catwoman suit was certainly a good choice, even if he had only done it out of nostalgia for his own Batman.

"What do you think, Ben?" he asked the ghost who looked at him indifferently, too busy reading the silly book

"That you look like a prostitute" declared without guilt Six

"Perfect" was happy, applauding, so happy with his choice

"Why did it have to be Catwoman?" asked the asian

"Because she's cool and sexy, and today I'm looking for a Batman to bring home"

"You should look for Diego"

"You know he doesn't see me that way," he said with some regret, "but tonight I'll certainly be lucky.

"Klaus, let's go, it's getting late" a woman's voice was heard through the thin walls.

"I'm going," he declared impatiently, "Are you coming, Ben?" he asked his brother.

"No, and you shouldn't go either, you just got out of rehab.

"That's why we have to celebrate," he said before leaving the door. "Let's go, Little Red Riding Hood," he told the girl, his roommate.

"Let's go" nodded the girl

Both didn't have to walk very far, the docks weren't that far from where they lived, although both were a little uncomfortable because of the whistles and the men who had started to follow them.

"I'm a little afraid, Klaus," she whispered, looking sideways at the men who were following them.

"Relax, nothing is going to happen to us, they are the same idiots as always" he tried to calm down his friend, he wished Ben had come with them.

* * *

Diego told himself he wasn't following his brother because he was worried, no, of course not, he wasn't really interested in what Klaus did or didn't do.

He was investigating possible drug dealers that his brother used to know. Putting those bastards behind prison bars will certainly be useful to society. He wasn't doing this for Klaus.

He had put that childish crush behind him. He was no longer a 16-year-old teenager who could be daydreaming about his baby brother.

He almost spat out his coffee when he saw Klaus leaving the building dressed as a Catwoman. He groaned, resting his head on the wheel, his pants suddenly feeling a little tighter.

Why did Klaus have to choose Catwoman? Why be so cruel to him like that?

Klaus knew how much he loved Catwoman and Batman. In fact, Klaus used to say, as a child, that if Diego was Batman, then he would be Catwoman.

Nonsense as a child he told himself mentally, before following his brother, he didn't have to do much when he heard men surrounding his brother and his friend.

"Let's enjoy that little ass, Four," said one of the shoulders, and that was all Diego needed to make jealousy take over.

Before he knew it he was beating those men totally blinded by rage.

* * *

Looking back, the situation itself was funny, for years Klaus had been sighing for Diego, praying that Two would notice his existence and love and desire him as he did. But Diego ignored him as if his presence alone would bother him.

Klaus abandoned those desires once he left the academy to try to find a life away from his father.

But Klaus had never really been able to forget Diego, especially since he used to look for him to make sure he was alive.

When that happened, Klaus would become depressed to the point of wanting to drown his sadness in drugs and sex.

The thought that all it took was a simple Catwoman suit and the thrill of fighting some guys who wanted to hurt one of the girls he knew in the profession made him want to laugh hysterically.

All Diego had to do was look at his tight leather suit, the party he was going to, and Number Two practically dragged him to his car, forcing the brunette to get in, before he started in the direction of Al's gym.

Oh, Klaus had refused, he did, first because he didn't feel like spending his night being preached to by Diego, second because every time Dos spoke to him with authority his fetishes and desires would spring up from the depths of his being, leaving him with an uncomfortable erection and a pain in his chest knowing that Diego never loved him in the same way. Finally, because that night was Halloween and he wanted to have fun, the best customers spent a lot of money on those parties. It wasn't fair that his brother took away his chance to earn more money so that he could survive the week.

At the mention of his work, Diego had a frown, annoyed "Shut up Klaus, don't talk anymore"

"Why, what's it to you if I have sex for money?" He protests annoyingly, "I'm missing the best customers, leave me on this corner, I can probably keep working".

Diego's car had stopped suddenly when the latino hit the brakes hard. Klaus was grateful that no car was coming up behind them, or Diego's precious car was going to need a rear end repair. He looked at his brother in surprise, especially for what happened seconds later.

Klaus was stunned.

Diego held him tightly by his brown hair, drawing his face into the Latino's, Diego's dark eyes looked at him seriously

"Because you are my kitten" declared before kissing him, it was not a tender, affectionate, chaste kiss as Klaus imagined it a thousand times in his head.

Oh no, this kiss bordered on desperation, full of passion and a hunger that for years Two had refused, even when Klaus was always clear about his feelings.

Somehow they ended up arriving at the gym, among stolen kisses at the traffic lights that left them desperate for more: more lips, more touches, more friction.

Klaus was not sure who kissed whom once they passed through the safety of the old gym, but practically both of them were devouring each other with every kiss, with every fiery caress on the leather suits.

God, Klaus was never going to get rid of this Catwoman suit.

Somehow, they both made it to Diego's room, but both were too focused on kissing each other's lips with their leagues dancing with precision against each other.

Diego kicked the door to his apartment, closing it and then leaning Klaus against the wall, immediately the brunette surrounded his hips with the legs, and tried to hold on to the fighter's shoulders.

Diego was struggling to get the harness off with his weapons, Klaus seemed too busy kissing his face and getting rid of the annoying mask that covered the beautiful brown eyes of Two.

Klaus loved getting lost in those dark eyes. To be completely swallowed up by that look full of passion and fun would be his new goal for what was left of his life.

"Dee" sighed as he felt Diego's hands caressing his thighs, gently kneading his butt and rubbing both of their erections.

With his hands a bit shaky, as incredible as that sounded, he tried to remove Diego's shirt, he seemed too busy nibbling on his neck and looking for the zipper on his suit.

Diego grunted in annoyance, letting Klaus' legs fall to the floor, he took a moment to stabilize, before he found himself turning against the wall. The latino desperately sought the zipper of the costume, smiling happily at the sound of the zipper being pulled down, revealing the whitish skin hidden by the costume.

The Catwoman costume certainly looked great on Klaus, but he needed to get it off before his need made him break the disguise, and he certainly didn't want that to happen. It was funny how the way the costume embraced Klaus' body was what made him take that step he had refused to take for years.

That night he almost lost his mind listening to those men talk about how they would use and destroy his brother and his friend. He did not hesitate to hit the man who looked so lustfully at Klaus, and the others followed.

Klaus was his. He could no longer deny it.

Finally, Diego was able to remove the upper part of the whole suit, leaning on Klaus' back, running his hands across the flat stomach, adoring the softness of the perfect, smooth skin. Before continuing downward, hooking the edge of the pants, he helped Klaus slide out of the costume.

Klaus was completely naked and Diego ran his thin, delicate shape through his eyes.

How was he able to refuse this stunning man for years?

"You're still dressed, it's not fair" Klaus spoke, stretching his body, showing his lean muscles, his long legs, and his neck that still had the necklace with the bell.

"Help me" he ordered, Klaus smiled nervously before his hands slipped through his belt, Diego's hands went towards Klaus' hips, caressing the smooth skin.

Klaus took the opportunity to kiss Dos' neck. His nimble fingers slipped into his underpants, caressing Diego's erection a little, enjoying the warmth of the member. Would Diego be angry if Klaus dropped to his knees and played with his member? God wanted to kiss that member, put it in his mouth, and take the famous Kraken to hell using only his tongue.

"Klaus" admonished Two, squeezing his butt, Klaus laughed mumbling, Diego looked extremely needy.

Well, maybe some other time Diego would let him play with junior. He got rid of the leather pants, and it didn't take long for both of them to fall into Diego's little bed.

Feeling the naked body of his lover against his own, Klaus discovered that the bronze skin was extremely warm, and feeling that warmth he had longed for, he allowed himself to relax into Diego's arms.

Diego's kisses were infinitely sweeter than before.

Klaus could not remember if anyone had ever touched him in such a possessive and dedicated way. The medium arched his back as he felt the dark man's hands caressing his nipples, then Diego pinched them, making Klaus shudder.

Klaus was so sensitive that Diego could practically feel him melt into his body. He carefully stroked the brunette's limb, enjoying the trembling lips that tried to quiet the moaning.

He squeezed the base of the limb with some force, "I want to hear you" he whispered demandingly, reaching for the lubricant on the table next to the bed.

"Pervert" gasped the brunette, surprised.

Klaus licked his nervous lips as his chest struggled to suck in as much air as possible. Diego's fingers groped his way in, sometimes it was a gentle touch, other times one of his fingers tried to slip in mercilessly. It was a somewhat torturous game.

Diego introduced one of his fingers, he couldn't wait much longer, his dick was rubbing against the sheets of his bed and the fact that he could see Klaus so excited, making such beautiful sounds, had him ready to explode.

The first finger was quickly joined for a second and Diego started moving his fingers, looking for something, something he knew would make Klaus shudder. Finally, Klaus' body tensed to the point that his back arched and his lower extremities shook nervously.

"Fuck me, Diego, please" cried the brunette as he felt the third finger

Diego smiled, withdrawing his fingers, the medium moaned in annoyance at the sudden emptiness, but Two lifted Klaus' hips, bringing his legs to his shoulders, as he tried to put a condom on his member. Making sure that it was well lubricated, he directed his penis towards Klaus' entrance, introducing himself slowly. Fearing that he might hurt him with his size.

Klaus simply moaned as hard as his throat would allow, so lost in pleasure that he did not even feel Diego kissing him hard.

"I want to possess you," he said with eyes clouded by lust

Klaus opened his eyes "Do it, please do it, I've waited so long, please" begging and pleading is the only thing he allowed himself to articulate besides his moans.

Diego rocked his hips hard enough to move the small bed that hit the wall over and over again. Klaus' legs and arms would shake in little spasms as he reached orgasm.

The brunette's last thought was that tomorrow he would not be able to walk properly.


	13. Possessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's your fault" the words whispered by Ben surprised everyone, Vanya looked like someone had hit her and Allison ran to hug her "It's your fault, my fault, everyone's fault"
> 
> "Ben, you're drunk," said Allison, as if that would ease Vanya's pain.
> 
> "I am," he said, "but that doesn't mean it's not our fault. Did you know that Dad had locked Klaus in a mausoleum since he was eight years old," he asked his siblings, most of whom looked away, "did you know that Dad would leave him there for hours?
> 
> "Dad was always picky about everyone, Ben." He tried to appease Luther.
> 
> "But Klaus was eight years old, barely a child. Did you know that the voices were so loud that sometimes Klaus didn't know what he was doing or why he was doing it?
> 
> "You're saying that the dead can control Klaus.
> 
> "Yes and vice versa"
> 
> "So it's dead that are controlling Klaus."
> 
> "Yes"

* * *

* * *

He was enjoying this new exciting life, where he was guiltless, no longer needed the drugs in his system, his new addiction was more related to the pleasure of seeing his victims suffer.

Reginald always trained them to be the best, from being able to defend themselves, to protect others, to kill even in the most difficult situations. He had never enjoyed the blood and was afraid that if he did kill someone, they would haunt him like a spirit. For years he refused to kill and his father had allowed him the benevolence of being just a lookout.

He was happy with his choice not to use his powers either for himself or for others, or at least he was until he ended up in prison.

There he had been torn apart and reassembled in a way his father was unable to do.

Perhaps it was a reminder of Reginald's tortures, the traumas of his childhood, his year in prison, his new forced sobriety, or because someone he loved had been taken away from him.

Honestly, Klaus does not know why, but now he understood the emotion his siblings felt when they were killed, the way he could break those killers, to see their bodies torn apart by their own victims.

It was beautiful.

Pleasant.

It was not revenge, it was justice, the voices in his brain repeated it over and over again.

Justice.

Justice for the dead.

Klaus, we want justice.

And Klaus finally gave in to those desires.

He not only cleaned up the city of abusive pimps, murderous boyfriends, and abusive people, but he had fun doing it. With each death, he could atone for his own sins.

A knife flew through the air, grazing his cheek, and he smiled at the sight of the man.

"Hello, Batman," a cheerful greeting, almost like a purr

"Klaus" greets with seriousness Number Two "Let's go home Klaus" Two's voice, trembled a little.

The brunette laughed, his brother sounded so pathetic, so needy, he was adorable.

"But Dee" whimpered, prolonging that E "I'm having a lot of fun, I've done a good job cleaning the streets"

Diego shook his head, looking sadly at Klaus' almost feline appearance. Where had his beloved Four gone? This man was just a shell, too dominated by his powers, who no longer remembered who he was.

"Please, Klaus, love, let's go home"

"No, not until I kill them all. They took my Diana away from me, now I'm going to take their pathetic lives away from them.

Diego closed his eyes with some pain. What had they failed to do?

* * *

**_Klaus laughed as he walked, moving his hips provocatively, along the dockside, his heels barely making a sound with each step, but he knew that his Catwoman's outfit attracted enough attention for the perverts to follow him._ **

**_And if the perverts were following him, then no doubt at some point his next victims would appear._ **

**_Just a week ago he had managed to get out of jail and against all expectations, he had stayed sober._ **

**_The ghosts still followed him, but they were strangely quiet, his fingertips barely glowed, and thanks to that he could keep the ghosts in stripes, the dead no longer scared him, now they obeyed his orders, he was their commander and they obeyed._ **

**_Klaus had a mission and whatever it took, he was going to get revenge, no, not revenge, justice._ **

**_Justice for Diana._ **

**_Justice for every girl or boy who was killed._ **

**_Justice. The one that was denied to him by locking him up unjustly._ **

**_Every time he closed his eyes he could see the body of his friend lying in a pool of blood, with her eyes open and lifeless looking up to the sky, grimacing in pain, and her mouth open as if trying to cry out for mercy._ **

**_For Klaus, this was not the first time he had seen one of his professional colleagues killed; it was common and normal in his profession. But Diana had been special, unique; she was the one who taught him how to seduce, she was his teacher and she was his friend since she found him starving after he escaped from the academy at the age of 17._ **

**_Her death, so unexpected, so painful and shocking, had left him mute. The police had not been helpful and his system full of drugs had not helped him either, he tried, he begged and he cried out to heaven for Diana, to see her, so that her powers would work, but they did not._ **

**_Again he was alone._ **

**_Diego and Ben had looked on with pity._ **

**_Klaus didn't want Ben or Diego's sadness or grief, he wanted Diana back, dead or alive, he wanted his friend back._ **

**_The police needed a culprit and he ended up in jail. He was put in the same sector as other murderers and the ghosts they carried, plus the torture he faced from the inmates who recognized him thanks to Vanya's book, made him gradually lose his sanity._ **

**_When his father took pity on him, it was too late for his psyche._ **

**_Klaus Hargreeves was dead; in his place was Number Four._ **

**_The Séance, the medium who communicated the dead with the living, and who now wanted only one thing, justice._ **

**_Reginald Hargreeves' son, the one who could talk to the dead, levitate and control both the dead and the living, was a God among humans, and in his body, there was no more mercy._ **

**_He heard some steps behind him, smiled when he noticed that they were some of the men he was looking for._ **

**_"It's showtime," he said to himself._ **

* * *

**_The city docks were one of the worst places to be if you were an ordinary citizen, but Diego liked to tour the place meticulously because he knew that the Mafiosi met there to trade drugs and weapons._ **

**_They were also where the biggest parties were organized and the police rarely kept an eye on the place._ **

**_So he was not afraid to meet some of his former colleagues._ **

**_"Out of jurisdiction, my ass," thought Number Two, recalling Eudora's words_ **

**_Sometimes Diego tried to remember that recruit who wanted to catch criminals as much as he did._ **

**_Klaus had been right when he told him that most police were corrupt or could not go against the system. Everyone knew what was going on in that place and most of the cops preferred to pretend not to see it._ **

**_He shook his head vigorously, chiding himself for thinking about the brunette. Thinking about his brother always put him in a bad mood._ **

**_Diego heard the screams, and for a moment he froze before running towards the frightened screams._ **

**_His blood was practically freezing from the screams, so whatever was happening had to be something big, powerful, because even the street rats and cats were running in the opposite direction._ **

**_When he reached one of the almost abandoned docks, he found some men being practically devoured by blue specters, behind them he could see the figure of Klaus floating and shining as if he were some kind of saint._ **

**_The eyes, always warm and as green as emeralds, seemed to have a crazy shine and were practically white._ **

**_"Klaus" murmured in surprise, dropping his knife from the impression_ **

**_"Stay away Diego" Ben sadly advised_ **

**_It was not unusual for Diego to see Ben there; he knew Seis had been looking for Klaus since he got out of prison with no luck._ **

**_"What the hell is going on here," he asked Ben, unable to process what was happening._ **

**_"Diego" his name was practically purring with pleasure, a chill ran down his back "It's been a while, brother" Klaus' voice lacked emotion, too spectral._ **

**_"What are you doing?" The men no longer screamed but squirmed on the floor in agony, some were already dead, but the ghosts seemed determined to tear their bodies apart._ **

**_"Justice" was the simple answer of the medium_ **

**_"Stop" commanded, angry, Ben tried to hold it, but Two quickly escaped Six's grip "Stop this, you're killing them"_ **

**_"That's the idea, honey." Klaus had the nerve to wink at him._ **

**_Diego admits, with some shame, that for a moment he feared for his life, but what he feared most was losing Klaus. He threw a knife in the direction of his brother, not with any intention of hurting him, he would never hurt Klaus, he just wanted to distract him enough to let go of his control over the ghosts._ **

**_The knife didn't even manage to hurt Klaus, but it did make him angry_ **

**_"Run Diego" ruled Ben_ **

**_For the first time in a long time, Diego ran._ **

* * *

Diego couldn't help but feel some guilt, he wasn't there for his brother, he let them take him in even when he knew that Four could never hurt another human being.

Too wrapped up in his own pain of being thrown out of the police force and his recent breakup with Eudora to hear the brunette's cries for help.

The only one who had tried to fight for Klaus, was Ben, but Six was just a college student, with no more buying power than his part-time job in a bookstore gave him, Ben could barely support himself.

Reginald was clear, Klaus had been consumed by his pain and consequently by his powers, to return to Klaus they would have to subdue him to find a way to suppress his powers. Turn them off. Or kill him because the brunette was a danger to humanity.

In the face of the latter option, Diego almost ended up beating his father. No one else was going to harm Klaus.

Diego raised his hands, showing himself unarmed, trying to get close to the medium.

Klaus sidelined his hip, resting his weight on one leg, carefully watching Diego. He was totally immobile.

When Diego was only two steps away, he stopped when he saw Klaus backing up against the ledge of the building.

Klaus was not scared, but neither was he an idiot. He had never been and would not start now just because Diego started to tell him he loved him. In the past that had not stopped Diego from leaving and starting a relationship with Eudora, plus all Klaus wanted was justice, his brothers had killed many people and no one was telling them anything.

So why did everyone look surprised now?

Finally, he was just like them.

His siblings were only making a fuss because he was no longer bowing to their whims.

"Honey" Diego called him "I love you, honey, please let's go home"

"Don't you get tired of repeating the same thing over and over again?

It was funny to him that before those words would have made him jump for joy.

"You know it's true"

"I know, but I want justice," he repeated, looking at his long almond-shaped nails that he painted black as his Catwoman's costume that night.

"I can't let you do that, no more"

"Are you going to stop me?" he asked amusingly.

"No, but she does"

Klaus tried to dodge Diego's hands, but Ben's tentacles held him tightly.

"Listen to the rumor that you are exhausted and you are going to fall asleep."

Oh, Allison had come home too.

* * *

He woke up tied to a bed, he looked around, he was in some kind of padded room, he laughed with some desperation, finally they locked him up in an asylum.

Damn them.

Looking around, there was no one, not even Diana was by his side, but I could hear her distant voice in his mind.

His mind was confused, he could not completely hear the murmurs of the dead and their cries for help, everything was so calm, but now and then he heard their whispers and that calmed him down. It reminded him of when he used drugs to silence those voices. He just knew there was nothing in his system.

He had been completely sober for over a year.

"I see you woke up" Diego's calm voice made him turn toward the door.

Number Two was still dressed in his hero suit, only without the mask. Warm brown eyes stared at him. The sadness in Diego's eyes made him uncomfortable.

He tried to turn on his powers, but he couldn't "Don't bother, Dad has designed a necklace for you, inhibit your powers"

An almost animalistic grunt pierced his mouth, he ran in the direction of Diego, but an invisible wall made him crash head-on, there was an energy panel that prevented him from reaching Diego.

He hit the invisible glass, totally furious, they had no right to take away something that was his, his powers were his own, it was ironic because for years Reginald tried to get him to exploit his powers, and now that he did, they were putting a necklace on him.

Like a dog. Anger overcame him at the thought.

He was not a fucking dog.

"I'm not a dog." He spoke angrily.

It reminded Diego more of an angry cat than a dog.

"No, but until you come back, the collar is a lock, it will keep you safe from the ghosts, from yourself"

"Will it keep me safe from you," asked the annoying brunette.

"I would never hurt you" stuttered Two.

"Oh, but you did, Batman, we do it all the time.

Diego simply looked at him wounded before he left. Klaus laughed, Diego could never accept the truth.

Fucking coward.

* * *

The next to visit was Ben. Klaus couldn't look at Six. He didn't even want to see him. Ben seemed agitated, he had dark circles under his eyes as if he had not been able to sleep for days.

When the asian tried to hold his hand, Klaus did everything he could to get away from the warm touch. He hissed like a cat, making Ben look only more miserable.

"Honey" whispered Ben in pain

"Go away," shouted Four, tired of pity

He did not want mercy, not now, it was too late for mercy.

Mercy had not prevented him from going to prison. Pleas had not stopped the prisoners from raping him.

Mercy as Reginald had taught him was a waste of time.

"I'm sorry, Klaus" whispered Six, repentant, hurt

"I don't want to hear it, Ben, it's too late," he said, not wanting to hurt Ben, but it was too late for him.

God, he wanted the voices back so badly.

With them there was no need to think, to be. He was free to let the dead guide his actions.

Ben sat up in bed next to him, without touching him, but Klaus felt his warmth, he had missed Ben so much. He turned to face the wall.

He needed to get out of there.

Being back with his family made him vulnerable.

* * *

When little Vanya walked through the door, he wasn't sure whether to kill her or hug her. For Klaus, his sister would always be that kind little girl who cared for everyone, who left the lights on, and peanut butter sandwich for a brother who had left them long ago.

"Klaus"

"Vanya, must they feel desperate to send you?" asked a cynical question.

"I wanted to see you" declared the little brunette

"You? Are you here to get more material for the sequel?" Vanya grimaced

"No, I..." the violinist wasn't sure what to say "I'm sorry I wrote that book, I never meant to cause you pain"

"Oh, well, you didn't. Words can't hurt Vanya," he tucked in his clothes, ironing the creases in his pajamas. Vanya looked at him expectantly. "The problem with words is that, in the wrong people, they can hurt. You knew your book was so popular that I had to read it during rehab," Vanya's pale skin increased. "It was during my time in prison that the other recruits found out because it was interesting, they realized who I was, the famous Séance," he stretched out his arms as if he were in a show.

"The one who can talk to the dead, the one who was simply a bitch in need of attention and love, a simple drug addict prostitute" Vanya looked sick, Luther walked in the door to get the static Seven "I got all that attention you mentioned in your book Vanya. They took turns, fortunately."

"Enough" Luther shouted, looking pale like Vanya, who was trembling in the arms of One.

"Oh, but I'm only giving him material for her next book" his pitiful face only made Luther feel sicker.

"See you soon, dear brothers"

* * *

He looked at his nails, full of blood, and smiled happily.

Reginald looked at him in amazement as he held his injured arm.

If his father thought he would let him experiment with him, with his powers, his father had to meditate on how great his intelligence was.

"Your behavior is unacceptable"

"My behavior is acceptable, we don't want you to touch me," said a cheerful voice, "I am not your possession, father, I am free, finally I am.

"Your powers are out of control, Number Four. The dead are controlling your actions."

"No, they protect me. It bothers you that I've finally reached my potential and you can't control me anymore.

"You're not getting out of here until you're back to normal."

"I will, these walls can't stop me and you know it" he purred, looking at his father's fear "That scares you" he declared with satisfaction

Reginald slammed the door, Klaus just laughed and laughed for ten minutes, holding his head, the voices were back, his father's necklace would not be able to stop him.

_**"Klaus, Klaus, Klaus"** _repeated the voices, part of him wanted to shut them up and part of him just wanted to give himself to them.

* * *

Allison walked nervously through the room, Vanya had her hands around his head. Luther looked totally dejected, defeated. Diego was simply staring into nothingness playing with his knives. Ben, for the first time, seemed drunk, this was the fourth glass of whiskey Allison had seen Six pours for himself

Everyone was upset, too much hurt, and confused about how to act with Klaus.

"We need to do something, we can't let Dad keep him locked up." Allison stopped, took her hand to her belly, the thought of Klaus being locked up disgusted her

"It's very dangerous," Luther said regretfully.

"He's hurt" claims Diego, always ready to fight with Number One

"Don't fight" Vanya pleaded

"It's your fault" the words whispered by Ben surprised everyone, Vanya looked like someone had hit her and Allison ran to hug her "It's your fault, my fault, everyone's fault"

"Ben, you're drunk," said Allison, as if that would ease Vanya's pain.

"I am," he said, "but that doesn't mean it's not our fault. Did you know that Dad had locked Klaus in a mausoleum since he was eight years old," he asked his siblings, most of whom looked away, "did you know that Dad would leave him there for hours?

"Dad was always picky about everyone, Ben." He tried to appease Luther.

"But Klaus was eight years old, barely a child. Did you know that the voices were so loud that sometimes Klaus didn't know what he was doing or why he was doing it?

"You're saying that the dead can control Klaus.

"Yes and vice versa"

"So it's dead that are controlling Klaus."

"Yes"

"Klaus began to take drugs when he realized that he could hurt us," said Six

"How do you know that?" asked Vanya, in despair.

"Because it's in Diana's diary," pointed to an old notebook, "Diana gave Klaus drugs to quiet the voices, she was his friend and her ex killed her and the police blamed Klaus.

"Ben" whispered Luther, somewhat embarrassed

"We didn't do anything, we let our brother go to jail. We are the guilty ones," Ben ruled, putting the bottle in his mouth.

The four remained silent until they felt the house begin to tremble, the howling and groaning seemed to come from the walls. Vanya clung to Allison in fear, and Luther embraced them both, trying to protect them from whatever was happening. Diego pulled out his knives and Ben smiled wearily

"Oh, finally Klaus could break Dad's necklace."

* * *

Klaus advanced through the house while floating, threw the necklace away from his person, wanted to find his father and then he would find the way out, he needed to look for his next victim, a lot of time had passed.

How many girls or boys would have died for not cleaning the streets?

They were fucking heroes.

His cowardly father gave no sign but was surprised to see his siblings waiting for him at the entrance to the house. Diego had his knives at hand, Ben was leaning against a pillar with a bottle of whiskey in his hand, which surprised him a little. Luther had Vanya and Allison hidden behind his huge body.

Pathetic.

They were supposed to be heroes, why weren't they out there protecting others?

_**"Finish them off"**_ whispered one of the voices, it was a man

**_"Look at all the people they killed, they are criminals too"_ **whispered another voice, Klaus looked at the ghosts chasing his brothers, he was surprised to see four women standing behind Vanya.

**_"They are murderers, they are accomplices of rapists"_** this time the voice came from a girl who had blood between her legs

**_"Let them, they left you in jail, they let you pay for a crime you didn't commit. They let you sink into darkness"_ **Diana, his sweet Diana whispered to him greedily

_**"Take off"**_ he ordered his brothers.

The Hargreeves were shaken when Klaus' voice sounded like an ensemble of voices.

"Klaus" whispered Ben, somewhat broken, tired

"Go away Ben," asked the medium, holding his head

"Enough Klaus," asked Allison, coming out behind Luther's security

His brother looked so thin, so pale, he looked like a skeleton, where was their beautiful brother? She had returned to tell Klaus she was expecting a baby and found all this. She wanted to go home and take Klaus with her. She should never have left him.

Klaus opened his eyes, looked at Allison, his sister held his hand to her belly, something inside him stirred with guilt. Was Allison pregnant?

"You're pregnant," he whispered, noticing the bright light in his sister's womb

Allison smiled "Yes" and whispered excitedly

"It's going to be a girl," Klaus told her, Allison smiled happily.

For a moment Klaus imagined the little girl, oh he wanted to meet her, her soul looked so pure, so innocent. Klaus was very tired.

_**"Kill them"** _the feminine cry that came from Klaus' lips froze their blood, the tired ghosts of the family reunion began to attack them

"No" ordered Klaus, holding his head

"Klaus, don't let them control you," asked Diego

"Klaus, honey" whispered Ben, trying to get closer "Don't let them control you"

Klaus could hear so many voices around him, he was so tired, so sick of everyone wanting something from him, but he could not control them, he could not control the dead, the ghosts attacked his brothers without mercy.

He saw Vanya, she was scared, Allison was protecting her with her body, her rumors did not work with the dead and their voices did not let the rumors reach his ears. The ghosts had learned that Allison could knock them out and now they were making sure her voice didn't affect them.

Luther tried to keep the ghosts away, but the more he fought the more they came.

Ben had his tentacles protecting Diego as Diego threw his knives.

Diego's knives could not harm the dead.

They were all too weak. His brothers would not survive.

"Number One" his father shouted, somewhere "You must stop Number Four" he ordered, Luther shook his head, he was not going to kill Klaus.

"No, father. He is my brother," he said as he pushed another ghost.

"Stop Diana," Klaus asked, the redheaded woman angrily denied, "They are my family," he pleaded.

_**"They abandoned you,"**_ she cried angrily. ** _"I found you starving next to a garbage dump, I rescued you. I am your family, I am the only one you need"_**

"No, this is wrong", he begged, falling on his knees, his hands shining constantly, he was not master of his thoughts, of his actions.

Just as he was not when the spirits began to possess him. That is why he began to consume because if he did not have powers, ghosts could not control him and hurt others.

"Forgive me, Diana," he said sadly, as he saw the warm woman become a vengeful spirit, it was his fault, but he would free his friend from those chains of hate

**_"Klaus"_** whispered the redhead, feeling the deadly grip of the brunette on her arm

"Klaus, no" cried Diego as he watched Klaus plunge his knife into his heart.

The ghosts stopped attacking them, disappearing as soon as Klaus's inert body fell to the floor.

* * *

The bracelet glowed as it was touched by the warm Los Angeles sun, as it walked along the shore, letting the warm water lick its feet. Ben kissed his knuckles, his heart always leaping into his chest every time Six or Two gave him a token of affection.

He was still adjusting to his new life, his therapist was proud of his progress and his lovers had made sure to accompany him at every step.

Gone are the dark days, his father's bracelet, the last gift, helping him control his powers, not letting the dead possess him. He could still see them and talk to them, but they could not enter his mind.

When the situation became too difficult, his lovers always found more pleasant ways to distract him from the voices.

Sometimes Klaus enjoyed touching or being touched and other times he enjoyed watching his lovers giving each other pleasure. All three had found a balance between their relationship, their past, and their needs.

He was happy. Even if every day she had to fight to keep the dead from manipulating him again, Diana had finally gotten justice, her ex-boyfriend was in jail. Diego and Ben had made sure that this unfortunate man would suffer.

For a moment Klaus thought his life was over that night. People usually die if they stick a knife in their heart. But he always had to be the exception to the rule.

God had sent him back. When he woke up his family was crying around him, he laughed, remembering everyone's fright. "He had told them in a humorous tone, "You look like you've seen a ghost.

It was the first time Diego and Ben had ever kissed him.

"Hey, there's a little girl who's claiming her godfather," said Diego, arriving with the little girl in his arms, she seemed upset as she stretched her arms in the direction of the brunette.

"Claire" whispered Klaus excitedly, hugging his niece

Ben and Diego looked at each other before looking at Klaus playing with the girl in the sand. Claire was not yet manifesting any power, but Klaus was sure the girl could talk to the animals. All the Hargreeves were praying that the girl could have a normal life.

"We're going in, Allison and Patrick went to pick up Vanya at the airport," said Diego.

"It's a shame Luther is on the moon," Ben said, looking up at the sky as if he could see his brother in the sky.

"Calm down, it's what he wanted" calmly Diego, although he was also looking at the sky. "Come on, Vanya is coming soon and Allison is going to scream if she sees dirty Claire"

Ben nodded, taking Claire in his arms, the girl smiled at her uncle. Diego hugged Klaus around the waist, kissing his lips chastely, the brunette smiled happily.

Klaus looked at the dead around them, narrowed his eyes using his powers to keep them away from his family.

Life was not perfect, but all three were happy. And at the end that was all that mattered, Klaus was not going to fall for the manipulations of the dead again. He wouldn't hurt his family like that again.


	14. The wife (Klive)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sideeffectsofwriting Ask:   
> The Handler has tried multiple times to seduce Five (maybe 20s or 30s) and it never works. It her twisted mind his murderous glares and threats are just flirty banter. Then she leans that Five is married and she starts planning to be a homewrecker.
> 
> The Commission hosts a big Holiday Party and that's where the Handler will enact her plan of breaking up Five and his "wife". She even makes a face of disgust and comments on how easy it will be when she learns Five and his "wife" are childhood sweethearts.
> 
> So she's gonna show up his "wife" and take Five right under her at the party.
> 
> But then she meets Five's "wife" and well let's just say that Klaus looks so much better in a dress than she does. Klaus is ready to tear down a bitch and Five is loving every minute and falling in love all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear sideeffectsofwriting:   
> Finally, I was able to write this story that has been going around in my head since you proposed it to me, it has been an interesting idea. Without a doubt, the merit is all yours. I love working on your idea and I hope I have met your expectations and that you are satisfied with the work. Don't hesitate to tell me if there is anything you want to change.   
> Thanks for your support and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

* * *

The sound of her heels on the shiny floor that makes more than a few people nervous, makes her smile with some satisfaction. Her employees move around the central office with nervousness and most of them step aside when they hear her.

Everyone recognizes the sound of her footsteps.

Her mere presence is known to frighten them and make them jealous everywhere. She is one of the most powerful women in the country and soon will be one of the most powerful in the world when she is finally able to displace her boss.

The Temps Commission is one of the most important international communication and technology companies and she was the vice president of the central company.

In a few weeks, she would be the president, after A.J. retired.

She really can't wait for that time to come. It wasn't easy for her to get to that position, there were many tears, sweat, and blood that she had to leave on the way to the top of the power.

She has done good things and many bad things, and she has no regrets about any of them. Not when at barely 45 years of age she has managed to go so far without having any blood ties to the presidential board.

Her beauty and intelligence are her greatest resource.

Today few people seem willing not to kneel before her.

She smiles as she imagines the young man with dark hair, blue eyes, and a cynical smile. She bites her red lips hard, imagining the annoying and indifferent look that the child usually directs towards her.

Oh her child can pretend as much as he wants, but she knows he wants her.

Who wouldn't? She was beautiful, dressed in the best clothes, always looking impeccable and powerful.

With a simple snap, the men and women would fall at her feet.

It was only a matter of time before Five Hargreeves fell at her feet. That sexual tension between them was noticeable to everyone.

But she has always liked to play with her food, to slowly enjoy separating, dominating, and ruling over her partners.

Five would be no different.

She was just waiting for the right moment to sink her elegant nails into her beloved Five.

* * *

He wakes up very early, like every day, and likes to have those moments of peace before starting a new day. In his head, he organizes and reviews the meetings he has for that day. He has to tell Diego that they need to review the security, the company's anniversary party is coming up and although it is Allison who organizes the party every year, Diego is the one in charge of security along with Luther.

It's going to be a busy few weeks. He can't wait until his winter vacation arrives, he has planned to take his wife to Bali, they have postponed that trip for two years, either because of his job or his wife's job.

He turns his head a little and observes the brown and curly hair, that hides part of the naked back.

He touches it, the pale back, with the tip of his fingers, enjoying the softness of the skin, it is very early and his wife sleeps peacefully, unconscious of his caresses, of his hungry look.

He laughs between his teeth, knowing that his wife will not wake up soon unless his caresses are more abrupt. He is a heavy sleeper, especially after last night's activities. He strokes one of the bites that he has left on his wife's pale back.

He looks around their room noticing how both their clothes were thrown around the room, his tie hanging from the lamp along with his wife's panties.

Two weeks have passed without seeing each other, and although he hates waking up on a work night, he doesn't regret anything.

He deposits a soft kiss on his wife's cheek, sucking in the fresh scent of mint and roses, and wishes he could take the scent with him on his own skin. He packs it so that he can always carry it with him.

They spend too much time apart, he begins to regret having agreed to work in the company of his father and his godfather.

He would have preferred to travel the world with Vanya and Klaus.

"You're looking at me again," his wife murmurs in a drowsy voice

"I always look at you, wife," he answers, pulling the brown hair away from the face.

"You look at me as if you were going to eat me. I wouldn't object if you wanted to eat me, but we're both going to be late for work.

Five laughs at the trembling but mischievous voice.

"Vanya would have my head if I made you late for work," he meditates for a second.

"Yes, that's why I want my breakfast now, excuse me." Says before getting on Cinco's lap, "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day.

"God, you're a pervert."

* * *

Diego looks at his watch and then looks at the door. Allison simply sighs as she returns to her sight on her phone, she has been fiddling with the device for the last ten minutes. Luther moves restlessly, nervously because Five isn't here yet.

None of the three are surprised that Five is late. Klaus and Vanya arrived in town last night and Five was in charge of picking them up.

"Bastard" murmurs angrily Diego

"You know how Five is, two weeks without seeing his wife and now he wants to make up for lost hours and days" reassures Allison "Vanya says that Klaus has just arrived at her house, so Five shouldn't belong incoming"

"That bastard, if he's going to be late, at least he would have given a warning," protests Diego, ignoring Allison. "Oh hell, here comes Lila," he says reluctantly.

The brunette crosses the door with some folders, raises one of her eyebrows when she notices the lack of the boss of the three.

"Where is your leader," she asks, dropping to the side of Diego who grimaces, trying to get away from his ex-girlfriend.

"He's still not here," reports Allison, without even looking up from the phone, the presence of the vice president's daughter is of no interest to her, in fact, she shouldn't even be there "Why are you here," she asks, noticing Diego's tension.

"My mother wants to see Five.

"Well, tell her that he's going to be late."

"It seems strange to me, the grumbler is always on time" she murmurs with some suspicion

"Go away" orders Allison

"Do you know who you're talking to?" Lila is offended, she's never gotten along with Allison

"Yes. Do you know who you are talking to?" Allison lifts her dark eyes to look at the girl as if she were a speck of dust.

Lila bites her lips hard, sometimes forgetting that Allison is Reginald's daughter.

"Lila, please leave," asks Diego, uncomfortable

The girl gets up, offended. Those three think they are too much just because they are the owner's children. She hates them and can't wait for her mother to take over the company. Once that happens, Allison won't be able to look at her as if she were nothing. They were going to be on equal footing.

"Tell the grumpy guy that my mom wants to see him, I'm not his secretary to be looking around the company," she says angrily, slamming the door

"I hate that girl. I don't understand how you could have gone out with her," states Allison

Diego grimaces and Luther just laughs.

"She was different"

"Who was different?" asks Five entering the room

"Lila" answers Luther

Five stops and shakes his head before heading for the coffee machine. He prefers not to comment on his brother's idiocy. But Lila has always been a somewhat hysterical manipulator. Diego had practically been kidnapped.

"I see your wife won't even let you have your morning coffee," jokes Allison, quoting the word "wife.

"Allison! I don't need the mental image of my brother being all-loving with his wife.

"Especially since I still don't understand how those two ended up together," says Luther, somewhat surprised

Allison laughs behind her phone, trying to keep Five from seeing her, fails miserably.

"You have to admit that they've always been very cute together," says the one woman. "It's also very sweet to know that these two have been together since they were four years old.

"It's fate" agrees on Luther

"More like the madness of Five who never let any pretender get close to his wife," says Diego

"idiots" mumbles Five indignant, feels his cheeks redden

His brothers have not yet stopped bothering him about his childhood crush, but in the end, he had been right, he was going to marry his wife one day, and he did.

"What have they done so far? what is the plan for the party?" he asks sitting at the head of the table, he has three more meetings before lunch, he has promised to have lunch with Klaus and Vanya.

* * *

The glass is broken by force, her daughter looks at it with a satisfied and somewhat defiant smile.

She is surprised.

She cannot put into words how surprised and somewhat betrayed she feels knowing her beloved is married. There is no information about that in Five's files, there is no wedding ring in sight, and Five has never mentioned anything about a wife, in fact, her daughter only just found out by listening to a conversation between the Hargreeves brothers.

"Wife?" she asks again, as if for the third time

"Yeah, apparently she's been his girlfriend since they're kids or something," says Lila, looking at her nails. "Something really lame, I didn't expect it from Five, the bastard's colder than an iceberg.

The Handler smiles, it is true that Five is quite cold and it is really hard for him to imagine being in love with someone, she has heard rumors of many employees who have passed by his bed, they are devastated because he is excellent in bed, but extremely cold. Five is a good lover, he has the physical structure and character to be one, but he is not a boyfriend or husband material.

"She must be pretty extraordinary or powerful for Five to have agreed to be with her," she says thoughtfully. "I want you to investigate Lila, if she's powerful I want to know how that can benefit us and if she's ordinary, then it won't be difficult to get her out of the way.

"Sure Mom" accepts without question, she loves to see the way her mother plays with her victims.

She wants to see the Hargreeves fall. Especially Five.

* * *

The girl who is spying on them is familiar to him, he tries to ignore her because it is not unusual for women to follow his husband, Vanya stirs restlessly as if noticing his discomfort and anger.

He smiles at the little brunette; his husband raises an elegant eyebrow. He stretches his leg under the table, caressing Five's leg slowly. He is grateful that the place has such long tablecloths so that no one will notice that he has been provoking his husband.

Until a moment ago Vanya and Five were very focused on their conversation, something about time travel. He turns his eyes, he doesn't understand any of it, the only time travel he knows is that of Dr. Who. He wishes Ben had accepted his invitation to lunch.

He misses his brother, but he loves spending time with his twin and his husband.

His cell phone rings, he smiles when he sees it's his brother, apologizes to Vanya, and Five goes outside to talk quietly. It's been two weeks since he's seen Ben, of course, he's going to take his time.

He sees the girl come out of the expensive restaurant in a hurry to get into a white car. He recognizes the car's license plate.

"I just remembered something Ben," he says to his brother, interrupting him

"Oh, what?" asks Ben

"I hate bitches" Ben laughs, making Klaus laugh.

* * *

Five is tense at the sight of the woman sitting in his chair, holding the portrait of his family. He looks at his secretary's empty seat, he is going to fire her when he sees the woman. Everyone in his area knows that the vice president is banned from his office. Especially if he is not there.

"Welcome, dear" greets the woman.

"Why are you here?"

he asks angrily, he had a good day, until that moment.

He is annoyed to see the woman's face, he has felt harassed by her and her ways of touching him since his father assigned him as head of the company's legal department.

"Oh, didn't you get my message? I asked you to come to my office so that we could talk, I wanted to invite you to lunch" the Handler makes a sad face that turns Five's stomach "Your secretary told me that you went to lunch with your family" she continues "You have a beautiful family, Five. I didn't know you were married.

"I am"

would never deny his wife

"She looks a little ordinary" She points to Vanya, Five wants to laugh. The handler thinks Vanya is his wife. Oh, he can't wait until he gets home and tells Klaus.

"She's beautiful," he contradicts the woman. And very lesbian thinks without opening his mouth.

"Well, she's pretty frenzied and.... unfeminine."

"What do you want? I have work to do," he says angrily, not liking to be told off about his best friend

"Oh, nothing, I just wanted to see you, I hope the next time I invite you to lunch, don't leave me hanging" she approaches with her silk scarf in her hand "You have a lipstick stain, here" she tries to remove it, the idea that a woman leaves such a visible mark on Five's milky skin disgusts her, but he runs his face in anger.

"Leave it, my wife gave it to me"

There is a dangerous glow while holding your wrist tightly

"As you wish, dear"

It is at times like these that she is sure that Five wants her as much as she wants him. In other words, the sexual tension that both transmit is noticeable to everyone.

She leaves the office, slowly moving her hips, smiles as she feels the weight of Five on her back. It is only a matter of time, Five's wife is insignificant to her beauty.

A simple violinist has no chance against her smarts and power.

* * *

Allison sees the woman upset, she doesn't understand why the company's vice president should stick her nails into an event that was exclusively her job.

"Let me get this straight," she says, trying to calm her anger. "You expect me, with less than two weeks to go before the biggest party of the year, to rearrange that party for more guests. Are you kidding me?"

She's close to asking Five or Diego to lend her some of their guns.

"Of course, darling, our dear A.J. is leaving," she says, smiling quietly, enjoying Allison's suffering. "It must be an extraordinary and wonderful party and what better than having the whole family of The Temps Commission. Of course, if you don't feel up to it, I can always ask Lila to organize the party.

Allison grinds her teeth "Of course not, your daughter's help is not requested, I am more than capable of organizing the party of the century, especially if it is for my uncle" the cold smile of the Manager is erased, Allison applauds mentally. "I will see you tomorrow at the board of directors to talk about the party"

* * *

Vanya looks at the bouquet of roses, then he looks at Ben and Klaus, the latter laughing.

"I know you two are up to something big," says the girl smelling the roses. "I hope that if it's trouble, you'll leave me out of it, but if it's trouble, invite me in.

"Oh my dear sister, we would never think of leaving you out of our plans," says Klaus, shaking his head as if the idea of excluding Vanya disgusted him. "You are our mastermind and we need your help to crush a bitch.

"Oh, it's about Five" meditates the brunette "Count me in" Who is it that wants to steal your man this time?

"Amazingly, women keep trying after what happened to the last woman," says a surprised Ben, who shudders as he recalls how the twins' last victim turned out.

"Amazingly, they keep trying because Five is gay," says Vanya, funny

"Amazingly, they think they can beat me, have they seen me? I am beautiful, divine and splendid"

Vanya and Ben turn their annoyed eyes as Klaus continues to list his qualities. The truth is that Klaus' greatest quality is his ego. But then, that was what Klaus' Five liked most.

What a couple they made.

* * *

She has been nervous, she must admit that the idea of becoming the president of The Temps Commission is exciting, but what she is most looking forward to is meeting in person the wife of her beloved Five, she loves the idea of being able to destroy that marriage of years.

Who would have thought that Five was married at 18? It was fun to imagine how she would destroy that supposedly solid 10-year marriage.

Well, not so solid, if the adventures whispered by Five's employees are true.

She sees her dress, looks like a queen, and feels like a goddess, it is her dress of victory, because she is sure that after the anniversary gala, Five will be her alone.

She cannot wait.

Tonight it is hers.

* * *

Vanya arranges his dark dress, she is nervous, next to her, Sissy moves restlessly, her girlfriend looks beautiful and elegant and can't wait to introduce her to her family. Klaus' plan is perfect for the formal presentation.

She enjoys the idea of sinking the woman who is trying to ruin her brother's marriage even more.

The women still want to sink their nails into their brother-in-law, but Klaus is not a man who will release Five soon and doubts that Five will want to leave Klaus.

Those two have been together for as long as she can remember.

"I'm nervous," says Sissy, adjusting her dress once more

"You look beautiful" she assures her partner

Both descend from the car. Smiling as she notices her partner's look of amazement, Allison has certainly outdone herself with the decorations and organization, the party looks like something out of a fairy tale.

It is magical.

* * *

Allison clings to Luther's arm, Diego is in the company of Eudora and Ben has just arrived with Sissy and Vanya. Behind them comes Klaus and Five.

"Klaus, finally" she whispers with relief

"Oh Allison, did you prepare everything?" he asks, at his side, Five looks at them with some suspicion

"What does Allison have to prepare?" he asks, he doesn't want anything to ruin A.J.'s party.

Klaus tries to look calm, collected "Oh nothing important my love"

"Are you sure you're not planning anything?" he asks, watching as Klaus arranges his hair, his wife doesn't look at him and that only makes him more suspicious "Klaus" warns in a dangerous tone

"I'm not going to do anything" lies, trying to keep a calm face

"Although I have thought, perhaps we can sneak out and do it on your father's desk, it has always been my greatest fantasy," he whispers in his ear.

"My father no longer works in the office, Klaus" he denies with amusement, his cheeks blush at the suggestion.

"Oh, but his desk is still there," he replies innocently

Five frowned, preferring not to tell him that his father's desk was being occupied by The Handler.

* * *

The manager smiles at her bosses, Reginald Hargreeves looks like an old man next to his charming wife Grace, the woman is the epitome of beauty and youth. Incredibly, this woman is the mother of Five, Diego and Allison Hargreeves.

She would have expected a woman like Grace to marry someone like A.J. who is younger, but her boss seems like a pretty lonely guy compared to Reginald.

"A.J. I hope you are enjoying your party" The Handler raises his glass.

"No doubt Allison has worked hard," says Grace, excited, she is a proud mother

"My niece has a good taste and I'm glad she invited everyone, including my children," says the man.

The manager almost choked on her champagne for a moment, "Are they here?" she mumbled, no one knows the man's children, he is an overprotective father. The only one she knows is Luther. The older brother of the four children.

"Oh dear, we have never had the chance to introduce you to the twins and Ben" Grace looks embarrassed pointing to Ben, Vanya, and Klaus, both of whom raise their glasses as if greeting her.

The manager pales at the sight of them. She is even more surprised to see the green-eyed brown man staring at her before kissing Five. Five does not avoid the kiss but seems pleased to let the brunette kiss him in front of everyone.

What the hell?

"Good evening everyone" The musicians have stopped playing and most of the guests look at Allison "I want to thank you on behalf of the Hargreeves family for coming to our anniversary party, this year it is not only about celebrating another year of our company, but with great sadness, we say goodbye to our dear president A.J Carmichael" the audience applauds and the man in question takes the stage

The Handler is surprised. She doesn't know what surprises her more if the speech or how everything starts to get out of control. She tries to stay calm, even though things were not going as she had planned.

"It has been an honor to run this company that began as a simple two-brother project. We've had some great ups and downs, but we've managed to recover. I'm glad to know that the company is in such competent hands," says the president, the Handler smiles, knowing that it is her moment of glory. "I want to introduce you to my son Ben Carmichael, the new president of The Temps Commission.

Lila's triumphant smile was erased as well as that of the Handler. But both were ignored in favor of applauding the new president.

Five feels that Klaus is pushing him to go on stage for the regulation photo of every year.

"Beloved, don't do anything too dramatic like you did with the other three women," he begs to kiss Klaus, he knows how vindictive his brunette can be

"Oh, don't worry, I promise not to leave her on the brink of madness" he accepts with a somewhat cynical smile, following the humiliated woman

Five on the stage, quickly notice that the Handler leaves the party, Klaus follows closely behind. He almost feels sorry for the woman.

* * *

She slams her office door, she has been humiliated, twice in less than an hour. Her plans have been thrown out the window. All her anticipation and painstaking work are thrown away.

She doesn't know what's bothering her anymore. Whether she has lost Five or the presidency. Until just a few hours ago she had been so sure of both.

She has been tricked like a child and by her own victim. Five's wife somehow wasn't who she thought she was, and the alleged lover ended up being Five's husband, and as if that wasn't enough, he's A.J.'s son. A.J. is more dangerous than Reginald, more lethal. She knew that if she touched any of them, the man would have her head.

The door to her office is open, she turns away upset, ready to yell at the intruder to leave. She is surprised to see the brunette. She must admit with envy that that dark dress fitted his body beautifully.

"Good evening" greets the brunette "I hope you enjoyed the evening"

"Oh, no doubt," she says angrily, taking a glass, meditates whether she should throw it to him or not "I hope you enjoyed the show with your sister".

"We did it," he admits, smiling a bit wickedly, settles down on the couch. "You shouldn't take something that isn't yours, take it as a lesson," he communicates.

"Son of a bitch," the woman mumbles, throwing him the glass that Klaus easily dodges

Five enters through the door, a little worried, Diego and Ben follow closely. Klaus has the nerve to ignore them, his green eyes still fixed on the woman. For a moment Diego fears that there is blood to be cleaned up, Ben hopes he won't have to call the lawyers again because of Klaus' jealousy. Five admits that seeing Klaus in possessive bitch mode is hot.

"Well, my mom wasn't the holiest of all, but my dad loved her," he shrugs,

Ben grimaces at the mention of their mother "I've learned a lot from her, we know a bitch when we see one. Especially if this bitch tends to steal things that aren't hers," says Klaus, the brunette makes a sign and Ben throws a folder on the woman's desk.

" You have been discreet in moving the money, but Ben is a shrewd accountant. My advice is to take the money you have stolen and leave" Klaus looks like a cat that has just eaten the canary. Five caresses his naked shoulders, trying to calm him down

"Diego, guide the Handler out of the premises. Try not to make a scene," Klaus orders.

Diego stands between the woman and his brother-in-law. The woman in charge has launched herself with a cry of fury against Klaus, who only smiles superiorly. Five only makes a sign to get the woman out.

Everyone has been wanting to get the woman out for years. Five and his siblings and brother-in-law Luther did not want to worry the younger brothers of the Carmichael family, they have been planning the woman's downfall, but Klaus has beaten them to the punch, and all because he is jealous.

Five doesn't know whether to kiss his wife or punish him.

Diego decides that nothing scares him more than jealous wives. His mother was the same way.

"Try not to destroy the place, remember there is a party downstairs," says Ben, before closing the door. Leaving the couple inside the office

"For such a powerful woman, her performance was pretty pathetic, I thought I was going to have to use my nails," Klaus meditates, sitting at the desk.

Five sighs, he does not know if he wants to laugh or punish his wife, he is still meditating "Klaus" the name of the brunette comes out like a whistle

" Fiveyyyy" imitates Klaus, adoring the way his husband's face looks embarrassed

For a moment Five meditates that it is things like this that have made him fall in love with Klaus. Despite his wife's almost fragile appearance, he is quite machiavellian and intelligent, he is cunning like his late mother and extremely jealous and protective of his family.

From the moment their mothers brought them together at one of the many family parties, Five has known that the brown and emerald-eyed beauty was going to be his. He never believed that this beauty was a man and that Klaus would be as possessive as he was.

Klaus has occupied every important moment of his life, it is impossible to stay away from the brunette, especially because his beloved was able to finish off women or men who came between him without even blinking an eye. And then he would act sweetly as if he had never broken anything.

How can he not fall in love with that?

"You drive me crazy, wife" Klaus attracts him by his tie

"You'll never let me be called that, husband" shares a slow, loving kiss

"No, you are my wife since Allison and Vanya forced us to get married at the age of six" they both remember that moment

"Well, your wife" Klaus points out to himself " Wants you to make love to him at this desk. As a husband, you are obliged to fulfill my whims.

"With pleasure my beloved and perverted wife"

"You forgot to say beautiful."

Five turns his eyes, Klaus' ego was so big.

* * *

Note: 

Hi, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. I wanted to ask you if you would like a story based on this one-shot when they were children. How the love between them and the wedding Allison and Vanya made them suffer.   
I also want to inform you that I am writing a Christmas special. It has the same name but it says Christmas special. I am very original with the names hahaha.  
I am still open to requests and if you have a Christmas theme, so much the better. I will try to update daily until December 24th.   
Thank you very much for reading, comments, and kudos are welcome. 


	15. Instinct (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a gift for my best friend who likes Luther/Klaus.   
> She asked me: I want a fic where Luther has more wolf blood than a monkey, then he loses his rational side, he needs a pack. Klaus is the one who fills that need because he has always had a thing for Luther. I want a sad story but one that has a happy ending.
> 
> "Finally I catch you Number One" of course Luther would be at the observatory
> 
> Luther tensed up and didn't even look at him. Klaus would have preferred a blow from the blond man than indifference. Ben looks at him sadly.
> 
> "The law of ice, Huh?" try to press "Was it that bad?"
> 
> "It shouldn't have happened" is the blond's answer "You shouldn't have let me do that to you"
> 
> "I wanted it too Luther"
> 
> "But I don't"

* * *

* * *

Observing and studying the new behavior of his child is the only thing he can do, he is not afraid to admit that he is both frustrated and guilty. When his older son returned from that mission to the borderline of death he never believed that that experimental serum could have such complications.

Number One had been saved, but now he was no longer human, nor an animal; he was a strange mixture of both, where he was constantly lost before animal instincts. Howling as if he were a wolf, with a human body, but more powerful and twice the size of what he used to be.

It was something sad to see the desperation of Number One.

Another howl broke the quietness of the house. Pogo stirred restlessly, perhaps because of his own animal instincts or perhaps because Pogo was more aware of love issues than he was.

He was not a human, he did not feel like a human, there was a time when perhaps he would have wished to be a human, to have a life like any man on this planet, but those illusions had died with his first wife and then with Grace.

He did not know or understand love.

That didn't mean he didn't appreciate his children, he did, that's why he expected the best from them, that's why he wanted to take them to the next level, make them powerful so that not even death could take them away from him as it did with his wife.

Perhaps his desires were selfish, cruel in the eyes of his children. But he wanted only the best for them, the disappearance of Number Five and the subsequent death of Number Six dictated his actions. His obsession.

He had no regrets.

He did not. Only that to see Number One in such a state was painful.

Number One, unlike his brothers, remained at his side, always so willing, so loyal, and helpful. Luther was a good son, but he did not know how to be a good father.

"It has gotten worse" he declared with regret, writing in his diary, trying to find a solution

"Maybe" started Pogo "All young Luther needs is a little company"

"Company?" he asked, shaking his head. "It almost destroyed Grace."

"Grace is not human."

"What do you suggest? In case you forget, old friend, I'm not human either.

"Young Klaus" began, Reginald turned to see him "He has been admitted to rehab again, he should be out this week, maybe his brother's company can help young Luther".

"Number Four is a danger even to himself"

"Yes, and maybe that's all young Luther needs to react to. He has always had a soft spot for Miss Allison and young Klaus, especially after young Ben's death," he cautioned.

"Wolves do much better with a pack."

A wolf, that's what his son had become. Not human, not animal, no person, not a wolf, just a mixture of all who cried for his pack.

* * *

A howl escapes from the depths of his throat, he can't help it. He cannot control certain reactions of his body, he is conscious, but he has no will to stop. It is as if he were a mere spectator of his own life, able to see everything in the first row, but not to control himself.

It is exhausting. He has been trying to fight the beast that is now part of his mind since he woke up from the stretcher, but the beast is stronger. If another had been the moment would find it amusing, it is supposed that their powers make it but strong than a human being's norm, but it cannot fight with its other entity.

The wolf hates to be alone, hates to find itself without a pack, without a family. He thinks about his brothers, it is painful to think about them. To think of Allison, Ben, Five, Klaus, Vanya, hell even to think of Diego is painful.

He has tried to be a good big brother, a trustworthy leader, but his brothers have never trusted him. Perhaps his loyalty has always been to his father and not to his brothers, but his brotherhood has broken down after Five's demise.

Since that time, his family has fallen from grace, has broken like the most fragile crystal.

And he alone was able to observe.

He strikes hard at the floor. Frustrated with himself.

He howls again, crying out for mercy, company, or perhaps a mixture of both.

Loneliness does not please him, it overwhelms him.

And all he can do is howl like an animal.

* * *

Klaus is dragged by his father's firm hand, he tries to refuse, to fight, but he would never harm the man, although more than once he wanted to hit him in the face. Ben is still worried, he can hear his brother begging him to run.

He wants to laugh and cry at the same time

Where do we run, Ben? He wants to ask his brother.

Back on the street where we know it won't take more than two to get drugs again.

Even when he's been sober for more than three weeks. He and Ben know that, if their father hadn't caught them outside the clinic, he would already be looking for a dealer or party to use.

Sobriety sucks.

In fact, when his father shows up, he was planning to run, he doubts his father will chase him, but Reginald knows him too well, the old man only had to mention Luther so that any idea of running would escape his mind, leaving him static on the sidewalk.

Luther's name and the way his father has mentioned him undoubtedly sets off his alarms. He may not be Number One's favorite brother, hell, Luther isn't even his favorite brother, that place is purely and exclusively Ben's. But it's Luther, his older brother, the blond is an idiot and Klaus has terrible taste in men.

He's not ashamed to admit that he's always had a crush on Number One.

Even when he knows that nothing is going to happen, that Luther only sees him as someone annoying, he agrees to let himself be carried away like a little boy by his father.

"What has happened to Luther," he asks again, silencing Ben

"You really believe him," says Ben, surprised, the ghost follows him closely, Klaus climbs the long stairs to his brother's room.

Klaus jumps when he feels a howl.

"Number One has suffered an accident and needs your help" informs his father, both are standing by the door, Pogo and an armed man are behind them, he has not yet seen his mother "Maybe now you will be able to be useful to Number Four" his father opens the door and without even thinking throws him inside

With one of his arms still injured and wrapped in a splint, he stumbles as he enters because of the lack of balance that has always characterized him. He falls on his knees because he cannot keep his weight, maybe he is sober, but he is clumsy, always has been.

"Son of a bitch", Ben mumbles, angry.

Klaus laughs at the insult; during his teenage years, Ben would never have dared to say such words. Now, whenever Ben says them he finds them funny.

He hears a grunt. His hair stands on end in fear

How long have they had dogs? He hates dogs, prefers cats.

He looks up at a hunched figure, the blue eyes glowing in the dark.

"Christ!" he shouts in fear, hitting himself against the door

"Be careful, Klaus" warns Ben

The figure comes a little closer, fearful, so both Ben and Klaus can see the figure not so familiar to Luther.

"Luther?" they both ask in surprise

* * *

The voice that calls him is vaguely familiar, he smells the air and puckers his nose a bit, he smells of medicine and sanitizer, but underneath those smells, he can smell a scent of wood, flowers, and rain.

It smells like a rainy afternoon. He smells like he's frolicking in his mother's garden and is surprised to see a brunette shaking against the door.

There is something about the slim, trembling shape that makes him want to coo, the young man looks fragile and his instincts scream "protect". He is not sure whether he should protect the boy or himself.

But he approaches carefully, slowly moving his body. The only person who usually enters his room is Grace, but Grace smells of oil and wires, does not like the woman's lack of scent, and has attacked her more than once.

She doesn't smell like a pack.

Something inside his head shouts "Klaus" and his mouth for the first time moves, whispering a "Klaus" in a rough, thick, and clumsy way as if his tongue felt doughy and heavy, almost unable to articulate the name well.

"Luther" repeats the brunette, he looks surprised, "I don't know what happened to him, but it's Luther, Ben!" the young man speaks with the air, looking at one of his sides.

It is strange, there is no one but the two of them, was there any threat inside their lair? He snarls in the air because he will not allow anything bad to happen to the chestnut tree, but his snarling only frightens the young man more as he embraces himself.

He whines as he smells the fear that the brunette gives off.

It was not his intention to frighten him, he falls on his knees, seeing that it is his size that frightens the young man. He does not want Klaus to fear him, he would never harm him. He smells too good to harm him. His mind keeps screaming at him "Protect, not harm, little brother" that last word doesn't feel good with his instinct, but he ignores it.

He ignores that human voice, useless as it tries to break him.

He stands still, even when all he wants to do is to smell the brunette and impregnate it with his smell.

Klaus approaches after arguing with the air again. He remains as still as possible, although he feels happy when the little body sits next to him, the heat that Klaus radiates is attractive, he ends up leaning his nose on the brown curls.

Pack, it smells like a pack.

* * *

His body tenses to feel Luther's nearness wants to ask him what has happened to him and why he is acting so atypically.

Luther was always correct, distant, and too serious, Diego used to say that Number One was more of a soldier than a human being.

Looking at Luther now, it is like seeing a totally different person, the large man leaning over his side, smelling his curls. He moves restlessly, managing to hurt his arm.

Luther whines like a dog at his whimper of pain.

"What happened to him?" asks Ben.

"I don't know" he is too confused "But you have to admit it's nice" Klaus stretches out his healthy hand to be able to touch Luther's face.

"Try not to flirt with him, Klaus, we don't know what's happening to him," warns Ben, knowing perfectly well Klaus' feelings.

"Oh, yes, of course," he says, not completely convinced, Luther looks at him with his big blue eyes, it's hard not to get carried away.

Klaus' hands carefully run through the blond hair and he notices how Luther slowly falls asleep. The floor is uncomfortable, but Klaus has slept in worse places. Luther's warmth and his own tiredness make him fall asleep.

Ben shakes his head in denial. He doesn't know what's going on, but he's afraid someone will get hurt.

* * *

The next morning Klaus wakes up on Luther's chest, he's been able to sleep through the night, his arm hurts, luckily he hasn't crushed it in the night. Luther holds him firmly, crushes his head against the blond man's shoulder, this is not good.

He thinks of Allison and his stomach turns. He can't do this to his sister, he swore to get rid of these feelings, plus he doubts very much that Luther even wants him.

He is foolish, vain, and childish. Complete madness, so typical of him.

Ben looks at him with accusing eyes and that only makes him feel worse.

When he tries to separate himself from Luther, he grunts.

Hell, they still have to figure out what's wrong with the blond. He doesn't want to point fingers, but he's sure this is his father's doing.

He tries again to separate himself by getting Luther to wake up, there is a look of bewilderment, but Klaus can finally stand up, sleeping on the floor is uncomfortable, but he has slept in worse places. Luther surprisingly does not look uncomfortable or in pain.

"Gods, you've grown to twice your size Lu" he states in obvious

"What do you think Dad did to him?" Ben asks

Klaus raises his healthy shoulder, grimaces as he hears it ring. "I don't know, I hope he doesn't do the same to us"

"We need to help him"

"I know, but how?"

Luther looks at him puzzled, tilts his head a little, and reminds Klaus of an adorable puppy. Soft and cuddly.

Oh, shit like Luther needs to be more adorable.

* * *

His father calls him to his office, Klaus hates the place and refuses to go alone, luckily he doesn't have to, Luther refuses to leave him alone, taking a bath that morning was a little awkward. As if that wasn't enough, Luther gets into the bathtub with him, Ben joins them.

"I don't want you to do anything you'll regret," his brother has the nerve to say.

When he walks into his father's office, Klaus realizes that his father looks quite tired, a little older than usual, which is incredible because his father has always looked old.

"Sit down Number Four"

"No thanks"

Reginald sighs, of course, Number Four was going to be difficult, he is not sure if he should tell you what happened, but so far, with only twelve hours since his arrival, Number One has improved by leaps and bounds.

At least Number One is not attacking anyone, although he has Klaus restrained in his arms.

"When can I leave?"

"Whenever you wish," prompts Reginald. "But as you have seen, your brother is not well.

Klaus pretends to be disinterested "Yes, I wonder whose fault it is..." He seems to think about it "Oh, I think it's yours" Klaus points to his father with his index finger

"Don't sign number four, it's rude" punishes gently, tired

"Oh, there is no Always blame me for your problems children," he asks in surprise, he has a winning smile showing his white teeth

Reginald rests his arms on the desk, he can't deny what the most problematic of his children said. What happens to Number One is his fault. Even if he admits it, it tastes totally bitter.

Klaus really expects some kind of verbal punishment or something, he doesn't expect his father to look so human.

"Dad?"

"I was trying to save him.

Ben and Klaus share a look.

"What did you do to him?" Klaus asks angrily.

Ben denies with his head, Klaus tends to get angry easily, he has been more sensitive than usual because he has been sober for too long, so anger is normal. Ben counts the days that Klaus stays sober, praying that there will always be one more.

"It's none of your business, I'm trying to work it out," Reginald proudly states. For a moment Ben naively believes that his father could be warmer to his children.

"So I'm leaving.

"I'll pay you," says the old man

Klaus stops halfway, rests the door, closing it again "What?" he asks incredulously

"I have seen that, in these few hours, Number One has progressed, I will pay you 15 thousand dollars if you stay until I find a way to cure your brother"

15 thousand dollars is a lot of money, too much, with that money he could rent a room and buy many things...expensive drugs, expensive alcohol, or he could buy the books that Ben wants so badly.

"It won't be more than a month," his father urges.

"You're an idiot," says the brunette "I want it in cash"

Ben denies with his head, looks sadly at his brothers, Luther looks like a lost puppy and Klaus, doesn't want to think what Klaus would do with that money.

* * *

The weeks go by quickly, Klaus has not seen Reginald yet, Luther follows him around the house like a lost puppy, he even seems to want to follow him to the bathroom.

For a moment Klaus feels self-conscious, not even Ben does that. At least he makes Luther take a shower, even if they have to do it together.

But Luther follows him everywhere, they sleep together because Luther refuses to leave him alone, he constantly sniffs at him and acts very overprotective of him, especially when Grace is around. On the first morning, it almost looked like he was going to tear his father to pieces; there Klaus traced his line of strangeness. Luther could behave as strangely as he wanted, but Grace was their mother, no one touched their mother.

Especially because if Diego found out he would have Luther's head.

Thinking about Number Two worries him, he knows Diego has a habit of looking for him if he doesn't show up at the gym, he just hopes his brother is too busy fighting with Eudora to notice his absence from the streets.

The lack of drugs has become more bearable with Luther's constant company, especially because every time he sees a ghost, Luther is there to hold him and cuddle him in his arms until the ghost takes the hint that he must leave.

"Klaus" at least the pronunciation of his name has improved. Klaus tries to ignore his brother.

That morning was very uncomfortable, Luther had a morning erection and woke up with his brother rubbing his limb against his leg. It was uncomfortable, embarrassing, and exciting.

He needs to give up his crush on Luther. Obviously Number One will never love him, and right now, whatever is happening Luther doesn't know what he is doing.

"Luther, what do you want to do now?" he asks the blond.

Like all the previous times Luther stares at him while blinking slowly, it is as if Number One cannot understand the question. There are times when Klaus thinks he notices a different glow in the blue eyes, other Luther seems immensely sad as he looks up at the sky.

At that moment Klaus remembers how obsessed Luther is with space.

"Come on, big guy," he gets up in a hurry.

Why didn't he think of that? He wonders mentally as he guides Luther to the observatory

Luther blinks quickly, surprised by the room, admires the stars and the huge telescope. For a moment Klaus thinks he sees recognition in Luther's eyes, but it quickly dies out. 

Luther moves with some fear around the room, while he connects the telescope, perhaps, just perhaps this is a good idea. A way to wake Luther up, to bring him back.

Ben congratulates him on the idea, so Klaus feels a little braver. Ben sits in the back while he watches Klaus talk to Luther about the stars that the blond man loves so much. It is funny to think that Klaus has learned the name of the constellations just because he wanted to impress the blond man.

Too bad the blond never noticed Klaus' feelings, too busy flirting with Allison.

It is a sad thing.

And this is also sad because he sees all the effort his brother puts into getting Luther back. If Number One returned, Klaus would lose Luther.

He doesn't know if Klaus understands that and does it selflessly because he really loves the blond man, or if Klaus still has hope that something will happen to Luther.

Ben sighs as he sees Luther turn his head in a moment, looking at Klaus instead of seeing the stars on the screen. Klaus turns to look at Luther and the blond man does not kiss Klaus but licks Klaus' mouth.

This is not good.

The moon above them is three-quarters rising, the full moon is approaching.

* * *

Klaus enters his old room and quickly closes the door. He rests his head against the wood while he slowly falls, drawing his legs to his chest.

It hurts a lot.

It hurts so badly.

He has not noticed that he is crying

He sobs louder when he hears Luther's whimpering outside the door. Luther is not supposed to be able to hear anything. His room is soundproof. It has always been, it is the room furthest away from his brothers and it is soundproof because since he was a child he suffered from nightmares and ended up waking everyone up.

He can feel Luther knocking on the door, scraping it as an animal would, a part of him wants to open it for him. He has left it alone, but another part of him wants to scream at him to stop.

Why play with his feelings like that?

He preferred the stoic Number One, who always saw him disappointed as if his very presence was a waste.

He can't face this needy Luther.

He cannot do this to Luther, knowing that the heart of the blonde has an owner, and it is not him. It is Allison

Nor can he hurt his sister like that, despite his brothers' belief, he loves them. All of them. He knows he is not a good person like them. His brothers and sisters have always been so good at everything, so unique and authentic. His father may have ruined them in different ways, but his siblings are much better than anyone he has ever known.

Instead, he is just a drug addict whose future is to die in some ditch either by overdose or because of one of his clients or violent ex-boyfriends.

Luther's fists are insistent, the march on the door shakes a little. It sounds so desperate.

He opens the door, Luther stands motionless in the frame, looking at it so sadly that Klaus is in pain. He turns his back on him and lies down on his bed, looking at the wall.

Klaus closes his eyes when he feels the mattress sink behind him with Luther's weight. The blond man runs his arm around his waist and sinks his nose into his curls.

Klaus hates every little moment because Luther has become as necessary and addictive as any drug.

* * *

They've gone back to the unsafe touches, but Luther seems to get braver as the days go by especially when the moon lights up the night.

As at that moment, Luther has him crushed against his body, the blond man is careful with his injured arm, his mother has already removed the splint, but the blond man is cared about.

Luther licks his neck in despair as the blond man's hips sway. Klaus closes his eyes, trying not to see Luther's face. He tells himself that he has done this many times, with some clients, he has not always liked his clients, he just has to close his eyes until it is over.

Luther bites him which makes him open his eyes, yes, he has a fetish for bites, he just didn't expect his body to react so well to the clumsy and wild caresses of Number One.

"Klaus" grunts Luther staring

Klaus is not stupid, he can see the desire and the need in Luther's eyes. "Klaus," says the blond man again, licking his lips

Klaus looks around the room, Ben is nowhere to be found.

"Luther, don't do it, you're going to regret it," he warns as he feels the blond man has torn his pants.

"Klaus, mine" Klaus freezes up "Mine," he says again

"Yes, yours" he gives up because that is all Klaus has ever wanted to hear.

* * *

He is a mere spectator of what is happening between his brother and his other conscience, he has tried to avoid it, he has fought, shouted, and begged that his wolfish form does not do anything stupid.

Despite what all his brothers may believe, he is not so blind to Klaus' feelings.

When he was young he felt disgusted, uncomfortable, because knowing about the feelings of the brunette awakened something in him that was not to his liking. He doesn't even want to think about it. He has always loved Allison.

Allison and her chocolate-colored eyes, with smooth, soft, warm skin. Allison and her dark curls that fall like a waterfall.

He loves Allison because loving her is simple, the girl was his best friend forever, so, logically, she is his first and only love.

It's not right that his eyes at some point started to wander from the girl to his feminine brother.

They were brothers, and Klaus was a man.

Loving Klaus is dangerous and he is not going to let it happen.

He loves Allison and that's it.

He hurts when he sees his other side give in to desire and need. He hates himself for having enjoyed feeling Klaus's soft, pale skin under his rough hands. The way the brunette arches his body with each of his onslaughts. The way Klaus kisses him so needy while whispering his name.

None of it is right. He hates himself for it.

And he hates himself, even more, when he can get his body back, and he runs away from the bed, leaving Klaus asleep.

* * *

He wakes up a little cold and in pain, smiles silly because, despite Luther's inexperience, it was a good night. A part of his brain, the one that sounds like Ben, is telling him that nothing that happened was right, but he feels too happy, complete, and satisfied to hear the pessimistic part.

He looks for Luther and is surprised not to see him by his side or nearby, that had never happened before, he tells himself that he should not be afraid, in that month Luther has not left him. He trusts the blond.

He puts on a Luther hoodie and goes down to look for him, looks for him in the bathroom, in his old room, in the training room, in the kitchen, and finally meets his mother

"Mom

And Luther" he asks, has not seen Ben either

"Oh honey, it's been wonderful, Luther is back" reports the happy blonde "he's with your father in the nursery now, but it's so good to have him back".

"Yes, it's wonderful" he mutters, he's afraid

* * *

It takes him two days to catch Luther, even though Luther is quite big and knows how to hide very well. Ben has been following him quietly, Klaus doesn't need his brother to tell him anything to know he's screwed up.

"Finally I catch you Number One" of course Luther would be at the observatory

Luther tensed up and didn't even look at him. Klaus would have preferred a blow from the blond man than indifference. Ben looks at him sadly.

"The law of ice, Huh?" try to press "Was it that bad?"

"It shouldn't have happened" is the blond's answer "You shouldn't have let me do that to you"

"I wanted it too Luther"

"But I don't"

Ben has never wished so much that he could hit someone as much as he did at that moment.

"I'm sorry Klaus, that didn't go well" he apologizes, tries to approach the brunette, stretches out his hand to touch it even though there are a few steps between them

Klaus moves away from the touch, the only idea that Luther touches him at that moment disgusts him, not because of the blond or his cruel words. He has realized what, in a way, he has raped the blond. He doesn't know whether to feel more disgusted with himself or with the situation itself.

He is a horrible person, he has never stopped being one. He will never stop being one.

"I'm sorry Luther, you're right" he answers "It shouldn't have happened" he shakes his hands "Let's pretend this never happened"

"Klaus, wait" pleads the blond man as he notices the distant look

"I have to talk to Dad"

Klaus runs out and Luther wants to follow him, tell him he's sorry, to come back, his wolf is howling in his mind.

* * *

"Are you going to leave without saying anything?" asks Ben "Don't do that, you've made great progress, we can ask Dad to stay a little longer" he pleads

Klaus ignores him, is sitting in the frame of the sale, nervously smokes a cigarette, looks at the evening sky. He has been in that same position since his talk with his father.

"Come on Ben" incites after thinking about it, he puts out the cigarette against the window

Ben denies with his head when he sees Klaus take his old backpack, he knows he has some changes of clothes and some stolen objects, Klaus has not accepted his father's money.

Klaus comes down the stairs, walks in a hurry, doesn't want to say goodbye, there is no one to say goodbye to in that house, he has fulfilled Reginald's objective, for once in his life he did a good job. Grace won't miss him, her mother knows he is a free soul. Pogo already knows how he is. He´s not going to think about Luther. Klaus comes down the stairs, walks in a hurry, doesn't want to say goodbye, there is no one to say goodbye to in that house, he has fulfilled Reginald's objective, for once in his life he did a good job. Klaus comes down the stairs, walks in a hurry, doesn't want to say goodbye, there is no one to say goodbye to in that house, he has fulfilled Reginald's objective, for once in his life he did a good job. Grace won't miss him, her mother knows he is a free soul. Pogo already knows how he is. He's not going to think about Luther, he's forbidden to do that.

He is determined not to think about the blond man anymore.

"Klaus, please, I know you are hurt, but don't do it," begs Ben, chasing after him.

"Ben" Klaus looks for someone, Ben tries to stop him "I'll forget everything, it will be you and me against the world as always" he informs the Asian as he advances to one of his reliable suppliers.

Klaus smiles at the man who smiles back, his favorite customer has returned.

* * *

He worries that he won't see Klaus in the bedroom; the window is open. He doesn't have to be very smart to know that the brunette has escaped. His heart beats painfully inside his chest, he hears his wolfish side growling and attacking him.

He reaches for one of the brunette's shirts and takes it up to his nose. He has discovered that Klaus' smell calms the wolf and is what he has been using to keep his other side at bay.

"Number One, let's go" his father calls him from the door, Klaus's escape does not surprise or scare him as it does Luther.

The blond man's mind already imagines thousands of events that could happen to the brunette, he wants to go out the window to look for Klaus and bring him back to the house, where he knows he can keep the brunette safe

"We must prepare everything for your mission on the moon" informs his father with a tone that does not allow any discussion

"Yes, father" accepts, because he does not know how to do anything else but follow his father's orders.

He hides Klaus' shirt inside his sweatshirt because even if it is a small brunette, Luther needs him by his side. Even when his rational side denies it again and again.

* * *

Hello. I hope you are well. I've had some problems at home, and the Christmas special came to nothing, sorry about that.

I'll try to catch up on those ideas later, even if it's not Christmas.

I have one more story to go up and I hope to be able to upload it before tomorrow. It's a Christmas Klave. In any case that I can't upload it, I want to wish a happy holiday to all those people who believe or celebrate.

Happy Holidays!!!


	16. Poll

Hello everyone, I hope you are doing very well and that you enjoy this little winter vacation for some of you. For those who are believers, happy Holidays, for those who are not, I hope you are well. I'm writing to let you know that I'm in a bit of a bind about what story to update. The last story, Instincts, was a LutherxKlaus.

I have in mind a Klave, based on the second season, where we already know that the Hargreeves brothers fall in the '60s, only, in this story, Five does not calculate Klaus' immortality and as a consequence, Klaus is 15 years old again. It is an omegaverse. Imagine a little Klaus lost in the 1960s, where they are quite discriminating against Omegas, so Klaus ends up being adopted by the rich woman and somehow meets Dave. I haven't decided yet in the end, I have written a draft of this and it aims to be a bittersweet ending because Klaus doesn't belong to that era and has to go back to his brothers, or maybe I'll make them all stay in the past, I haven't decided yet.

The second story in which I am undecided is an omegaverse request by Klive. Yes, another one, it seems quite popular, only this story has certain connotations with the Addams family. This was a request from a Tumblr reader. I leave you with a small excerpt: There were few things in the world that could leave him surprised and with his blood burning. No doubt those beautiful green eyes framed by thick, long dark eyelashes, which looked at him with a certain presumption, made his blood boil. He quickly withdrew his sword and turned it, but again the fascinating creature stopped his blow with elegance and a little boredom. It was as if his opponent was able to predict every move. He laughed with a certain joy, it was not normal that his opponents could endure his beating for a long time, but the omega did not even look tired after having been fighting for a good fifteen minutes. He took a few steps away, coldly observing his opponent. The omega in question was thin, extremely thin, and with a small waist, had long legs sheathed in long stockings covering up to half of his thighs and a pencil skirt with an opening, allowing him a fluid movement, small but fast steps. The lace blouse had been practically destroyed, revealing the pale skin that the whole Addams family seemed to possess. He had not been spared from that fight either, his shirt had some scratches and cuts caused by the fencing sword of his opponent. In the distance, he could feel his father calling him, with a certain severe tone, and he did not even turn his eyes in the direction of Reginald; he was not interested in what his old father could tell him. The creature in front of him was a thousand times more interesting. He could hardly find a worthy rival, only some of his brothers could bear some fights against him. Diego had a scar on the side of his head from his last fight. But that Omega had not only been able to stand up to him but to even him out. It was fascinating, and why not recognize it, hot. His opponent was not only beautiful but an omega that smelled extremely appetizing, he could practically feel his teeth getting a little sharper. Desire to dive into that pale and long neck totally immaculate. Virgin. Unmarked. Without possessing. Free.

I'm also struggling with a Klen story, that is, BenxKlaus, only this Ben is the Sparrows' one. I leave you the link to an image of a very talented artist on which I want to base my story. Go to her Tumblr and give her a lot of love because her works are wonderful. 

https://imrights.tumblr.com/   
  


The story goes like this: The Hargreeves brothers return to 2019 with the surprise that they do not exist in this time and in their place, there is the Sparrow Academy that is directed by Reginald and has as a leader Number One aka Ben emo. The Hargreeves escape and Klaus is lucky to find his old cult, Kenichi is alive and recognizes it, now the cult has become very popular, and with the arrival of Klaus he has to fulfill his functions as a prophet, meanwhile, the Hargreeves try to find out how to return home. Klaus has to attend a party and there he meets Ben Sparrow who seems almost obsessed with Klaus.

My question here is which one you would like to read first. Please leave me your comments and suggestions, thank you and have a good start to the new year. 


	17. Stand by you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Allison look at each other with fury before they both start laughing, Vanya really doesn't get it very well.
> 
> "Let's face it, the only long-term relationship in this family is that of Five and Dolores.
> 
> "You know what? I refuse to lose my husband, I'm going to tell him the truth, the whole thing," says Allison
> 
> Klaus looks in the mirror, thinks about Dave, his alpha is destined to die in Vietnam, but maybe if he told him the truth he could stop him.
> 
> Would Dave believe him if he told him that he came from the future, that they were both lovers, and that he lost him during the war, and that's the only reason he looked for him at the hardware store?
> 
> It sounded crazy, but he had the tags still on him.
> 
> Either way, he had to save Dave.

* * *

* * *

He falls into a puddle of water and immediately afterward he can hear the sound of shots, walks towards the street, noticing the soldiers, the planes in the sky, the explosions in the streets, the tanks, and the closed and destroyed places.

He runs to the newspaper, needs to know the date, needs information about what is happening. He needs to understand what they have failed to do in order to solve it.

The newspaper says "Soviets attack America: Kennedy declares war" 

He can see the bodies of the soldiers and some citizens "What the hell have we done?" He wonders in fear and his eardrum explodes in pain at the cannon fire of the tank.

It is Vanya who receives the missile, destroying it with her powers. Luther protects Allison who rumors to the soldiers that their brains are going to explode, Diego is in a car and deflects the bullets causing them to embed themselves in the soldiers who were trying to attack him.

It's chaotic and Diego seems to see him "Five, son of a bitch, until you finally show up"

He can't see Ben or Klaus anywhere, he doesn't hesitate to run to his brothers, but a heavy hand stops him

"Hazel" says surprised

"If you want to live, come with me," says the man

"What the hell is going on," asks the teenager.

"There is no time to explain, they are nuclear missiles," says the former agent pointing to some missiles

Five is paralyzed, knows what will happen "What will happen to my family?

"You won't save them if you' re dead"

Five looks one last time at their siblings, missing Klaus and Ben, but does not hesitate to take Hazel's hand and do so just in time before the missiles can touch down.

In the blink of an eye, they are both on the same street, only now it is full of life, with people walking around without really caring about anything but their things.

"What the hell was that?" he asks seriously

"The End of the World, November 25, 1963"

"No, it can't be, there's no holocaust in 1963.

"No shit" answers "But now there is and they're all dead"

"Where are we now?"

"Dallas, it's the same street, only ten days earlier," he says, walks slowly to sit on the street bench "I just gave you enough time so you can fix the timeline and go home"

"What do we do then?"

"Don't include me in this, I did it because I promised Agnes.

"Is she...?" No need to finish his question, Hazel understands

"Dead? Yes. Cancer. It was quick, but we had 20 wonderful years. I promised her I'd give you a chance.

Five is silent, he can understand Hazel's pain and he understands what it is to try to keep a promise, he has promised many things during his long life, he has been able to fulfill very few.

"Who are those?" he asks Hazel curiously, he doesn't remember seeing them before, but they come straight to them.

"Go" orders the old man, pushing the case towards him before the shots riddle his body, disappears in a flash, and he looks at the smoking case.

"I don't know how many times I've asked for bulletproof cases," he protests, disappearing again as the men seem to realize his hiding place.

He drops heavily onto the roof of one of the stores, has barely arrived and the Commission is already behind him. Not only is he going to have to search for his family, but try to stop another apocalypse, it's wonderful.

At least he knows that his siblings are alive...well, except for Klaus and Ben.

Where did those two go?

* * *

Elliot turns out to be more useful than he expects, even when the man seems to confuse him with an alien, the photographs of his brothers are somewhat illuminating as well as the information he has accumulated about them. At least he can find Diego and Luther easily.

Diego is locked up in an asylum and Luther works for a gangster, it's absolutely brilliant, could his brothers be any more stupid? Apparently so they could.

Neither of those two does justice to being called alphas, but rather look like apes without reasoning or intelligence.

He decides to look for Diego first, Number Two is a little more reasonable than Number One, besides he is sure that with how protective Diego is, as soon as he tells him that Klaus doesn't show up, he will go out and look for the brunette.

"We must save the president, and once we do, you will set me back a few decades and I will kill Hitler," Diego tells him.

"You are an idiot," he says "God I can't believe I came for your help in finding the others" he denies "Especially Klaus who has been lost for years"

"What happened to Klaus?" Diego holds his arm tightly, Five almost smiles as a sign of victory but reminds himself that he needs to make Diego stop his foolishness of playing the hero.

"Apparently, he was the first to arrive and when I was in the future, he wasn't with you. He could be dead"

"Well, then we need to save Kennedy and then we'll look for Klaus."

So much for emotional manipulation, Five just wants to smash Diego's face against the table.

"Leave it. You're still a useless Two. Guards, my brother is thinking of escaping, he has filed down the bars of his room"

If Diego is not going to collaborate, then he needs to be locked up and safe somewhere where he doesn't want to play the hero and change the story, he had enough trouble dealing with Two's hero complex.

Of course, Diego attacks him, but he is already on his way out to find Luther.

He has 9 days to resolve this situation. Nine days to find the rest of his siblings, including his troubled Omega brother. He must admit that he is worried, the '60s are not kind to Omegas or people of color, or homosexuals.

* * *

There are kisses that are softly spread across his throat and he practically purrs when he feels those lips kissing his scent gland. He clings tightly to the blond man's shoulders as his pelvis slowly moves over the alpha's erection, enjoying the body spasms under him, although as he does so the alpha's knot presses in harder.

It gives him great pleasure to see the older alpha in such an upright position. His blue eyes are clouded and dilated by lust, his teeth are sharp, ready to mark every part of his pale skin, and his lips are abused and wet from kissing.

The white shoulders show some bites from his teeth, Klaus cannot help but feel proud. He loves to mark that whitish skin with his teeth, he may not have fangs as powerful as the alpha, but he feels satisfied.

The knot inside him puts pressure on his prostate, and his nails dig in hard and his alpha hisses at the pain. He immediately loosens his grip, although his alpha comforts him by gently stroking his hips.

He drops his head on his wide shoulders, is tired but satiated, and loves that sensation; it brings him peace because it is in that brief moment when he cannot see any ghost around him. It is as if he were a normal person.

"Dave" whispers softly

"Klaus" whispers the alpha kissing tenderly his forehead

It's funny that even though Dave is still inside, helping him through his heat, the alpha can be so tender and loving.

The last two days have been like that, and Klaus has never felt safer than in the arms of the Alpha. Dave has always had that ability. Both during Vietnam and now, and he does have something to say, Vietnam is never going to happen, he refuses to lose Dave to such an absurd war.

Five would surely kill him for wanting to alter the future, but he hasn't seen the rest of his brothers in years, not since he fell through that gate with Ben, which not only left them lost and in his case sober in a decade that wasn't his, but also left him a 14-year-old Omega virgin and orphan.

A dangerous combination for the time of the '60s, where the interests and needs of the Omegas were not taken into account.

It has been almost three years since he and Ben arrived in the past and none of his brothers showed any signs of life. During the first year they had hope that their family would show up, in fact, Klaus knew that Ben still visited the alley on a regular basis. At least he did so while they were in Dallas and were not traveling the world with his adoptive mother.

Barbara was an understandable and eccentric woman, who discovered that her adopted son could talk to ghosts while floating in the air. That had been an interesting afternoon.

Dave arranged it so that both of them could rest, but the alpha refused to separate their bodies too much. Klaus is grateful to have such a comfortable bed.

He can hear some cult members lurking around. If he is honest with himself he doesn't even know how his foster mother has been able to form a cult from one moment to the next, "The Destiny Children" has named them and with each day, the cult seems to grow larger and bigger.

There is a moment when he feels bad, he feels like a fraud, but he has been able to achieve something good, he is able to save some mistreated Omegas, some discriminated Betas, and even some Alphas. His adoptive mother's money and influence are used wisely, while he meets with various politicians and elite people to help him with his causes.

Surviving does not embarrass him, he just does not like people to believe him a kind of savior, he is many things, but not a hero, not a savior or a prophet. He knows he is not a good person, he knows that.

He falls asleep, lulled by Dave's scent.

* * *

_Klaus has always known that the girl God hates him, I mean, she has told him so herself, but he never imagined that his creator could hate him so much. The sky lights up with a flash of lightning and he does not hesitate to look at the sky and make a rude gesture with his fingers._

_"God Girl who is in heaven, fuck you" he thinks with a certain amount of anger_

_"Don't tease her Klaus" punishes Ben, his brother has been very silent_

_As if God had heard it, the cold drops begin to fall from the sky. The brunette only rests his head heavily on the brick wall while the rain starts to soak him._

_It's absolutely great._

_He shakes, hugging his little body because as if his whole situation wasn't a real shitty one, being lost in time, without his brothers, he now looks like a fourteen-year-old boy again._

_It's their third day in Dallas and he's had to stay in hiding with Ben. The shock of his fall still hurts him and Ben is bothering him to return to the alley. He has had to stay hidden because he is young, he is an Omega and he is alone. The worst thing about it is definitely being sober._

_The sobriety of his new teenage body makes the ghosts more powerful, more tireless, and somewhat abusive. The ghosts of the 60s sucked as much as the society of the 60s._

_The alphas of that era were rude, too much, never thought they would miss their own time. His stomach roars from hunger, he has survived from garbage, but he doesn't know how much longer he can hold out like that, he doesn't even have his suppressors and he can't get a job anywhere._

_The 1960s is one of the worst times when both the cluster and omega discrimination was at their peak. Omegas have no more right than to be raised as mothers-to-be._

_He misses his siblings, a part of him needs to know if his siblings have survived or lost them forever, he has tried to summon them and a part of him is afraid that the ghosts of his siblings will answer his call._

_It hadn't happened, but the uncertainty is as bad as being alone._

_The rain that falls is minimal and in a way helps to cool the intense heat of Dallas. It doesn't help calm his hunger, but he drinks a little rain to calm his thirst. He needs to find a job or something because he can't keep living on the street._

_Maybe if he's lucky he can find a whorehouse or a bar that will give him a job. He is a survivor, he has survived on the street for more than 12 years. Part of him reminds himself that times are different._

_The ghosts started to get restless. He can't smell anything because of the rain._

_"Well, if it isn't a nice omega."_

_He trembles at the sound of laughter raises his head in fear, a group of alphas and betas look at him hungrily_

_"Leave me alone" warns_

_"Run Klaus," says Ben, hoping that his brother will make him corporeal, but Klaus is too hungry._

_"Hey honey, do you want to have some fun?" asks the alpha who seems to be the leader of the group_

_The alpha gets too close to him and that closeness only causes his body to react. He kicks the alpha trying to hold him down, his punch hits the alpha's private parts, making him hold his parts by falling on his knees. The rest of the group looks at him in amazement, Klaus doesn't even think about it before taking advantage of the situation and running as fast as his thin legs can._

_He turns to hear the steps of the group behind him and the grunts of the alpha he has hit, his heart beats strongly in his chest and, accelerating his step as he crosses the street without even looking, he is surprised to hear the screeching of the tires on the asphalt and then his whole body explodes in pain._

_His last thought is that he will kill Five when he sees him again._

* * *

He wakes up restless, looks for Dave with his eyes, but the alpha is no longer in bed, he looks at the time and it's past nine in the morning, his alpha must have gone to work, he hates his alpha's job, Dave's uncle is an asshole, but his alpha refuses to get help from Barbara and Klaus can't help but feel proud of his alpha.

No matter what era it is, Dave is still Dave. Perhaps younger, but just as loving, beautiful, vulnerable and brave. He can't wait for his alpha to be received from the high school so that the two of them can be united for good, that is the only condition that Barbara has asked for and Dave seems to go out of his way to fulfill the alpha's requests.

He gets up carefully, Dave is not aggressive or rude during his heat, but it was two days of mating, so his body hurts, pleasantly, but it hurts. His legs are shaking as he heads to the bathroom.

He doesn't see Ben anywhere. He must be chasing Jill or maybe he's just back in the alley. His brother always returns to that place looking for the rest of their siblings.

He hasn't been in the tub long when he's interrupted.

"Good morning" The young beta enters the bathroom, Klaus waves to her, sometimes he misses his tattoos.

"Good morning Jill" says hello, the beta is a nice person, very protective and intelligent.

"Today we have a busy day, you have a meeting before noon and tomorrow is the party at the Mexican embassy" indicates the beta, reading an agenda

Klaus hates that cult members want to continue expanding, to acquire more power and that he and his mother are the centers of everything. It is risky, but it is a snowball that he cannot stop, not anymore.

"Who should I meet?" he asks out of sheer curiosity

"With the activist Raymond Chestnut"

Chestnut is an interesting name. He has heard of the man who fights for the rights of people of color. He can't wait to meet the man.

* * *

Klaus can't help but feel disappointed when Chestnut never shows up for their appointment, he's been waiting for the last hour and the alphas and betas that have been accompanying him already seem to be in a bad mood. He gets out of the car, walks around some stores, people around him look at him carefully, fearful and distrustful, the brunette shrugs his shoulders, it's not the first time he gets that kind of look.

Usually, people see him like that because of his extravagant way of dressing. It doesn't bother him. He approaches a hairdresser's, where Chestnut is supposed to have arrived, he can see a group of women looking at him with distrust.

He enters without hesitation, with Jill by his side, the activity in the salon stops, the women turn to look at him and Jill moves restlessly, covering him slightly with her body.

"Excuse us, good afternoon" he greets with kindness, more flies are attracted with honey than with vinegar, he reminds himself "Could someone tell me where I can find Raymond Chestnut?

The women look at each other, they do not know why a white Omega would want with one of their leaders. One of the women rushes to the back and returns with a young, dark-haired woman in her thirties. Klaus freezes at the sight of her

"Allison?" he asks the alpha in surprise

"Oh, God, Klaus" the alpha embraces him tightly

Klaus feels his eyes wet, but refuses to believe that they are tears, he is just too emotional because of his recent hormonal cycle. Just that.

* * *

He manages to get Allison's husband out of jail after a couple of phone calls, his mother sends a group of betas for them, so he returns to the mansion as soon as he can release his brother-in-law. He hasn't seen Ben yet, he can feel his presence, but he's not around, he could call him, but Ben seems pretty angry with him lately.

They've had a lot of discussions about his life choices and Klaus loves his brother, but he's not going to let him tell him what he can or cannot do with his alpha.

When he enters the mansion he sees that another caravan has arrived, he has followers all over the country, most of them are important people, rich, he lets his mother deal with them. He runs to take refuge in his room.

Dave is in their room, reading some history books, his alpha wants to be a teacher and Klaus is sure he will be a good teacher. The alpha has a lot of patience with everyone, including him.

The atmosphere smells a bit strange, but he doesn't give it any importance, he drinks some wine, wanting to forget that he saw his sister, sometimes his siblings tend to be very prejudiced and Allison knows that he is a leader of a cult and as always she has judged him.

It is not the first time that one of his siblings distrusts his word, he cannot blame them, but it bothers him. He has been sober for years; in fact, he refuses even to take suppressors, so he needs the help of alpha to overcome his heat. The only medication allowed is birth control pills.

"Why are you drinking so early?" asks a slightly annoyed alpha

"Relax, it's been a hard day" tries to pacify the blond

Dave turns his back on him, looks tense "Dave, honey" tries to touch his shoulder, notices some papers that his alpha tries to hide "Why do you have papers to join the military?" his voice comes out two octaves higher than he expected.

Dave seems hesitant, places Klaus in his lap, has tried for months to hide his desire to be part of the militia from him as his father and grandfather once did from Klaus. He doubts that his omega can understand his need, but he needs to show his family that he is worthy of being the alpha of the family, the head, and the man of the house.

Klaus cannot understand, male omegas are normal, but it is not so normal for two men to come together. Generally, if omega is born male, one would look for an alpha female. Their relationship was quite frowned upon by everyone.

His uncle even started calling him a fag. It hurts him that the man he sees as a father sees him that way. He loves Klaus with all his heart, he has loved him from the moment the little Omega came in looking for paint in the hardware store, but sometimes he misses his family.

His mother's kind words, his uncle's approval, and his sister's fellowship.

"Klaus, I want to participate in the Vietnam War" he declares, with some hope of finding understanding in his omega

For Klaus that was like a kick in the stomach. Klaus leaves the room and Dave doesn't even stop him.

* * *

He watches his siblings argue, he doesn't quite understand how he ended up back with his siblings, the last few days have been a blur of uncomfortable and painful situations, Dave has left the mansion after a fight that most of his cult members have heard. He ends up fighting with Barbara too, after telling all the members to present that he is a fraud, it doesn't go as expected because the members take it as a lesson and not as a confession.

Somehow he ends up sheltered in Allison's house, where Ray has also left her after discovering her powers. Five had shown up at the Alpha's house, saw them drunk, and dragged them off to their new base of operations.

The end of the world seems so cliché, he raises his glass "I hope we all go to hell" he toasts, his siblings look at him wearily "I say let the world explode and to hell with it all"

Anyway, he has lost Dave, what meaning his life had

"Don't say those things Klaus" Ben scolds him, lately they argue a lot, he prefers to ignore it "Don't ignore me, I haven't forgotten that you lied to our brothers"

Five says "I saw you all die" his brother's clear eyes shine and Klaus can smell the bitterness coming off the teenager, for a moment he feels compelled to comfort his brother.

"I'm not going to follow a 58-year-old man who wants his father to solve his problems" is Luther speaking, everyone looks at him in surprise

What happened to his older brother? Hell, he has no head to think, he's too drunk, he wants tacos, yes tacos with plenty of chili and lemon.

He, Vanya, and Allison are the only ones left in the little room with Ben

"Let's go get some tacos," he says, he doesn't want to stay in that place anymore

"Will tacos cause the apocalypse? the new Vanya is great

"I doubt it" is comforting

"Then let's go"

The three of them end up at the hairdresser's where Allison works, there are heels and enough alcohol to drown their love sorrows, what a trio of lovelessness they make, but they look like a pile of crying puppies.

"I don't want to keep secrets with Sissy anymore"

"I must say, the farmer is a much better choice than the psychopathic killer."

"As if you could talk about psychopaths, Klaus" refutes Allison

Klaus looks offended "Says the one who was in love with Luther"

Allison turns red, hates it when Klaus reminds her of her crush on Luther, she was just a kid "Says the guy who had a crush on his brother too" if Klaus is going to play dirty, so is she

"What?" Vanya asks, confused, looking at the two of them. Was there anyone in her family who wasn't in love with another brother?

Klaus and Allison look at each other with fury before they both start laughing, Vanya really doesn't get it very well.

"Let's face it, the only long-term relationship in this family is that of Five and Dolores.

"You know what? I refuse to lose my husband, I'm going to tell him the truth, the whole thing," says Allison

Klaus looks in the mirror, thinks about Dave, his alpha is destined to die in Vietnam, but maybe if he told him the truth he could stop him.

Would Dave believe him if he told him that he came from the future, that they were both lovers, and that he lost him during the war, and that's the only reason he looked for him at the hardware store?

It sounded crazy, but he had the tags still on him.

Either way, he had to save Dave.

* * *

Allison gives him ice for his split lip, in less than a few hours his alpha has beaten him by order of the uncle Brian, Ben has possessed him to be able to frolic with Jill in the mud and Diego has told Number Six that he should occupy his body as if Klaus was nothing more than a nuisance. Ben doesn't even look sorry.

There are times when he wonders what happened to them. They used to be so close and now they practically hate each other, Ben attacks and knows where to hit and he doesn't stay behind, he attacks anyway.

The body on the floor tells him that his sister hasn't had a good afternoon either. Raymond and Allison wrap the guy up in their carpet and decide he's going to buy them another one, an expensive one, and maybe some new furniture.

He's sitting on the couch when Diego appears with a little man, he looks like a good man and reminds him a little of Pogo.

"Vanya causes the end of the world" reports Number Two, ah great

"How?"

"Destroy the FBI department, apparently they're holding her hostage and confuse her name and think she's working for the Russians."

"We're going to rescue her," he says as he gets up, he has lost his alpha, he's not going to lose his sister, to hell with the FBI, the president, and everyone else.

Ben looks at him, Klaus does not know that this will be the last time he will see his brother.

In less than 24 hours Klaus will lose his alpha, his cult, and his favorite brother.

His life sucks. He can't even say goodbye to Ben.

* * *

The feeling of guilt suffocates him, his mother hugs him tightly, but her hug feels fake. He looks at the woman who has raised him, he knows his mother had a hard life, and she has practically raised them alone, yet he can't help but feel resentment, how much more he has to lose until his family accepts him.

His uncle tells proudly about his joining the Army and how he has beaten his ex-omega, his sister bites her lips in sorrow. His mother looks proud, as his uncle does, he feels disgusted.

"I thought you loved him", his sister tells him, she has always been shy, she is an Omega

"Keep silent" orders his uncle

Her sister seems offended, angry "No. It's not fair" she denies, Sara is a good girl and only 13 years old, she is just a child "It's your fault" she says, pointing to Brian "You are a bad person, Klaus was someone beautiful and you should not have let our uncle contaminate you. You are going to end up dead like daddy" this time she addresses him, he wants to cry because the words of her little sister remind him of Klaus' words

"I told you to shut up, Omegas shouldn't talk when they're not being asked" his uncle's blow makes his sister's face spin

Then he sees all red, Sara's words, her actions, Klaus' words, and pleas. He did all this to win the approval of this man and a woman who only under his head while his brother-in-law mistreats his Omega daughter.

He beats his uncle, so hard that his blow knocks the man out. Her mother kneels down next to the man, neither of them is worth it, she pretends to be a good person and he has known what they are doing for a long time, sullying the memory of his father. Hypocrites.

"Go get your things" he orders Sara "You will come with me"

"Where are we going?" asks Sara

" We are going to look for my omega"

His little sister's bright smile confirms that he's doing things right.

* * *

Ben is gone, for good, he has crossed the light, and surely now he should be in heaven with the Girl God, he expects her to treat his brother well. For a moment he is undecided about what they should do, they have no way to return to the future, but neither can they stay in Dallas.

He is worried about his cult, about his adoptive mother, although knowing Barbara he would surely have escaped to a safe place by now. His mother has connections all over the world, she will be fine.

He doesn't want to think about Dave, he promises himself not to think about the Alpha anymore.

"We can escape to New Zealand, I have a house there," he remembers his mother's gift to him.

"I have to go," says Vanya, his brothers look at her silently "I have to rescue Sissy and Harlan. Carl is an idiot and I don't want to know what he might be doing to them"

The love that Vanya feels for Sissy seems to him adorable.

"Come with me, I don't want to do this alone" Klaus raises one of his eyebrows, but nobody moves. "Okay, see you"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going with her," he says, turning away from his brothers, the Hargreeves have the empathy of a plant.

He's already lost one brother today, he's not going to lose his sister.

* * *

He tells himself he doesn't regret following Vanya, but if he had known that the Napoleon-complexed psychopath of the former head of Five was going to come and kill them, he would have at least brought his gun.

The worst part of it is that somehow Dave ended up finding it and now they are sheltered behind a wall, this whole situation reminds him too much of Vietnam. He's holding on to the alpha, he was supposed to be trying to save Dave, not condemn him to death.

Was this his punishment for interfering with the timeline? Seeing his beloved die again.

"I'm sorry" he whispers in fear

"At least we are together" Smile

"Yes" he admits, it's a piece of shit

Vanya seems to be saving the day until Diego's new girlfriend shows them she's a bitch. Honestly, he liked Eudora better, the detective was adorable.

* * *

Five ends up saving them from the Handler, Vanya saves Harlan and has to say goodbye to her girlfriend, the woman prioritizes her son, and although her sister wants to take Sissy and Harlan to 2019 she knows that it is not possible.

He holds on to Dave as long as he can, even if his siblings look at him in a bad way, he doesn't care if he is selfish, he wants to stay with Dave for the rest of his life.

He is not able to leave his alpha, his brothers may not understand him, Ben may have been angry with him, but he loves Dave above all things, but he also understands that if he stays with Dave he will lose his brothers again, his heart is divided, and he doesn't even have a choice.

They must return to their time and Dave must remain in the past.

"Klaus, it's time to go, Five has returned with the case" announces Vanya, the girl looks at them with pity

Klaus nods but refuses to leave Dave.

"So, this is it," declares the alpha, who still holds on to him

"I can tell Allison to make you forget everything," he says, an idea his sister has given him, perhaps even convincing Allison to tell Dave not to go to Vietnam.

Dave shakes his head and says, "No, I'd rather remember you, so when we meet again, I'll know it's you.

"You're going to die if you go to Vietnam, please don't go," he pleads, because as happy as he is that Dave longs to see him again, he can't handle the guilt that is weighing him down.

Dave rests his forehead on Klaus', both close their eyes "I will go happily, knowing that I will find you again my beautiful omega"

"Alpha, please..." his plea is silenced by a desperate kiss from the alpha.

He wraps his arms around the alpha's neck, gluing his body even tighter. It is not a tender, sweet, or happy kiss, it is a kiss that transmits all their love, but it is also painful for them. It is a kiss of farewell. Bitter, full of regret.

"I'll see you in a few years" promises Dave and that alone is more painful

"Dave" calls it "I love you"

"I love you too, thank you for everything"

Dave leaves gets into the car and Klaus just sees the lights getting smaller and smaller. He kisses the identification plates. He knows that somehow he will meet the Alpha again. Maybe not in this life, but he always has the possibility that they will meet again in heaven.

"Ben" whispers, talking to his brother "Please take care of him for me" he prays, he doesn't trust in God, but he does trust in Ben

He will look forward to meeting the Alpha.

Five make them go in a circle and all disappear in a blue vortex.

* * *

Dave is sleeping, it's hot, and worst of all is the humidity of the jungle. He hates it, he hates every minute of his life, but he is not willing to give up, he has to endure, he is waiting for his omega.

He puts his hand under his pillow and takes the picture of Klaus, he is sure that soon he will see him again. He falls asleep lulled by the memory of his omega.

A couple of hours pass when the shooting begins, he hears the Sargeant's orders, and then the tent where he lies asleep lights up. He looks confused at the man who is hurt, smiling at the recognition of those beautiful green eyes.

"Welcome Klaus" he whispers to himself as he prepares for battle.

Finally, his omega is back, he has 10 months, 10 months to be happy with Klaus, and he does not intend to waste a single minute.

* * *

**_ Alternative ending: _ **

He smiles patiently, listens to his siblings shouting around him, it's very dangerous they say, you're going to mess up the timeline he shouts Five, but he stays calm, Dave holds on to his hand.

"Fivey" calls out to his brother "No" denies "I'm sorry, but I'm not leaving"

"Why? You understand how dangerous it is," replies the teenager, Klaus is not ignorant, he can see the uncertainty and pain in those blue eyes

"I love you Five," he says hugging his brother, he knows everything Five has fought to save them, but Five needs to learn that he cannot control everything "But Dave is my alpha, my place is here"

"The commission will kill you" announces Diego, trying to make him understand

"Maybe" admits the brunette

"I won't let that happen," says Dave very confidently.

"Please" the teenager begs, Klaus's heartbreaks.

"I can't," he says, pointing to his stomach, understanding dawns in Five's eyes.

"You better be in the future or I'll come and get you" threaten the teenager "You" points rudely at Dave "Take care of him"

"Always" answers the alpha

There are farewell hugs and many tears, finally, his siblings form a circle and in the blink of an eye they disappear, the silence that follows is heavy, Klaus clings to Dave tightly, because it hurts.

He has lost half of his heart, he has lost his family, but he has gained another one, but that doesn't stop it from being painful.

"Come on, let's go get Sara and your mother. We'll see them in a few years," comforts the alpha, guiding the omega to the car

"Yes, we will certainly see them again"

Both leave the destroyed farm behind. Klaus strokes his stomach gently. He doesn't know what the future holds for them, for now, they will have to flee from the authorities, he hasn't forgotten that he has been accused of being a terrorist, and surely Dave's mother must have filed a complaint about little Sara and they still have a cult to dissolve. His life looks complicated, but whatever is going to happen, Klaus knows that he will do it with his alpha by his side.

* * *

* * *

_**Note: You may wonder why I put two endings, it's easy because one of you asked me to consider a happy ending, I assumed by happy it meant that Dave and Klaus stay together. I don't know if it can be considered a happy ending, but at least they are together.** _

_**I'll stick with the first ending, which is more or less what I imagined for this story, but you know how I am, I love to please you.** _

_**I hope you liked both endings.** _

_**While writing this story, after my writer's block, I came up with a fic Klive, with this theme of Klaus as a teenager but being adopted by Hazel and Agnes. Would you like to read something like that?** _


	18. The Addams family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nameless-screamerxxx ask: for a Klive Omegaverse with an Addams family theme, it was so many months ago that I got my orders mixed up, but I hope you like it anyway. 
> 
> Chapter 18: The Addams Family (Klive)
> 
> "It's great that your brother can represent you tonight Diego" Gomez hits his brother's back with confidence, Diego laughs nervously.
> 
> "Representative?" What kind of trouble has his brother gotten him into, he's going to kill him. He doesn't care if Diego's arm is broken, he's going to break the rest of his bones.
> 
> "Yes, I figured you wouldn't mind representing me in a swordfight" Diego smiles arrogantly, oh no doubt Five is going to kill his brother
> 
> "Of course, he accepts a bit of a compromise, but he is enthusiastic about the idea of a fight, maybe the fight is against Wednesday. The woman carries a whip after all. Who does that at an engagement party? "Who am I going to fight," he asks as a matter of courtesy, perhaps you could lend him some of the antique weapons he's observed around the house.
> 
> "With me, you will fight with me" the velvety voice shakes him, he turns around and his vision can only see beautiful and striking olive-green eyes.

* * *

* * *

Diego is getting married, and he can't help but ask if he's doing it because he got his girlfriend pregnant, which ends with an argument that their father stops. Five can't help but feel frustrated, he was hoping he could use his new swords.

The frustration is short-lived when he learns that Diego's future husband is none other than Ben Addams.

The information is fascinating to him, and their father looks satisfied, almost happy, and proud of his son. It is the first time they have seen him that way. An alliance with the Addams sounds so promising, almost wonderful.

No one knows very well how the Addams got their wealth or what they did to maintain it, but the Addams family is over 250 years old, there are rumors that they have deals with the afterlife and the devil, nonsense no doubt, but the family in question is quite secretive and excentric.

They rarely marry people outside their circle and when they do, those people usually take the last name and not the other way around, even if the Addams in question is an Omega.

After this announcement, the family prepares to meet the Addams, Allison can assure that nothing prepares her for the eccentricity and beauty of the place. It's lugubrious, but even when the huge, dark mansion is lit up, it only makes the old house/castle shudder.

Diego seems to be the only quiet one. Five is too lost looking at the family's antique weapons. These are beautiful, they even have a guillotine on them, he wonders if it still works, the trail of blood on the blade just gets him excited.

"It was used in France" the soft voice surprises him, he gets tense because he hasn't felt anyone approaching him

He looks at the person, and his breathing stops. She is a tall, extremely slim woman in a beautiful long black dress that only accentuates her narrow waist and prominent hips. The woman's pale skin scares him, as does her small, faint smile. He knows that she has surprised him.

"I am Morticia Addams" the woman introduces herself, he recognizes the name immediately, she is the matriarch of the family.

"Five Hargreeves, a pleasure" takes the bony and delicate hand, kissing the knuckles, he is, first of all, a gentleman.

"Ah, Diego's brother, I've heard a lot about you," nods the woman. "I must say I'm excited to meet you, we've been waiting for years.

Those words surprise you. From what Diego has said, he has only known Ben for a year and the family has only recently been introduced to him. He doesn't quite understand what the woman is referring to.

"I hope you enjoy the party, my kids are excited"

The woman seems to float in her long dress, makes almost no noise when she moves, much less is he able to hear her footsteps. He is beginning to understand why most people are suspicious of this family. A small smile spreads across his lips, oh no doubt this was very interesting to him. If the matriarch is so strange and unique, he certainly can't wait to meet the rest of the family. Perhaps if he is lucky he will be allowed to use those 14th-century swords.

* * *

They watch them from the top of the stairs. Ben moves restlessly, they have been waiting for years for the arrival of these individuals, siblings from another life cruelly separated by wars and reunited again in this era.

Ben doesn't know exactly what attracts him to Diego, he is usually satisfied with just the company of his siblings, but Klaus has always assured him that their destiny is greater than just being together.

Klaus' word is a rule for the family, some powers have been passed down from generation to generation and even when they are not one hundred percent Addams, they belong to that family. His brother Luther is a half-wolf, and he certainly fits the bill. Klaus, on the other hand, can talk to death, just like their grandmother, and has visions of the future, that's how they always knew they would meet their mates. While he, well, he keeps within himself beasts capable of ending the world.

They are a strange trio, but just as strange as Wednesday, Pugsley, and their lunatic family.

"They have arrived" Luther announces anxiously, he looks like a playful little puppy

Ben fixes his gaze on Diego, his insides feel warm to the vision of the Latino. Diego has made an effort to please his family or perhaps Reginald, but the expensive suit only accentuates his muscles and broad back. His heart seems to jump as do the creatures in his stomach.

"Allison is beautiful" Ben and Klaus smile amused at the enthusiasm

Klaus tries to ignore his own nervousness, the last of the brothers has not yet arrived, but he can feel it close. Both Ben and Luther walk away, both too excited, he sees his mother enter the huge hall, and soon after he sees him.

His legs can hardly support his weight, his mate is beautiful, he has dreamed and imagined this moment so much, but to live it, is better than he imagined.

His alpha is beautiful, Klaus licks his lips, wishing he could feel his scent, but impossible from that distance and with the accumulation of people inside the hall.

* * *

He finds his family in the company of the family patriarch: Gomez, he's a strange man, he doesn't look like a typical alpha, but he has an aura around him that freezes his body, makes him tense and eager to reach for his knife, in case something comes up.

The man is accompanied by his children, among them, Diego's omega frames one of his eyebrows, surprised, he doesn't seem part of the family with his more Asian features, but the aura that surrounds him screams danger. He understands Diego's interest in Ben immediately. He looks at his sister Allison and she can't seem to take her eyes off the big alpha, even though unlike his father and the rest of his siblings he looks like a puppy, he smells of danger, but his eyes are too calm, too relaxed to represent danger.

The alpha next to Gomez is more dangerous, if he is not mistaken it is the eldest daughter, the heiress Wednesday, she is quite petite, and is almost identical to her mother, with pale, dark hair and with a face that shows no emotion. She is a stoic person, although the man who accompanies her, another alpha seems to be able to get a look of affection out of her, perhaps or desire.

Oh, he can understand that need. He can understand very well, even though he finds the alpha-alpha couple strange. It's not common but not frowned upon. He doubts that the heiress will be intimidated by her choice of mate.

"It's an honor to have our families come together." Gomez seems like an enthusiastic child.

"I've heard a lot of rumors," begins Allison, undecided. "They say that there are traditions within this family that are somewhat unique.

"Allison" punishes their father, his sister seems too curious

The patriarch plays down Allison's curiosity, on the contrary, he seems happy "Oh yes, we are traditional, we stick to the teachings of our ancestors" he says "In fact, Wednesday and her partner Luke had to prove themselves worthy" he points out to the heiress

"Wednesday had to fight in a maze" indicates the alpha he wears in bright colors

"Oh it was the best hunt of my life" accepts the woman, there is a somewhat sadistic smile that shows her white and pearly teeth.

Hunting? Like the moon hunts dedicated to Artemis and Demeter? A tradition from ancient Greece. Not common in this period, where the Omega rights prevented certain traditions that were considered sexist and dominant.

"It's great that your brother can represent you tonight Diego" Gomez hits his brother's back with confidence, Diego laughs nervously.

"Representative?" What kind of trouble has his brother gotten him into, he's going to kill him. He doesn't care if Diego's arm is broken, he's going to break the rest of his bones.

"Yes, I figured you wouldn't mind representing me in a swordfight" Diego smiles arrogantly, oh no doubt Five is going to kill his brother

"Of course, he accepts a bit of a compromise, but he is enthusiastic about the idea of a fight, maybe the fight is against Wednesday. The woman carries a whip after all. Who does that at an engagement party? "Who am I going to fight," he asks as a matter of courtesy, perhaps you could lend him some of the antique weapons he's observed around the house.

"With me, you will fight with me" the velvety voice shakes him, he turns around and his vision can only see beautiful and striking olive-green eyes.

* * *

Few things in the world could leave him surprised and with his blood running. No doubt those beautiful green eyes framed by thick, long dark eyelashes, which looked at him with a certain arrogance, made his blood boil.

He quickly withdrew his sword and turned it, but again that fascinating creature stopped his blow with elegance and a little boredom. It was as if his opponent were able to predict his every move.

He laughed with a certain joy, it was not normal that his opponents could endure his beating for a long time, but the omega did not even look tired after having been fighting for a good ten minutes.

He was enjoying this, too much, it was so pleasant that he could not help but feel a certain pressure on his body, a certain desire.

At first, he flatly refused to fight, what kind of challenge could he have fighting an omega? However, the omega seemed to know what to say to upset him, and he ended up accepting it, thinking it would be a quick fight. After all, he was the best.

Oh, how wrong he was. Not only had the Omega endured every one of his blows, but he proved to be just as skilled and deadly.

In less than five minutes both had been lost in the heat of the fight, ignoring everything around them. His family, the omega's family, his father, his siblings, everyone. The only thing Five could focus on was the way the omega moved.

He took a few steps away, coldly observing his opponent. The omega in question was thin, extremely thin, and with a small waist, had long legs sheathed in long stockings covering up to half of his thighs and a pencil skirt with an opening on one of his legs, allowing him a fluid movement, small but rapid steps. The dark lace blouse counterbalanced the pale skin that the whole Addams family seemed to possess.

He smiled, noticing some cuts in the omega's clothing, but then he had not come out unscathed either, his jacket had some scratches and cuts caused by the fencing sword of his opponent.

In the distance he could feel his father calling him, with a certain severe tone, he did not even turn his eyes in the direction of Reginald, he was not interested in what his old father could tell him. The creature in front of him was a thousand times more interesting.

He could hardly find a worthy rival, only Diego could stand some fights against him, even his brother had a scar on the side of his head from his fights.

Klaus Addams had not only proven to be able to endure his fighting style but to match it.

It was fascinating, and why not admit it, exciting.

His opponent was not only beautiful, but an omega that smelled extremely appetizing, and he could practically feel his teeth getting a little sharper. A desire to dive into that pale, long neck that was totally immaculate. Virgin. Unmarked. Without possessing. Free.

He licked his lip, noticing the blood, the omega had hit him in an oversight. He let out a somewhat broken laugh.

Oh, the omega didn't even know what it was doing to him, or maybe he did if that overbearing, flirtatious smile was any indication.

The bell ended the fight. The applause was not long in coming. The Addams family seemed absolutely proud of the fight, enthusiastic even.

Who would have thought that this strange family would enjoy such shows? No doubt they were an interesting family.

"It was a good dance," said the Omega, saluting with the sword.

"It was," he replied in his somewhat hoarse voice.

The way the omega blatantly winked at him and smiled at him only made his blood boil in his veins.

Five knew that he was doomed to be bewitched by the omega of that strange family. The good news was that Diego would marry Ben Addams, so it would not be difficult to meet the elusive and attractive omega.

No doubt his brother's engagement party was one of the most interesting evenings of his life.

* * *

Brush his long wavy hair carefully, through the mirror you can see Ben reading a book in his bed, both were too upset with the engagement party, the wedding would take place in less than a week and by tradition it would be a two-night ceremony, ending with the maze marathon.

Even Vanya would come to visit with her Omega Sissy and her little son Harlan. He can't wait to see his sister.

Everyone was excited, the spirits have shown him the result, not everything, but he knows how it will end. He strokes his scent gland, knowing that soon the mark of his alpha would lie there. He cannot wait.

He can understand Ben's nervousness, even Luther's enthusiasm, and his parents' sadness; it is never easy for a parent to let go of their children, and they know that they will lose all three on the same day. The blessing and curse of being blessed by both gods and demons.

When Klaus was a child the idea of belonging to another person, even when their souls have been searching for centuries, scared him. Now, as an adult, he has dreamed so many times of that love that was taken from him that he almost ended up throwing it into the arms of his mate as soon as he saw him standing arrogantly next to his soon-to-be brother-in-law Diego.

They are fortunate to be able to meet again, their destined mates. The idea seemed absurd but no less real.

Honestly, he couldn't wait.

* * *

It's not the first time he has had this dream, he knows it's not him, but he can see himself or what he thinks he is, as a 13-year-old boy searching through the rubble of that desolate wasteland, which he can almost claim resembles hell, to his family.

The thought alone is painful.

He knows what comes next, the child will find the bodies thrown under rubble and fire, and he feels an enormous sadness when he sees a pale arm where a tattoo of an umbrella stands out. There are nights when he cannot distinguish the bodies or the faces, but he knows by heart that curly hair that the child touches with sorrow.

He cannot see them, but they know, those bodies are the bodies of his family.

The idea is tortuous, as much as the child's tears.

Tonight is no different, he sees his siblings, but this time he can see the face of one of them, it is the omega, his mate, his beloved, and he wakes up with a scream tearing his throat that resembles that of the child.

With a knife in hand, he waits for his heart to calm down. It is not the first time he has this kind of dream, only that he is afraid of being able to put faces to those corpses.

He thinks about the omega he knew, the idea of losing him as his other child self did disgusts him, terrorizes him, and tortures him, he practically feels like dismembering everything that crosses his path to relieve his pain.

He would never allow something like that to happen.

* * *

Finally, the long-awaited ceremony has arrived, as is tradition and to the enormous contradiction of their father, the wedding is held on the grounds of the Addams. Diego will be the one to enter the family and not the other way around, which is extremely funny, especially because of the humiliation that this means for Reginald.

He walks confidently to the bar, the party itself was quite elegant but a bit gothic for his taste, the predominant colors were black and carmine red. It was a good combination of colors, a bit strange for a bonding ceremony, but the Addams family had never been seen as a normal family.

There were rumors that the Addams family were descendants of Count Dracula. Sometimes it was very funny how people got carried away by children's stories.

It was ridiculous.

Strangely, the somewhat gloomy and gothic atmosphere was very relaxing. It was surprising that Diego could have conquered the youngest of the Addams. He still wondered how his rough brother could have conquered the little Asian man. He assumed that his brother had some charm after all.

But the fact that his brother was about to bond and marry left him exposed to his father's machinations. He was supposed to be the heir and should have been the first to marry.

He is a handsome young alpha, barely 22 years old. He is a genius and a trustworthy businessman, but extremely lethal in business. He only had one small flaw and that was that he hadn't married any Omegas yet.

His father did not understand why he still did not decide on any Omega, the most beautiful Omegas had been paraded through his house, but none of them caught his attention. He didn't have the cunning or the enthusiasm he was looking for; all of them looked like small crystal figures that could break at the slightest and most abrupt touch.

No, Five was not interested in that kind of mate.

What he was looking for was a partner who would constantly impact and challenge him. Someone who would lend himself to his rough play, who would enjoy pleasure and pain in equal measure, whose blood was boiling inside his body, and who would only accept a partner who would make his blood sing with emotion.

Of course, he wanted to provide and worship his mate, but he did not want someone weak in character like his mother is.

The sweet smell floated to his nostrils, he turned his head slightly to meet Klaus' bright eyes. Did the Omegas in that family have some kind of power or something? It was not the first time that Klaus or the matriarch of the family surprised him.

"Good night" the omega greeted with courtesy

"Good night" he took the thin hand and kissed the knuckles, if the kiss lasted longer than the cut, the omega did not emit any word to keep him away "It is certainly a beautiful night, but nothing compared to your beauty"

Klaus laughed, used to his parents' flirtations "Oh please. Is that your best compliment?" It provokes the alpha, cause it has become his favorite activity

"Well, I'm better at other activities" admits the alpha "I'm better with the sword than with words" there is a very masculine aroma in the air, which envelops him and incites Klaus to wrap himself in that aroma.

Klaus licks his lower lip a little nervously, his cheeks blush, oh no doubt Five Hargreeves is very good with the sword, it has been one of the best fights he has ever had. It has left him wanting more, much more.

"I hope to see that skill in the maze then, I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun," he says after greeting him with his martini glass, he leaves moving his hips provocatively, knowing exactly where the alpha's eyes were.

* * *

Vanya is excited for her brothers, her omega seems restless, Sissy still fears the rejection of her family, she doesn't know that her parents practically worship the ground that her companion walks on, and their little son has the family involved.

Even Wednesday, her cold older sister has a soft spot for their son. They are both lucky.

Now it was her siblings' turn to be as happy as she was, they've been waiting for years for this event.

And finally, it happens, all the alphas who wish to participate can do so, her brother Ben is already hiding inside the maze along with other Omegas. There are no rules, Diego must be able to get through the maze and get his brother back. He must prove himself worthy, as must any of the alphas who wish to reclaim other Omegas.

It is so archaic but so fascinating to watch. The sound of the gunshot marked the beginning and that was it, now we just had to wait.

* * *

He lost Diego and Luther somewhere, the maze was lush and like any maze that is somewhat tricky to get through, he was sure he had been through the same place before, but it was hard to tell.

The beautiful flowers that decorated the walls made it difficult for him to trace any scent, but also that smell was like a kind of drug, his senses felt more amplified and since he rarely allowed himself to surrender to his more primitive side, his alpha seemed to be frolicking in the face of the challenge, eager to go out and play.

A garment caught his attention, he took it to his nose, it was Klaus', he could distinguish its aroma from anything else, it smelled like flowers, paint, and blood, it smelled of defiance and fertility. It smelled divine, like ambrosia.

The smell of the sensual omega only served to excite him more and the very idea of that beautiful omega being there drove him crazy with need. He knew those omegas were there to confuse Diego, but that didn't mean they couldn't have fun, everything was allowed during the hunting season.

The attack of that unknown alpha did not surprise him, he responded to the attack with equal fervor as he felt the faint scent of Klaus on the other alpha. How dare they even approach HIS omega?

He did not hesitate even when with certain sadism he broke the alpha's arm in three different places.

They were very wrong if he believed that because he was Reginald Hargreeves' son he would restrain himself, his father could be a pacifist, he was a fighter who didn't mind destroying others.

Especially when the prize for such a bloody struggle is the omega.

He does not hesitate to incapacitate the next alpha, or the next one. He went on his way, finding and collecting more and more clothes. Covering those places with his scent, to distract the other alphas. Honestly, he didn't need any more fights.

The sword that flew in his direction, embedded in one of the walls, did not surprise him. He took the sword, it was the one he had been observing since the first day, but he did not take his eyes off the omega that looked at him arrogantly.

The luxurious dress had been replaced by more comfortable clothes and why not say it, sensual, who wore a leather suit to fight? But that suit only served to favor the figure of the omega.

He bit his lips with strength, feeling his blood traveling to the south of his body. Blood that was already singing from the emotion of the previous fights.

"Did you enjoy the show?" asks Five, somewhat teasingly

"A little bit, but I was starting to get bored" admits the omega leaning on a hedge in the labyrinth

Five laughs, can't help it, turns his hungry gaze to the omega, is eager to know what his rival is planning.

"Are you going to stop staring at me at some point," asks the omega, tilting his head to the side.

No doubt he will. "Sure, when I can beat you and really undress you.

"Chérie, tout ce que j'entends, ce sont des promesses vides de sens" (Honey, all I hear are empty promises) provokes the omega in the language of love

"Ma bien-aimée, je te jure que mes promesses ne sont pas vaines (My beloved, I swear that my promises are not in vain)" He answers in the same language for the joy of the omega

"En garde (On guard)" says the omega and throws the first punch

Five admits that perhaps he is a little, just a little tired, and the omega seems to know it, it is undoubtedly a good strategy and he is fascinated by the fact that the omega is not willing to back down, on the contrary, it plays to the point of dirt to win.

But he is an alpha, he is a little stronger physically than Klaus, and despite being tired, his motivation is what makes him go on and on in this sadistic game in which both are involved. He notices the small opening of the omega, right there, on Klaus' right foot and he doesn't hesitate to take it, he lets himself fall and turns his leg to raze the omega's leg, making it fall to the floor.

He grimaces at the sound of the blow, but does not let himself be intimidated; he places the tip of his back on the delicate neck.

"It was a very interesting fight, but it's over.

Klaus just sighs, dropping his sword, Five can't help but smile, stretches out his hand to help the omega, reminds himself that he is first and foremost a knight, the old habits instilled by his mother Grace are hard to leave behind.

Klaus' hand is a little cold, he would offer his coat to the omega, but then his expensive jacket has been destroyed. With just a little bit of his strength, Klaus falls into his arms, quickly surrounds that waist, Klaus exposes his neck and almost wants to purr at the sight of the pale neck and its submission.

A submission that does not last long when Five sinks his nose in the neck of the omega, from one moment to another his world turns around and this time it is he who is on the floor, oh his omega knows how to play dirty.

Klaus smiles from where he is sitting, just above his hip.

"Sorry, I'm not very good at submissive" the way Klaus' hands run across his chest until he is practically lying on top of it does not help his libido at all.

"You don't seem to mind that I'm not that submissive, alpha.

Klaus moves his hips slowly, making his butt rub with his erection.

The way Klaus says alpha, brushing his lips only makes him want to hold it and mark it as his own.

He holds the brunette on the back of his neck and kisses that sinful and provocative mouth, he doesn't close his eyes even though the pleasure he feels is enormous, he wants to see the reaction of the omega, Klaus also seems to want to look at him, when Five licks Klaus' lower lip, the brunette doesn't hesitate to give himself up to the kiss and closes his eyes, enjoying the sensations the alpha gives him with his mouth only.

It is not a romantic kiss, nor a sweet one, there is a primitive hunger in that simple act that only makes his instincts take control.

Five's hands let go of Klaus' head, preferring to run around the body, he grunts furiously at feeling too much clothing, inserts one of his hands under the leather jacket, feels the warm, smooth skin under his fingers, and cannot help but draw meaningless patterns on the back of the omega. Five's other hand goes towards Klaus' ass, massaging and squeezing, achieving a huge sigh of the brunette, who continues to move his hips, rubbing his erections on the clothes.

Five's instincts scream for him to mark and take the omega that seems so predisposed, the aroma of the flowers and the pheromones of the omega seems to extinguish his rational side, but this doesn't seem to be the most appropriate place, neither the most comfortable nor the safest, they are very exposed to being attacked by other alphas. It is dangerous.

In the blink of an eye, you could lose Klaus through his carelessness. The image of his dreams comes to his mind, seeing his omega broken and himself destroyed by it.

"No" he denies, separating himself, looking desperately for some enemy "It is not safe" he murmurs quickly

Klaus caresses his nose with his own, it is almost tender. "Follow my alpha," asks the omega, helping him to get up

Five follows Klaus as if he were under a spell; they overcome several obstacles until they reach what seems to be a cave. He raises his eyebrow before looking at Klaus, who denies being funny, before forcing him to enter.

The cave inside is dimly lit by a street lamp, and the floor is covered by what appears to be bearskin with several blankets and pillows of all sizes. The Omega's nest.

Oh a nest, how charming, Klaus seems satisfied to see his happiness. Looking at the entrance the place seems small, but it is well hidden. It is perfect.

He turns to see Klaus begin to undress under his attentive and lustful gaze. Each one of the clothes slowly in the nest and the aroma of the omega becomes stronger, more powerful, that almost makes him drool. When the last garment falls, the brunette crawls through the nest and looks at it expectantly.

Five does not take so long to get rid of his clothes and crawls in the nest, slowly separating the legs of the omega, kissing the inner thighs of the brunette, tasting the skin.

Klaus attracts him from his neck and both legs need to kiss each other, their tongues playing while their hands run shamelessly, the alpha feels Klaus' nails sticking in his back, the burning that causes those nails being dragged by his fragile skin, almost makes him purr. It is a form of reclamation and he loves it.

He carefully feels the entrance of the omega, it is lubricated and little dilated, as if the omega had been playing with itself before its fight, the only idea of Klaus pleasing himself, opening up to him, only makes his libido grow, his need to sink into that warm hole becomes stronger.

He needs to possess it, but now. Yes, to possess it because he doubts that at some moment he can let go of this omega, not after tonight, not after when in a full act he manages to mark that gland. Klaus is his and he is Klaus'.

It doesn't make sense, but they don't need him.

"No more Five" begs the omega, the fingers of the alpha keep on playing, in and out of that warm entrance, getting choppy sighs from the brunette.

Klaus manages to turn them over again and Five has to question the very strength of the omega, yet he allows his future partner to play with him. There is no more foreplay, he can feel and smell Klaus' despair, and Five is not willing to prolong the suffering of both of them any longer.

Holding the brunette on his hips as he slowly descends on his limb, his mate's insides feel warm and overwhelming, extremely narrow and he can't help but moan loudly, for a moment his alpha wants to rush things, but that would only be painful for the omega. Perhaps at another time, they can play rough, this first time allowing Klaus to play with him. He is his slave and is not afraid of the power his mate has over him.

When his member is completely inside the brunette, Klaus allows himself a few seconds to get used to it, while Five caresses the hip bones slowly. There is a desperate kiss before Klaus starts to move, they are slow but firm movements, Five does not hesitate to help his mate, he lifts his own hips to meet Klaus's and finally, the brunette turns his head back.

He has found that sweet spot that drives the brunette crazy, he repeats his action, achieving the same effect, oh those pitiful moans only increase his ego, and he repeats his actions again and again, over and over again until the firm rhythm they carry begins to be irregular.

The alpha's hands tremble and slide down the sweaty skin, he stands up and accommodates the omega in such a way that his limb seems to slip in even more.

"Ah no" denies "Don't do that" there is a certain desperation in the tone and it is the first time he sees the brunette so gone and so lost, it is exquisite.

He would do this all night long, but his knot seems to be about to burst, his fangs prick his tongue and before he knows what he is doing he holds Klaus' neck, bringing his pale throat to his mouth, and bites hard, while his knot sinks into the omega, sealing the fate of both.

Just as Klaus always imagined, perhaps in that other life neither of them achieved happiness, but here he was an Addams and always got what he wanted.

Klaus can't wait until the next round, the night is young and they have the rest of their lives.

* * *

* * *


	19. Only mine (Klive omegaverse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know you're a brat, right?" Five asks, sliding his hands down to the elastic of the underwear, sliding it down Klaus' body with torturous slowness, "You've been so bad Klaus. Why did you let that beta touch you? Am I not good enough for you?" he asks, but Klaus bites his lips hard, afraid that if he answers Five will stop touching him.
> 
> Klaus wants to scream at him, to plead at him, to tell the truth, that he only wished to make him jealous, knowing this was going to be the result. His erection is released from his clothes, but it is not enough, he moves his hips, wanting to be touched, caressed, and filled.
> 
> Five stops touching him, in fact, he can no longer feel the warmth of his alpha's body, but he can feel the sound of clothes falling to the floor. He can only imagine what Five is doing. Then all is silence and he begins to whimper, has Five made his threat and left him like this?
> 
> Five holds the back of his neck, tightly, tangling his fingers in his brown curls. The omega lets out a sigh of relief, his alpha hasn't left him "I should leave you tied up and punished because you've misbehaved" Their lips barely brushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this idea came up during a chat with Riry20. It's porn with a little bit of drama, but mostly porn. If you are a minor, please leave. If you don't like the omegaverse, leave. If you don't like Klaus omega or Five alpha, please leave.  
> To others who want to read it, welcome, I hope you like it.

* * *

* * *

The camera flashes blind them for a second. They have finished another mission, the Umbrella Academy in all its glory pose for reporters. Luther answers questions with the help of Allison and their father.

For his part, Five is keeping a close eye on the welfare of his siblings. Klaus is helping Ben remove some of the blood from his face. The way Klaus moves his hands, with absolute gentleness, makes him smile. It makes him want to purr at how careful his omega can be.

He hears a commotion, one of the hostages approaches them, it's a beta male, Five ignores him when a reporter asks him about the mission and his actions in it. He is answering the questions with a certain superiority and an arrogant smile when he hears the laughter and the commotion of the public and his siblings.

He spins around 180 degrees, seeing Klaus being kissed by the beta he had previously ignored. Allison's hand on his shoulder is the only thing that stops him. That and Ben has already pushed the man away from his brunet.

Klaus looks shocked, his cheeks red and his breath hitching. He growls, no one has the right to put his omega down like that except him. He blinks at Klaus' side and wordlessly grabs him by the arm and teleports them both to the mansion.

"Fivey" says the omega, with some concern. "I didn't mean to. It took me by surprise."

"We're heroes, Klaus," he says as if that explains everything. Carefully he begins to remove his jacket, this time the mission hasn't even allowed them to wear their usual leather uniform. He undoes his necktie, he can smell his omega's fear, he smiles as he caresses the academy's shield "Strip and lies down on the bed" he orders without hesitation.

Five needs his omega to learn an important lesson.No one can touch Klaus unless it is him. No one can kiss him except his alpha.

He's possessive, he knows, and perhaps mean, but Klaus has belonged to him since they were both children, for years protecting him from their father and the rest of their siblings. He has made unethical deals to ensure his omega's safety.

He loves him. He is his as he is Klaus'. They belong to each other in the body, bond, and soul.

He turns as he hears Klaus remove his clothes, and pauses to watch the hurried movements, Klaus seems eager to please him. He almost purrs at the sight of the lace garment he bought for his omega last week. The black lace stands out against the pale skin.

"You are forbidden to speak," he tells him as he throws him down on the bed.

"Oh we're getting bossy" Klaus fiddles, testing his limits, he's not afraid of his alpha, quite the opposite, it amuses him to see his alpha so upset, jealous.

He would never admit it even under torture, but he does have some culpability in what happened with the beta. Five has been ignoring him lately, too focused on wanting to travel back in time. He's worried about Five, afraid that his alpha's powers will get out of control and he'll end up losing Five.

Five's strong grip on his wrists surprises him. "I'm not Diego or Ben, I don't believe you, I know you did it on purpose" Klaus swallows hard, though he was being careful "You're going to be punished, this is not a reward."

Klaus' hands are tied to the back of the bed, Klaus does his best not to flinch, he likes how possessive his boyfriend can be. The last thing he sees, before Five blindfolds him with his necktie, is his alpha's smile.

"The moment you speak, I'll leave you tied up all afternoon" he threatens, barely squeezing his hands a little around his slender, svelte neck.

Five is a real control freak, even in bed, especially when Klaus seems so eager to please him.

The alpha licks his lips, enjoying the image Klaus forms tied up on his bed, wearing barely-there lacy lingerie, high stockings, and his necktie covering his beautiful eyes. He has barely touched him, but his omega tingles with his delicate touches.

First, he runs slowly along the omega's ribs, his thumbs barely graze the pink nipples, and Klaus tugs on the ropes, he is so sensitive in that area and his alpha knows it.

Five chuckles, enjoying the sincere reactions of Klaus's body. He lowers his hands, caressing the flat stomach, someday, when they both escape that hell they call academy, his omega's stomach will be filled with his babies. He deposits a delicate kiss, barely a touch, before his tongue leaves a wet trail over the skin.

His tongue rounds Klaus' navel, knowing how sensitive the omega is to that part. His hands play with the elastic of the underwear, barely touching that area, ignoring the medium's silent pleas. 

From where he is, he can smell the pheromones of his omega. It smells so good. His index finger descends, following the elastic of the garment, and as he moves further down he can feel the dampness of the material.

"Are you that wet already?" he asks, knowing the answer, Klaus is always wet and ready for him to take it at any moment. "Did you go on the mission smelling like that, have you been touching yourself? Always so eager" he whispers licking his finger, tasting the natural lubricant in his omega.

Part of him is thankful his omega isn't in heat, usually, omega lube was an aphrodisiac for alphas, but then, it's not like Five needed much incentive to want to take his brunet.

His hands continue to move down to rest on the omega's legs. Klaus doesn't know how beautiful and sinful he looks like that. If there's one thing he adores about his mate, it's his long legs, especially when he's wearing those stockings that only go halfway down his thighs. If only his father would allow Klaus to wear skirts, his omega would look absolutely fuckable.

Carefully and not wanting to hurt his omega, he kisses the inside of the brunette's thigh slowly moving up the smooth leg, licking the junction between the lace and the pale skin. He smiles as he feels Klaus's shudder. Without hesitation, he bites the inside of the thigh, leaving a red mark. The skin of his omega tastes sweet, so he carefully licks his mark. This time he didn't make it bleed, slowly learning to control himself.

"I've barely started and you're already so horny," He says as his hand rubs his underwear, there, right where his omega's erection starts to become notorious.

Of course, Five knows Klaus is not going to answer him, after all, he has forbidden him to speak. His omega is too loud, and Five loved to see how far the brunet can take it.

As soon as Five rests his nose on the bulge, Klaus can't help but let out a hoarse moan, so needy and desperate that it has the alpha smiling.

"You know you're a brat, right?" Five asks, sliding his hands down to the elastic of the underwear, sliding it down Klaus' body with torturous slowness, "You've been so bad Klaus. Why did you let that beta touch you? Am I not good enough for you?" he asks, but Klaus bites his lips hard, afraid that if he answers Five will stop touching him.

Klaus wants to scream at him, to plead at him, to tell the truth, that he only wished to make him jealous, knowing this was going to be the result. His erection is released from his clothes, but it is not enough, he moves his hips, wanting to be touched, caressed, and filled.

Five stops touching him, in fact, he can no longer feel the warmth of his alpha's body, but he can feel the sound of clothes falling to the floor. He can only imagine what Five is doing. Then all is silence and he begins to whimper, has Five made his threat and left him like this?

Five holds the back of his neck, tightly, tangling his fingers in his brown curls. The omega lets out a sigh of relief, his alpha hasn't left him "I should leave you tied up and punished, because you've misbehaved" Their lips barely brush, but seeing that Klaus is still reluctant to speak, Five decides to run his tongue across that sinfully red and battered mouth "You're going to hurt yourself" he scolds him because first and foremost he's a protective alpha.

"Fivey" moans Klaus, the brunette can't stand Five's scent, hands, and the soft kisses he spreads over his face. Add to that the warm body of his alpha covering him like a blanket, and the cock rubbing and stimulating his own with the gentle but sure hip movements. It's not fair that his alpha manages to turn him into nothing more than a doll willing to please him in every way.

He practically feels himself melting from Five's touch, the most frustrating thing is that his alpha knows it if the smile he feels on his skin is any indication. 

Finally, Five decides to please his omega, bringing their mouths together in a passionate kiss, in which they both struggle for dominance over each other, the sound of their heaving breaths and kissing is obscene. It's not a tender kiss, there's too much tongue and teeth involved to be anything tender. It is possessive. With this simple act, both seem to want to devour the other and at the same time be devoured.

The pleasure coursing through Klaus' body overwhelms him. Having his eyes blindfolded, his hands restrained, his other senses are heightened. His alpha is mean because he knows that everyone has been trained by their father to be incapacitated of their senses and to use and develop the others available to them.

His nose picks up his alpha's hormones, his desire. The rough caresses of his alpha running through his body make his whole body sensitive. 

In desperation Klaus moves his hips, trying to bring his alpha's erection to his lubricated entrance.

"This isn't a reward Klaus" Five murmurs, licking his ear "It's a punishment for being such a tease" Klaus hates the way Five sounds so amused by his desperation.

"I'm sorry" he cries, not knowing what else to do. He needs to be filled, taken over by his alpha. He's been waiting all week for this. His hands tug in frustration at the ropes.

Five licks the tear that slips from under the bandage. A small part of him feels guilty and another part savors the medium's despair. It's not his fault he tells himself. Klaus didn't have to flirt with that beta just because he's been ignoring him.

Maybe it's because of that little guilt that he brings his hand up to the brunet's cock and slowly strokes it, Klaus hisses as his back arches. "Alpha" he murmurs, it almost sounds like a mewl.

"Remember the rules, no talking" he commands biting the omega's neck, just above his mark, his thumb strokes the head of Klaus's cock, but his omega begins to sniff in frustration. Five knows Klaus longs to be touched, just not in that place, omegas are such interesting creatures. His omega is a real enigma. Klaus is not delicate and demure like most omegas, no, his omega is loud and demanding, he is not afraid to talk to alphas twice his size in a way that many would consider disrespectful, and Five admits he gets too much fun out of seeing Klaus like that

Klaus could disarm people with just a few words full of sarcasm, which usually bruised people's egos. But he hated it when his omega used his charm against him.

He leaves a couple of kisses along Klaus' neck before he withdraws, leaving his comfortable position, he takes Klaus' legs, placing them on his shoulders. From this position, he can smell Klaus' natural scent. Klaus' entrance seems to throb, he carefully inserts one of his fingers, which enters smoothly through the brunette's lubrication.

He doesn't hesitate as his tongue licks part of the entrance. He smiles as he remembers that Klaus has been eating too much fruit. It tastes sweet with some musky notes.

"You were planning this" he murmurs, Klaus tenses, oh he's going to love punishing his omega.

Klaus shakes his head, but the words get stuck in his mouth as Five begins to mercilessly lick his entrance. His body shudders as if an electric current is coursing through him, his toes flex and his heels crash hard against his alpha's back.

His body surrenders to the invading tongue that at no time takes pity on him. His partner's nails dig mercilessly into his raised back, leaving a burning trail. He is sure to be scarred for days.

He's too busy moaning, begging, tugging at his bonds, wishing he could see his alpha's face as he eats him.

Every nerve in his body is taut and coursing with pleasure.

"Five" he murmurs desirously, growling his alpha's name.

He can almost feel himself reaching the pinnacle. He's almost there, but his mate stops.

His legs are left on the bed, and he no longer feels the warmth of his alpha.

No. No. No. No. His mate can't be so cruel. He can't leave him like that, so frustrated.

"Have you learned your lesson?" the alpha's voice sounds a little distant.

Klaus wants to cry, this wasn't how he planned for things to turn out. Five was supposed to get jealous, and then they would make love all afternoon and if he were lucky, all night, maybe that way the idea of time travel would leave his alpha's head

Five holds his omega's chin, hard enough to catch his hormonal omega's attention, but not hard enough to leave a mark. "You understand that you are not to flirt with others to get my attention."

Klaus hears the words, his body feels like jelly, and frustration wells up in his every pore. "Yes, alpha" he spits with some anger. He hates it when his plans don't go the way he wants them to. But then, he knows Five.

"Fine" Five unties his necktie, letting Klaus see his angry face "Don't do that again" he orders, wiping away Klaus's tears.

Klaus looks so vulnerable, it's a side few people get to see, but what amuses him most is his omega's frustration, Klaus has an adorable pout. "You are so annoying" he whispers kissing the omega's lips.

Klaus takes only two seconds to respond to his demanding kiss. His hands rush to untie the brunet's wrists. Klaus seems anxious to touch him, but before Number Four can touch him, he blinks away, next to the desk where his clothes lie.

"Fivey?" Klaus's voice has a certain edge of desperation in it.

"I told you this was punishment," says the alpha, even if his erection looks painfully hard, he doesn't intend to please the omega. "You should go to your room."

Klaus sees his alpha's hard-on "Oh, it's okay" he says trying not to scream, his head tries to find a solution, he sees his underwear and gently holds it up, without looking at his alpha, he runs his legs through it, sliding it gently down his legs "I guess I can take care of my own needs."

Five narrows his eyes, the idea of Klaus pleasuring himself, without him being present, bothers him. Oh, it seems his omega doesn't understand that he alone is capable of bringing Klaus to the pinnacle of pleasure. Perhaps he needs to be more practical. Using his powers, he appears right in front of Klaus.

"Alpha?" asks, Klaus is turned over and pushed onto the bed without delicacy. The omega smiles into the pillow.

"Why do you have to be so provocative?" the alpha murmurs kissing Klaus' lower back, his hands gripping the brunet's hips.

Klaus can feel Five's cock brush against his entrance, he shudders totally desperate to feel his alpha's big dick.

Klaus clings to the sheets as he feels the rough instruction, a part of him is thankful he has natural lubrication and is used to Five's size, otherwise this would have been too painful.

Five's movements are rough, harsh, and fast, but even so, the alpha has the omega begging for more. Of course, Klaus loves it when he is rough with him.

Five's hands grip his hips tightly, almost angrily, but Klaus is too busy trying to appease his moans by biting the pillow, the rudeness with which Five mercilessly invades him, has him on the verge of madness.

He clings to the pillow as if it were his life support, letting his alpha use his body, Five's ragged breathing, the sound their bodies make when they collide with each other, and his barely concealed moans are all the sound he can hear along with his fast, loud heart.

Five mercilessly pounds that ball of nerves inside his body. He screams his alpha's name as he claws at the sheets, trying to hold onto something because the pillow was snatched away from him by his alpha.

"Wasn't this what you wanted? Sometimes you can be such a pervert" murmurs the alpha biting her lobe "You're such a bitch."

"I am, but I'm your bitch" he gasps with some effort, not sure if he is stuttering, too busy trying not to choke on the pleasure his abused body feels.

Five barely leaves Klaus' warmth before turning to his omega. Klaus' arms quickly cling to his shoulders as they both kiss desperately, using some of his strength he manages to sit up in bed with Klaus on his lap.

"Well, work for it if you want it so badly, omega."

Five guides his omega somewhat gently, something totally strange considering Klaus' back has been practically marked by his teeth.

Klaus doesn't take long to land on his member, he grimaces at his sensitive, abused entrance. It's going to hurt, tomorrow he won't be able to sit or walk without limping. He loves the idea. He can already imagine the disgusted look on their father's face.

" Knot me, alpha" he pleads, knowing that Five is not capable. Alpha's can only knot omegas during routines and heats. He knows how much that will frustrate his alpha.

"Oh you're so annoying" the alpha murmurs biting his neck.

Klaus chuckles, his joy lasting him just under two seconds as Five takes his hips and begins to guide his movements. Hell, he's certainly not going to be able to get out of bed tomorrow.

Up and down, the roughness of riding his alpha makes his back buckle. It's somewhat uncomfortable, but the pain is quickly outweighed by the pleasure. He has to cling to Five's shoulders to try to keep up with the alpha's demanding pace.

That familiar burning knotting in his stomach only makes him want to speed up his erratic movements, he can even hear the moans of his alpha, he knows he's close. He knows it by the way Five's nails dig into his tender, delicate flesh.

"Alpha" he murmurs over Five's parted lips, playing with his alpha's tongue.

Their ever-deepening, slow but erratic movements have them frustrated, they are so close, Five is unable to hold Klaus' weight for long, he slips his arm around the omega's waist, helping to set a more precise pace. Five smiles when Klaus complains. His free hand takes the omega's hand.

Klaus watches him, both of them too lost in the pleasure of seeing each other, Klaus' hand clinging to his. It's almost tender the way they both cling to each other.

"I love you," Klaus murmurs to him, squeezing his entrance.

That's all it takes for them both to reach orgasm.

Klaus' body falls heavily on top of Five's, the alpha is too tired so he drops onto the bed, pulling Klaus on top of him. Enjoying the quiet as they try to regulate their breaths.

"I'm sorry" murmurs Klaus "I didn't think the beta was going to kiss me" he admits listening to his alpha's heartbeat.

"I guess it's my fault too" he admits with some annoyance "I don't like others touching you"

"I know, I don't like others touching me either, just you and our family" Klaus kisses Five's chin "But you spend too much time involved in your investigation, Fivey. I'm afraid that something might go wrong" he admits with some embarrassment

"That's why I need to do the investigation, Klaus" he's also afraid that something could go wrong, but he needs to show himself confidence "If I pull this off, we can both getaway, it's only a year and a half until we're both 18. Technically we'd be legal, and dad wouldn't be able to tell us anything or chase us down"

Klaus smiles at the thought of being able to escape, maybe Ben and Vanya will want to come with them, he can't imagine escaping without his siblings, especially the two younger ones. Ben often tells him it's his maternal instinct. He snorts in annoyance.

"Fine, just be careful" he agrees a little reluctantly, his eyes slowly close, he hears Five's laughter.

"It's funny they think your punishment is over," says the alpha.

Shit, tomorrow I won't be able to walk. Klaus thinks, before surrendering to his alpha's caresses. After all, being able to walk was overrated.

**Author's Note:**

> Klaus deserves more love, that's why I decided to make this series of oneshot to show him my love. I will be taking requests from couples as long as they involve Klaus.


End file.
